SEED OF DESTINY
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: El amor de madre no siempre crece en el vientre, el amor de madre puede mostrarse con tan solo una mirada de aquel ser indefenso que te amara y nunca te abandonara. KiriAsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

 **Creo que en definitiva siempre le debemos de dejar a nuestras musas el manejo de las situaciones y en mi caso aun me sorprende que concentrada en hacer el siguiente cap de Patito Feo me haya patedo con esta idea, por eso cuando su musa quiera hacer algo aunque no sea el momento no se lo nieguen..esa maldita puede buscarte hasta en tus sueños para que escribas lo que se la ha ocurrido.**

 **Aun no tengo idea de donde salio este Fic, pero espero que les guste..es medio AU supongo y tendra solo dos capitulos..espero.**

 **Ya saben la aclaracion de siempre: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del sensei Reki.**

 **Sin mas, pasen..**

 **SEED OF DESTINY**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Semi AU (creo)**

Aquella tarde, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado y amanezaba con caer una fuerte tormenta sobre todos. Era el inicio de la tempora de invierno.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer justo en el momento en el que Asuna salia de la estacion del metro, el viento arreciaba pero no pretendia que la detuviera.

-Fantastico-dijo en voz baja mientras que se cerraba la chaqueta y comenzaba a correr con su portafolio sobre su cabeza. Esa tarde Kirito no la pudo llevar en su moto, pues este se hallaba al otro lado de la ciudad con un nuevo proyecto que Kikuoka le propuso.

Se sentia sola, no podia negarlo..esas dos ultimas semanas aunque se veian a diario, no era lo mismo…sus comidas juntos, sus paseos, sus citas, sus besos, todo lo que los componia fueron reduciendose cada vez mas. No le echaba la culpa por buscar su mejora economica y profesional, ambos sabian que debian de tener estabilidad para poder en el futuro estar juntos y si se sumaba que èl estaba cumpliendo su sueño como programador, no podia hacer mas que dar un paso a un lado y con una sonrisa conciliadora decirle que lo apoyaba.

Pero, lo que mas le dolia era que su pequeña Yui se sentia alejada, la pequeña pelinegra habia estado mas tiempo con ella en su regazo que con el. Ella tambien sufria del alejamiento de su padre y aunque en ALO o en el mundo real su madre estuviera con ella, tambien sentia un extrao vacio que no la dejaba estar tranquila..era extraño para ella, pero no para Asuna.

-Mama estas segura que podras llegar a salvo?-pregunto la pequeña que en su hombro observaba preocupada la tormenta que poco a poco se desataba.

-Estare bien-le respondio con falta de aire por la corrida, tenia el Augma conectado y su hija siempre a su lado le decia por donde debia de ir, para que no tuviera problemas- He tenido peores dias de lluvia..creeme

Todos a su alrededor se movian con rapidez al salir de la estacion y sus alrededores, unos con paraguas otros sin ellos, los ojos de todos estaban furiosos ante aquel clima que no daba tregua, hasta los animales se habia negado a salir y a poco mas de tres cuadras de su casa pudo notar que ya nadie transitaba la calle.

-…-Corrio todo lo que pudo el ultimo tramo del camino hasta que pudo vislumbrar la entrada de su casa-lo ves Yui?, llegamos a salvo

-Rapido mama, entra o te enfermaras-decia mas preocupada por el estado de su madre, estaba completamente enpapada y su calor corporal disminuia.

-Lo se, lo se-las luces de un par de autos las alumbraron junto al porton de la puerta y fue en ese momento que Asuna capto algo extraño en el lugar.

-Que es eso?-pregunto parando en seco. Ambas se miraron con extrañeza notando un bulto en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta de entrada. Asuna visiblemente curiosa se agacho sin importarle el clima y verifico de que se trataba, no pudo reprimir un gemido al descubrir que envuelta en varias mantas de colores se encontraba una niña de no mas de 3 años durmiendo y con su rostro sonrojado al maximo-no puede ser

-Mama rapido!-la alerto Yui en shock-esta enferma!-decia tocandole las mejillas arreboladas.

Asuna sin pensar en nada mas la agarro con cautela y corrio lo que quedaba del camino a su casa, sin importarle si mojaba todo entro a su casa a gritos.

-Mama, Sada-san!-decia mientras entraba corriendo a su recamara-vengan rapido, es urgente!

Ambas mujeres alertadas por sus gritos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y corrieron donde la menor estaba.

-Asuna, por dios que son esos gritos?-preguntaba Kyouko una vez que estaba en la habitacion de la menor.

-No es momento para que me grites, rapido llama a un medico-le dijo furiosa mientras que destapaba a la menor-ambas mujeres abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa-la encontre abandonada en la puerta, esta enpapada y esta muy mal!.

-Sada-dijo la mayor de las Yuuki

-De inmediato mi señora-le respondio corriendo al telefono mas cercano para llamar al medico de la familia.

Los castaños ojos de la mayor no dejaban de ver la preocupacion en la mirada de su hija, observaba sin poder creerlo como esa niña era desnudada con tanta ternura que la hizo sobresaltar, iva a decir algo cuando los hinchados y rojizos parpados de la pequeña se abrieron dejando ver un hermoso color verde jade, ojos que fatigados y enfermos la observaban con intencidad como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

 **++KiriAsu++**

-Kazuto esta aquí?

Era la segunda hora de clases y por entonces la tenian libre por compromisos personales de su profesor, asi que realizaban un taller virtual que les habian dejado. En eso estaban cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la conocida herrera.

-..-El azabache al fondo del salon levanto extrañado su vista de la portatil- que haces aca Rika?

-..-La castaña se dirigio hacia su puesto con el ceño fruncido y puso las palmas de sus manos con demasiada fuerza haciendolo retroceder- se puede saber que loca idea le diste a Asuna?-pregunto con voz contenida.

-Eh?-enarco sus cejas en sorpresa-de que hablas, no me he comunicado o visto con ella desde ayer.

-Entonces me vas a decir que tu no estas involucrado en esto?-le pregunto invadiendo su espacio personal

-Si me dijeras a que te refieres puede que te conteste Rika-se levanto de su puesto y se alejo un poco de ella- y ademas que haces aca?

-Estoy aca porque la muy tonta de tu novia no vino a estudiar!

-Que cosa?-pregunto extrañado, porque no le habia avisado a el?

-…-La herrera con rapidez saco su celular y le mostro una imagen que su mejor amiga le habia mandado hace poco, imagen que hizo sorprender al azabache mas alla de lo posible- te parece esto una prueba de una de tus locas ideas?, en que mierda piensas!

-Creeme, no tego idea de esto-le contesto con voz entrecortada mientras su mirada no dejaba de observar a una Asuna con una bebita en sus brazos, Yui estaba a su lado en su forma Pixie y por lo que podia ver estaba en un cuarto de hospital, pero la frase que contenia la imagen habia dejado desarmado al espadachin

" **No ire a clases Liz, por favor dile a los maestros que me excusen, no me alejare de mi angelito ahora. Pdta: luego te explico, pero solo te puedo decir que ya tengo a la hermanita de Yui"**

 **++KiriAsu++**

-No puedo creer que despues de estar todo el dia entre averiguaciones y examenes medicos, regresemos con ella a casa- decia en voz baja Kyouko mientras que para ella y su esposo las ultimas horas habian sido muy extrañas, era conciente que en el mundo podria haber madres y familias capaces de abandonar a sus hijos, pero jamas penso que justo esto les pasara a ellos. Quien podria imaginarse que en la puerta de tu propia casa encontrarias a una pequea niña abandonada?, no habia otra explicacion para aquello; ya que la bebe llevaba una pequeña mochila con algunos productos de aseo y un par de biberones cargados de leche fresca- La policia es una inutil en estos casos.

-O tal vez la niña no sea de este pais-le respondio Shouzou ayudando a su hija a llevar las cosas a su habitacion- mirala, ella no se ve como una japonesa, es mas extranjera.

-Puede ser-decia mientras recibia de Sada una taza de café. La noche anterior despues de que ambas bañaran a la pequeña y la arroparan con unas prendas antiguas de Asuna, se dirigieron al hospital mas cercano mientras que su esposo e hijo ivan a la delegacion para interponer la respectiva denuncia y comenzar la busqueda de los padres o familiares de la pequeña, pero en el sistema no figuraba nada.

En el hospital el medico de la familia tomo a la pequeña y verifico su estado, la debieron de llevar a cuidados especiales pues tenia principios de neumonia y su fiebre no aminoraba, todo el tiempo Asuna estuvo a su lado, nunca la solto y Yui verificaba su estado una y otra vez preocupada de que las maquinas medicas se equivocaran.

Según los analisis que le hicieron en la noche y esa mañana la pequeña no tenia mas de 3 años, por sus rasgos fisicos estaba por debajo de su peso y por ende presentaba principios de desnutricion.

Cuando cobro el sentido tambien se dieron cuenta que hablaba muy poco y para Asuna fue como regresar al tiempo en el que conocieron a Yui y esta habia perdido la memoria, parecia que la niña en realidad no podia hablar, cuando le preguntaron su nombre no supo que responder, pero sus brillantes ojos verdes mostraban mas vida que su propio cuerpo, le decian mas cosas que las palabras y poco a poco con el correr de las horas, el corazon de madre e hija fueron abriendose para una nueva criatura que a ambas enamoro.

-Nos quedaremos con ella-dijo Asuna acunandola en su cama, el doctor les habia dejado llevarse a la pequeña a su casa con fuertes indicaciones de control y una enfermera personal los acompañaria siempre- No permitire que la lleven a ningun lugar extraño donde la puedan abandonar a su suerte.

-Pero Asuna, no piensas acaso que esta niña no es nada nuestro?-pregunto seria Kyouko

-El destino la trajo a nuestra puerta y yo no quiero abandonar a Saki-la beso mientras esta la observaba

-Saki?-preguntaron sus padres confundidos

-Si, ese sera su nombre ya que no sabemos de su pasado-la observo con mucho cariño-una linda esperanza que ha llegado para quedarse en nuestras vidas.

-Acaso quieres ser su madre?-pregunto Shouzou sentandose a su lado, otro joven aparecio en escena junto a su hijo mayor-aun eres muy joven Asuna

-No me importa- pronuncio mientras que aceptaba firmar una serie de documentos para acceder a la custodia temporal de la pequeña. Por lo menos la reputacion de sus padres ayudaron a agilizar el proceso y gracias a las maniobras rapidas de su progenitora, no se cuestionaria su honor y su responsabilidad ante la aparicion extraña de una pequeña en la comunidad.

-Cual sera su apellido?-pregunto el notario

-El de nosotros por supuesto-le dijo la mayor de las Yuuki, pero su hija se le adelanto

-No madre, si va a ser mi hija, quiero que lleve el apellido que en un futuro yo tendre

-Eso si que no-le refuto- ambos son menores de edad y ese muchacho no tiene como solventar sus gastos, estas loca?

-No lo estoy madre-observo al joven notario- me puede dar un momento?

-Por supuesto mi joven dama

La sub comandante no perdio tiempo y sacando su celular marco un conocido numero que su amado le habia entregado hace mucho. Escucho como repicaba una, dos, tres veces hasta que una voz femenina y enojada le contesto al otro lado de la linea.

-Bueno?

-Buenas tardes Midori-san, soy Asuna, lamento inportunarla.

-Asuna-chan?-pregunto la matriarca Kirigaya mientras que se retiraba sus lentes ante la sorpresiva llamada- me sorprende que tengas mi numero querida mia

-Kazuto me dio su numero hace tiempo-le dijo con respeto-me pregunto si tiene un momento, es importante-siguio con una sonrisa juguetona- y puede que si acepte termine al final del dia con su segunda nieta.

-Que?-pregunto confundida.

Si le dijeran a Midori que alguna vez le llegarian con tremenda sorpresa y pedido, definitivamente se reiria en su cara, pero claro..despues de que su amado hijo volvio al mundo real y conocio a su querida nuera, la palabra imposible salio de su diccionario. Con perplejidad escuchaba las palabras que mencionaba una adopcion y que su hijo podria darle el apellido a la pequela Saki si ella aceptaba como su madre y tutora legal.

-Linda Saki, quieres comer algo-pregunto Shuzou

-Asu- pronuncio la pequeña desde los brazos de su nueva mama, estaba mas repuesta y emocionada por tener a tanta gente brindandole atencion.

-Quieres que Asuna te de la comida?

-Eche-le dijo con sus deditos sobre sus mejillas mientras asentia

-Vaya, es inteligente-decia Kyouko- ahora di Saki

-Aki

-No, no, no..Saki-dijo despacio acentuando cada palabra para que ella entendiera

-Aki-volvio a decir

-Al parecer sus familiares no le han incentivado a que aprenda hablar, no se ha desarrollado normalmente y a esta edad ya deberia de haber aprendido frases largas y palabras claras-decia en estado de profesora- Que mal, la vida no te ha podido tratar peor querida-le sonrio

-Pequeña di papa y mama-dijo Kouchirou mientras le hacia entrega de un conejo de felpa y ella agarra contenta mientras lanzaba una risa contagiosa.

-..-Cuando escucho esas palabras, los observo por un momento moviendo su cabecita hacia un lado como tratando de entenderlos- Pa..papa..ma..mama-termino diciendo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Hijo enseñale cosas mas productivas, no eso- Kyouko se levanto cansada, tenia hambre y su humor no era el mejor a pesar de que trataba de acoger amablemente a la pequeña, no todo era de su agrado, algo le molestaba, pero no sabia que era…suspiro mientras tomaba los documentos que el notario esperaba terminar de llenar. Fue entonces que sus ojos se encendieron en una chispa al notarlo, volteo hacia la pequeña que jugaba con su hijo- Saki mirame- al tener la atencion de la pequeña la insto a repetir- Papa Kazuto y mama Asuna- sus hijos la observaron confundida.

-Papa Zuto..a mama Asu- recibio una calida caricia en la cabeza de una sonriente Kyouko

-En que piensas?-pregunto Shouzou curioso

-Querido, recuerdas en nuestra juventud el lugar de Minato?-le pregunto con complacencia.

-El de Chuo?-le respondio con otra pregunta en respuesta afirmativa de parte de su esposa- si, creo que si

-Familia, tengo una idea!- dijo en voz alta acercandose a Asuna quien aun conversaba con su suegra- Asuna, permiteme

-Eh?

-…-Le quito su celular y ella retomo la comunicación- Señora Kirigaya, soy la Kyouko madre de Asuna, tengo un oferta que hacerle y que nos beneficiara a ambas familias- Salio de la habitacion para que su familia no la escuchara, su sonrisa no se retiraba de su rostro mientras que las ideas salian a raudales por sus labios y dejaban de piedra a la conmocionada Midori.

Mientras tanto Asuna, extrañada ante la escena trato de seguirla para saber que planeaba, pero la voz del joven notario llamo su atencion.

-Disculpe mi dama-le hizo una reverencia-no tengo mas tiempo el dia de hoy, mi proxima cita esta muy pronto a anunciarse.

-Oh disculpeme usted a mi- le reverencio en disculpa- El nombre completo de mi pequeña sera Kirigaya, Kirigaya Saki- tomo la carpeta de su documentacion personal y saco el sello de su firma- mañana mismo le llevaremos los documentos y sello de mi prometido para que no hayan problemas.

Una firma aca, una alli, una huella aca, lectura de normas y deberes..por mas de 10 minutos tuvo que leer todas aquellas formalidades legales a las que habia aceptado meterse, su pequeña estaba de vuelta a sus brazos cuando la lejania a la que su hermano la llevo le hizo sentirse mal. Las ultima actas fueron firmadas y las copias a ella entregadas mientras le daba leche a la pequeña.

-Bien mi querida Dama, me retiro el dia de hoy, espero en mi oficina el dia de mañana la documentacion y la firma de su prometido, pero por el momento la pequeña ya es suya.

-Muchas gracias-lo reverencio un poco mientras que los ojos verdes de Saki se dejaban llevar por su habitacion, su mano derecha estaba atada al conejo de felpa y la izquierda a la camisa de su nueva madre quien la mesia un poco dandole seguridad para que durmiera…aunque claramente se negaba a hacerlo.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Kazuto apenas vio la oportunidad de escapar de los depredadores ojos de Rika, agarro su maletin y salio corriendo de la escuela, por ahora poco le importaba estar alli y una simple excusa al director logro que saliera en pocos minutos.

Corria hasta su moto con celular en mano, su amada no le contestaba y parece que estaba ocupada en otra llamada, Yui tampoco queria contestarle, solo alcanzo a ver unos segundos la imagen de su hija para que esta en una sonrisa juguetona, copia exacta de la de su amada le cortara la comunicación..parecia feliz, como si guardara un lindo secreto.

" **Como es posible que esta locura se desatara sin estar yo presente?, en que pensaba Asuna?...no es su hija, no es mi hija..no somos sus padres y yo ni conozco a esa criatura, como se le ocurre?, porque ahora?. Esta bien que tengamos a Yui, pero ella es una IA y ya es bastante grande, somos aun muy jovenes para asumir la funcion de padres, al menos yo no estoy preparado para eso…pero por la imagen y el mensaje que le envio a Rika se notaba que estara tan segura…acaso ella se ha planteado que tengamos hijos tan pronto?..nuestros hijos?...que locura, si..no lo niego…quiero ver pequeñas imágenes de nosotros corriendo por todos lados, pero no hoy y mucho menos ahora, esto es una locura Asuna!...como vamos a ser padres si niciquiera podemos vivir juntos?"**

Su mente no dejaba de pelear consigo mismo, no dejaba de plantearse que pudiera ser un cobarde al reaccionar asi a las defensiva, pero su corazon le decia que lo que quisiera su amada lo aceptara y estuviera con ella. Tambien las palabras que cruzo con Rika en medio del aula con todos presentes y sorprendidos ante sus palabras, rondaban en su cabeza.

-Asi que no sabias de esto?-le pregunto con una ceja enarcada

-Por supuesto que no, es una locura!-le dijo revolviendose el cabello con exasperacion, su celular marcaba una y otra vez sin ser atendido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya asi que el gran espadachin negro le teme a una situacion innesperada o mejor dicho, le temes a una niña que no conoces?- le pregunto apoyandose con suficiencia en el marco de una de las ventanas. Por supuesto que tambien estaba conmocionada, pero primero debia de saber las reacciones del personaje frente a ella

-No digas tonterias Liz, yo no le tengo miedo a una niña, le tengo miedo es a lo que Asuna piensa hacer!

-Le temes a Asuna?...ja ya veo eres un cobarde Kirigaya, nunca lo crei de ti..acaso tu amor por Asuna es tan debil que si ella estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo en este momento la dejarias sola con la responsabilidad solo porque el señorito no se siente preparado?..es que acaso nuestros padres lo estaban cuando nos tuvieron?- su mirada estaba fria- Participarias en la creacion de un bebe pero no asumirias sus cuidados, por tu edad?

-Claro que no, jamas dejaria sola a Asuna con un hijo nuestro!- su mirada petrea la fulminaba por insinuar semenjante barbaridad. Esta bien que tuviera miedo, quien no la tendria?..pero jamas dejaria a su amada pasara lo que pasara.

-En serio?-pregunto esceptica- entonces porque esa reaccion?

-Como mierda quieres que no reaccione asi, si me entero por otras personas lo que ella esta pensando hacer sin consultarlo conmigo primero?

No quizo escuchar mas, salio disparado hacia la rectoria para presentar su inasistencia de ese dia y la de Asuna. Su mente no dejaba de darle una y otra vez la misma pregunta y cada tanto lo hacia enfurecer.

" **¿Porque no confiaste en mi?"**

 **++KiriAsu++**

-Mi niña, yo sabia que te encantaria el baño-decia Asuna mientras que con sumo cuidado y ayudada por la enfermera secaba el cuerpo delgado de su hija adoptiva, mientras que la pequeña se dejaba asear sin quejarse- el agua te relaja los musculos y te ayuda a entrar en el sopor necesario para una buena siesta.

-Año, año, año- intentaba pronunciar mientras saltaba contenta

-Mama, cuando le diras a papa?-preguntaba Yui quien se habia puesto en la cabeza de su hermana, misma accion que hacia en el mundo virtual con su padre- ha tratado de comunicarse pero no le has contestado.

-Cuando tu hermana este mejor lo llamare, no quiero interrumpirlo-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba en brazos a la menor- Debe de estar en clases ahora y despues se ira a su trabajo, asi que creo que se lo dire esta noche.

-Papa?-pregunto la menor mirando hacia arriba con curiosidad

-Si, tu papa-le decia mientras le daba un leve beso en la frente- pero por ahora princesa vas a dormir-su mirada bajo un poco a su pequeño cuerpo-no me gusta que estes tan delgada mi cielo, aunque pronto eso dejara de ser problema porque la comida que prepara Sada-san es deliciosa.

-Pero no tan deliciosa como tu comida mama-le respondio Yui-porque no le preparas algo?

-Si el doctor me lo permite, por supuesto que lo haria Yui-chan-le decia mientras que le ponia una linda ropa de dormir de color naranja con franjas cafes, un gorrito de oso fue colocado en su cabeza y los pequeños botines cafes en forma de garras del mismo animal le hicieron juego..era ropa que esa mañana ella le habia comprado de sus ahorros y bonos de OS-pero por el momento Sada-san sera la que lleve la dieta de este linda princesa.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Una moto se estaciono al frente de la residencia Yuuki mientras que su conductor rapidamente se quitaba su casco y se dirigia a paso seguro hacia aquella morada. Habia conducido lo mas rapido que pudo para que en menos de media hora estuviera en aquel lugar.

Su mirada petrea estaba segura, aunque en realidad estuviera temblando, sudando y su corazon le mandara pinchazos de desazon ante la situacion. Ya habia enfrentado antes a sus suegros cuando pidio la mano de Asuna en matrimonio despues de la lluvia de estrellas, pero aun su relacion con la señora de la casa no era del todo buena y estaba seguro que esta situacion no le agradaba para nada.

Al llegar a la puerta toco el timbre dos veces y fue Sada-san quien le abrio la puerta otorgandole una pequeña sonrisa que lo desconcerto.

-Buenas tardes joven Kirigaya-le dio una pequeña reverencia mientras que se hacia a un lado y señalaba la parte superior de la casa-lo estabamos esperando, adelante.

Si de por si estaba nervioso, sentir y ver lo que elogiaban por algo que no comprendia lo dejaba en estado de estupor. Al subir las escaleras se topo con su querida Suegra quien con el celular de su amada en su oido lo observo sorprendida y despues le dio una mirada extraña capaz de revolver su estomago.

-Buenas tardes Kyouko-san-le dijo un poco bajo a causa de los nervios

-Deme un momento-dijo en su llamada- Kirigaya-san se habia tardado en aparecer,mi hija lo ha estado esperando desde ayer, no le parece muy maleducado de su parte?

-Lo siento mucho-la volvio a reverenciar- mi trabajo de medio tiempo y los estudios nos han mantenido alejados un poco, pero aca estoy para saber de la situacion que se ha fraguado a mis espaldas.

-Se refiere a mi nieta?-le pregunto fria aunque por el celular Kazuto juraba que se escuchaba una risa contenida de mujer…un tono muy familiar para su disgusto.

-Eh?-sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa-nieta?, entonces Asuna..Asuna la adopto?-tartamudeo al preguntar sintiendo sus rodillas gelatinosas. Unas manos fuertes y mas grandes lo tomaron desprevenido desde atrás lo que hizo que saltara de la impresión-Shouzo-san?

-…-La figura del patriarca se dejaba ver complaciente, llevaba una sonrisa que pocas veces se le observaba y mirandolo pronuncio- Querida, ya todo esta preparado

En verdad que se sentia fuera de base, no sabia a que mundo paralelo habia caido, jamas los habia visto sonreir e interactuar en su presencia de esa manera, la mayor menciono algunas palabras mas en su conversacion antes de cortar la llamada y desaparecer por el pasillo del comedor con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-…-Shouzou por su parte lo insto a continuar su trayecto hacia la recamara de su amada- se llama Saki-llamo su atencion- Kirigaya Saki

-Que!

-..-Un golpe mas fuerte de ambas amables manos lo hicieron enraizarce en el suelo, aquellos gentiles ojos lo observaron seria y paternalmente- ella ahora es tu hija, espero que la sepas amar tanto como a mi hija y a Yui-chan- sus manos por un momento se volvieron puños sobre sus hombros- hazla llorar y mi confianza en ti se esfumara, demuestrame que eres el hombre digno para estar con mi hija porque si no…nunca las volveras a ver..me entendiste?

-Eh..pues si..creo

-Crees?-pregunto friamente

-Si, si señor, entendi claro-su cuerpo estaba tenso, quien diria que su suegro fuera mas peligroso que Kyouko-san?- pero Shouzou-san, si me disculpa no se que esta pasando realmente aquí, recien me entere de la pequeña y ya se convirtio en mi hija?, acaso no tengo que firmar papeles o recibir autorizacion de mis padres para eso?, soy menor de edad.

-Ya todo esta arreglado y la edad no importa, no pongas excusas hijo-se alejo de el y lo sacudio para que se moviera y siguiera el camino hacia la habitacion. Al estar mas cerca pudo escuchar las voces y risas de sus tesoros, al llegar a la puerta no se dejo ver. De perfil y anonadado observaba la escena mientras Asuna cantaba una melodia de cuna con una linda bebita en sus brazos, la arrullaba de tal forma que aquellos ojitos se cerraban a parpadeos hasta que al final se rindieron al cansancio y cayo dormida en los brazos tibios de su joven amada.

Se quedo en silencio contemplando la escena, solo Yui se dio cuenta y la silencio con un dedo en su boca mientras que Asuna de espaldas a el se dirigia a su cama y dejaba arropada con mucho cuidado a la pequeña.

-Descansa bien mi amor, ten dulces sueños-escucho como le decia y como si aquello lo llamara a responder se alejo del cerco ferreo de los brazos de su suegro y a paso silencioso se ubico a la espalda de ella.

-…-Asuna solo pudo saltar en sorpresa al sentir aquel abrazo, no se equivocaba al saber quien era- Kirito-kun?

Por unos minutos el silencio reino en la habitacion mientras que el menor de los amantes colocaba a su amada frente a si. Los ojos de ambos eran un misterio, pero Asuna podia notar en ella que estaba asustado, tenia miedo, pero tambien una fuerte luz de determinacion se dejaba traspasar por ellas, acercaron sus rostros pero no se besaron, solo sus frentes se tocaron y fue en ese momento que el hablo en voz pausada.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Estabas ocupado Kirito-kun- sintio un beso suave que la callo

-Nunca estaria ocupado para ustedes-le dio una sonrisa- la amas tanto que quisiste que fuera nuestra hija sin consultarmelo?

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, te amo, los amo a ambos..pero queria a alguien mas con nosotros, perdoname por no contarte.

-Creeme, cuando Liz me mostro la imagen que le enviaste pense muchas cosas, hasta estaba enojado contigo por no contarme esto, pero viendote creo que no puedo detener tus anhelos-observo a la pequeña durmiente-asi que Kirigaya eh?.

-Cuando despierte veras que la amaras tanto como yo

-Ya lo veremos-le dijo jugueton mientras se acercaba a besarla con intensidad olvidando donde estaban, agarro su cadera con ambas manos y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, queria sentir su calidez, alejar sus miedos e inseguridades, solo su amada podria calmarlo y volver a poner sus pies sobre la tierra para pensar con claridad. La beso con ahinco y ella lo recibio siendo su tabla de salvacion, su consuelo y su amor eterno, ella lo conocia, sabia porque de ese abrazo, porque de su silencio y ese beso. En verdad estaba furioso, pero no parecia que fuera con ella si no que consigo mismo, sus delicados brazos ivan hacia su cuello cuando un carraspeo forzado los separo avergonzados recibiendo una fria mirada de parte del patriarca Yuuki, a lo que Kirito trago en seco.

-Ya tu madre dio la aprobacion, asi que espero que vayas a empacar rapido tus cosas Kirigaya-kun

-Empacar mis cosas?-pregunto confundido y mas ante el intenso sonrojo que se asentuo en el rostro de su amada y la suave carcajada de Yui.

Las sorpresas en ese dia de adopcion no terminaban…

Alguien dijo que ser padre era facil?

 **Nosotros somos tuyos y tu eres nuestra**

 **Porque sin ti nuestra familia estaba incompleta.**

 **Tenerte como hija, cualquiera puede, pero para nosotros es el comienzo de algo hermoso.**

 **Ahora eres nuestra por amor**

 **No naciste de las entrañas de tu madre si no de su corazon**

 **Tu eres nuestra por amor, por el destino que te trajo a nuestro abrigo**

 **Tu eres nuestra por vountad y no por obligacion (al principio)**

 **Ya tu eres parte integra de nosotros y no necesitas llevar mi sangre para amarte**

 **Eres mi hija desde hoy y siempre**

 **Jamas te dejare ir**

 **Porque llegaste a nuestras vidas como una luz**

 **Como el amor mas puro que puede haber**

 **Y al verte te robaste una parte de mi**

 **Corazon**

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva idea, en verdad se los agradezco y creo que en definitva ira para una tercera parte.**

 **Como siempre la advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran sensei Reki**

 **Advertencia 2: Lemon**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capitulo 2**

La calidez del ambiente lo envolvía por completo, mientras salia de su sueño su mente no paso por alto los leves cambios que a su alrededor se abrían, su propio cuerpo lo sentía caliente y como antes en SAO muy relajado. No deseaba abrir sus ojos, no aun..quería quedarse en esa cómoda posición, pero su hambre de ella los hizo enfocarse en su acompañante.

El mundo lo tenia loco con sus ideas, aunque tenia un buen premio si la persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba a su lado, sentía su suave respirar, sus piernas estaban enredadas con unas mas tersas y deliciosas. Su sentido del tacto le traía consigo la piel adicional que descansaba sobre su pecho y hombro, su brazo derecho usado como almohada y su izquierda abrazándole, atrayendole mas hacia si..sin querer abandonarla.

Suspirando acaricio con delicadeza el perfumado y largo cabello rojizo para apartarlo del rostro y poder contemplarlo. Sus pestañas resaltaban sobre sus rosadas mejillas, ocultando sus expresivos y electrizantes ojos avellana que tanto amaba. Su boca cual fruta madura, se encontraba entreabierta, tentándolo para que los devorase y despertara a su dueña, para tal vez conseguir un encuentro interesante de buenos días.

-Asuna-murmuro en voz baja mientras que sus petreas pupilas la observaban, mostrandole la viva imagen de la divinidad dormida entre sus brazos. Aun en estos momentos no podía saber que había hecho bien en la vida, para haber sido premiado con tan hermosa y temperamental criatura.

Era verdad, estaba terrible y enfermamente enamorado, para su caso no tenia cura, porque de un día a otro unos ojos avellana y un cuerpo de diosa se interpusieron en su camino para jamas dejarla ir.

Su temperamento y sus acciones jamas lo podrían cansar, cada día era algo nuevo y ahora por un impulso suyo estaban inmersos en la situación que por mucho tiempo habían deseado desde SAO, estas juntos sin importar las consecuencias o lo que diga la sociedad.

Consecuencias?, donde?, que importaba sus edades, el mundo es para vivirlo y disfrutarlo porque solo estamos aquí un ratico, la responsabilidad siempre la tuvo desde SAO y jamas en el mundo real lo dejo de hacer, no importa que una nueva personita se haya sumado a la situación.

Acerco sus labios a la frente cálida y deposito un agradable beso que la hizo acercarse mas a el de forma inconsciente.

-Te amo como no tienes idea, gracias por estar en mi vida-le dijo susurrándole en su oído..una sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de la durmiente, mientras que su mente le traía los recuerdos de hace dos días atrás.

Sin mencionar que cierta mano izquierda había comenzado a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo a su antojo.

 **Que?..no soy un santo.**

 **POV de Kazuto**

Déjà vu

Como podría interpretarlo si no es isa?

La palabra rebeldía siempre ha venido paralela a mi vida con Asuna, nunca pensé hacer locuras y ser tan intrépido por alguien, pero estos acontecimientos una vez mas me hacían pensar que definitivamente en la vida no es posible afirmar algo, porque podría cambiar o llegar en el momento menos esperado cuando se tratara de mi amada.

Por eso dicen que la vida da sorpresas, en la tierra solo estamos un ratico, pero ese ratico debemos de disfrutarlo a lo máximo, pese a los obstáculos que se puedan presentar y con Asuna en una emoción constante..oh si.

Con la aparición de la pequeña Saki, ocurrió un escenario parecido a cuando le propuse matrimonio a Asuna en SAO. Nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo en hacernos familia y por lo tanto vivir juntos era la norma.

Vivir juntos?, si..es verdad que desde que regresamos al mundo real siempre he querido estar con ella y verla todos los días al despertar como en este momento, pero las condiciones que nuestros padres nos dieron dictaminaban para mi suerte que podía vivir con ella..el problema?, el hacerme cargo al 100% de todo lo concerniente a Saki.

-Que!- no pude evitar gritar en completo desconcierto aun cuando Asuna a mi lado parecía que le habían dado la mejor noticia de la vida, sus ojos avellana estaban perdidos en su mundo de fantasías, mientras que su sonrojo y su sonrisa delataban su pensar. Mi suegro continuo mientras que al fondo del pasillo escuchaba como Kyouko-san se acercaba.

-La pequeña Saki ha sido aceptada por ambas familias, por lo que es obvio que como sus padres ambos deben de estar juntos- se sentó en la cama y acaricio suavemente el cabello de mi recién descubierta hija- Kazuto-me volteo a ver seriamente-tu amas a mi hija cierto?

-Con todo mi ser-le respondí mientras que el sonrojo incrementaba en Asuna

-...-el saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un juego de llaves- estas llaves son mi regalo de bodas adelantado, es aquel lugar donde los 4 podrán estar juntos-abrí mis ojos en sorpresa-es una antigua casa que mi esposa y yo usamos en nuestros años de Universidad antes de comprar esta residencia-le dio un leve beso en la frente a Saki y se volvió a levantar- queda en Chuo, así que les quedara cerca a su escuela y a su vez a las dos universidades mas cercanas y prestigiosas de ese lado de Tokyo, pero claro que este regalo tiene su condición Kazuto-me dio las llaves-como sus padres ayudaremos a solventar lo concerniente al hogar, pero tu como el hombre de la casa que vas a ser y quieres ser para un futuro, deberás de solventar los gastos de tu hija y pareja

-Que?..no papa-Asuna trato de intervenir siendo detenida por su madre

-Una señorita de sociedad como tu no puede ir trabajando así como así y descuidar sus deberás Asuna-volteamos a verla-tu responsabilidad son tus estudios, tu esposo y mas importante tu hija..ahora eres madre y por lo tanto deberás de asumir todas las funciones, recuerda lo que dijo el medico ella necesitara muchos cuidados y mas por su escasa edad.

-Pero papa, yo no le quiero dejar a Kazuto toda la responsabilidad económica, es injusto-le escuche mientras que en mi mente se comenzaba a hacer todos los cálculos de dinero que se necesitaría, no me importaba ese detalle.

Si les soy sinceros me gusta la idea, no me importaría trabajar de mas, si hago felices a los que mas amo..

-...-Me acerque a ella y sin que mis suegros escucharan le susurre al oído una promesa que hace años atrás nos había unido-Mi vida te pertenece Asuna, así que haz lo que quieras con ella

-...-Asuna volteo a verme y sus ojos avellana estaban brillantes, aunque en ellos también podía detectar su miedo y rechazo-Kirito-kun, pero

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-le sonreí observando a Saki y a mi Yui quien estaba acurrucada a su lado- son nuestras hijas, son nuestras, tuyas y mías-le acaricie suavemente su mejilla- quieres seguirme y cumplir nuestro sueño?

-Te seguiría hasta el final del mundo si es necesario y lo sabes, pero lo que dice mi papa es injusto-la calle con un dedo sobre sus deliciosos labios

-No es injusto, es mi parte del trato-observe a mi suegro quien me asentía con una sonrisa paternal- A mi tampoco me gustaría que trabajaras-ella frunció el ceño-no me malentiendas, en el futuro lo harás, pero no ahora..déjame a mi la responsabilidad de todos, haré como siempre el mejor esfuerzo, porque si aceptaste en solo un día una nueva vida que no es ni tuya ni mía, podrás aceptar este nuevo reto como la familia que espero podamos ser.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto confundida ante mis ultimas palabras

-Shouzo-san-voltee de nuevo hacia el- cual es la condición de sus palabras?, hay algo mas cierto?

-Tienes una mente muy despierta hijo-sonrió y mi suegra asintió con sus brazos cruzados- No se casaran aun, pero ante la sociedad vivirán juntos bajo la autorización de sus padres y un acuerdo pre nupcial-ambos enarcamos las cejas-diremos que han estado comprometidos y esta sera su prueba de fuego para decidir si las familias se unirán en el futuro, si podrán darnos los descendientes que esperamos y que estos sean de ayuda para la sociedad.

Kazuto, tu definirás la forma de seguir tus estudios, porque tienes prohibido dejarlos solo por trabajar, pero tu trabajo debe de ser tu principal responsabilidad diaria si quieres sacar a tu familia y tus sueños adelante, si cumples bien tus funciones sin dejar a un lado tus sentimientos, sueños y deseos, al final cuando ambos se gradúen se casaran...se los prometo.

Hija, tu seras el soporte de esta situación, el pilar de todo lo que llegue a necesitar Kazuto. Recuerda, el matrimonio, la familia y la convivencia no son nada fáciles, esto no es un camino de rosas, esto no es siempre escenas felices de los cuentos de hadas, también hay altibajos, tristezas y lagrimas, pero se que con tu fuerza lograras llevar a tu familia adelante-suspiro besando su frente con cariño- demuestra que eres la fuerte guerrera que en ese mundo de muerte hacia temblar hasta al mas fuerte monstruo o subordinado, demuestra que eres la fuerte hija que criamos y que no se dejara llevar por lo que digan o dirán las personas en el futuro..sabes a lo que me refiero.

 **Claro, la sociedad japonesa es muchas veces cruel y no acepta los cambios**

Mañana sábado aprovechando que tienen estos dos días libres se mudaran, no quiero verlos por mas tiempo separados ahora que Saki es su responsabilidad. Entendido?

Ambos aceptamos, aunque podía ver que Asuna no estaba muy contenta con ser yo el que asumiera la responsabilidad financiera, pero ya vería que pronto eso cambiara...no la relegare a sus sueños.

 **END POV KAZUTO**

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **Sabado**

Esa mañana Asuna tenía sus maletas listas, desde muy temprano sus padres la habían levantado para que comenzara a empacar las cosas que llevaría a su nuevo hogar, la mudanza ya se había llevado algunas cosas y el resto lo dejarían para los días siguientes.

Suspiraba cansada ante todo aquel ajetreo, pero las risas infantiles y dulces de su pequeña Saki le hacían ver que no todo era malo, si...tal vez era una locura lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, pero no podía quejarse pues su amado héroe estaría siempre a su lado, su esposo, su compañero y padre de sus dos tesoros.

-Mama, mama indo...neco indo-trataba de pronunciar Saki mientras que su conejo de peluche era reemplazado por unas muñecas que su madre guardaba en su armario.

-Lo se mi amor y son todos tuyos-se acercó a besarle la frente, aquellos lindos ojos verdes la observaban radiantes mientras preguntaba

-Papa Zuto?

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa

-Asuna, ya está todo listo-Dijo Kyouko llegando al lado de la menor mientras observaba con una sonrisa cómplice a Saki- ya hablaste con tu hermano?

-Si mama, lamento mucho que por su trabajo no pudiera acompañarnos en la mudanza, pero prometió que nos iría a visitar seguido-una sonrisa se dejó ver- sabes que esta princesa también le robo su corazón y no será tan fácil que la aleje

-Eso o es que quiere matar a Kirigaya por vivir contigo-dijo en voz baja mientras que su hija le salía un tic nervioso. Si, quien diría que su hermano resultara más celoso que su esposo?, era verdad que se había enamorado de Saki, pero también sabía bien que quería dejarle claro sus puntos a Kazuto- Muy bien, tu padre nos alcanzara más tarde así que vámonos

-Aun me cuesta creer que tú y Midori-san hayan aceptado esto tan fácil

-Ustedes querían su oportunidad no?-se volteo con seriedad-así que demuéstrame que si tu sueño es apoyar a alguien toda la vida, lo vas a hacer bien...no me decepciones Asuna.

-No lo haré, lo prometo-la abrazo ante su sorpresa- gracias, aunque sé que esto no te gusta, gracias por darme la libertad de vivir mis sueños.

Su madre no menciono palabra alguna más tarde, solo la abrazo y beso la frente de Saki, más tarde Yui le comentaría que en realidad la mayor de las Yuuki había llorado la separación de su retoño.

Dos horas más tarde las 4 llegaban a su nuevo hogar. Asuna no podía negar que iba con sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por cumplir su sueño de estar al lado de su amado, pero por otro lado estaba triste ya que estaba abandonando la casa donde vivió desde su nacimiento, donde creció y donde a pesar de todo había pasado tantos buenos y malos momentos, el lugar donde había comenzado su búsqueda de su sueño en SAO, el lugar donde se convirtió en la mujer de su amado en su primera vez.

Recordó sus lágrimas, sus horas de estudio intensas, sus correrías de niña, sus amados padres que pese a todo la mimaban, en especial su padre, aquellas noches frías al lado de la chimenea y ella entre los brazos de su progenitor cubiertos por una manta, siendo ellos, sintiendo su amor y su corazón cual música relajándola hasta que caía en un sueño profundo...todo, todo lo extrañaría.

-Ya estamos aquí- la voz de su madre la trajo de regreso a la realidad, su pequeña en sus brazos reía contenta mientras observaba curiosa todo el panorama, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa...era una zona residencial muy hermosa y la fachada de la vivienda lo era más.

\- Es hermosa

\- Entremos que ellos ya llegaron- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una llave y abría el portón de metal, le cedió el paso a la confundida Asuna y hablo- Bienvenida a tu casa Asuna

-Gracias, pero a quienes te refieres?- antes de que su madre contestara, una conocida voz salió desde el interior de la vivienda.

-Pues no creerías que vivirías sola aquí cierto?- la voz sencilla dio paso a la familiar silueta de su amado.

-Kirito-kun!-se dirigió a sus brazos abiertos y recibió un beso en su cien.

-Papa?- pregunto Saki haciéndolos separar

-Si princesa-El azabache la retiro de los brazos de su madre a los suyos- soy tu papa, bienvenida a casa a las 3

-Gracias Papa-pronuncio Yui desde el hombro de Saki

-Vino acompañado, no es así Kirigaya?-pregunto Kyouko ingresando al recinto dejando que su sorprendida hija observara su nuevo entorno.

-No, como cree, si lo dejo solo, este muchacho no llegaría si no con su ropa puesta-una voz jocosa se dejó oír saliendo desde la cocina.

-Midori-san!- la matriarca Kirigaya le arrebato a Saki de los brazos de Kazuto sin que este pudiera rechistar.

-Hola mi niña, soy tu abuela-dijo sonriente ante la confusión y miedo del rostro infantil ante su aparición- no temas, soy la madre de tu papa

-No mala?-pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No amor-le beso nuevamente en sus ojitos retirando sus lágrimas-Asuna, Yui-chan bienvenidas también, nosotros llegamos temprano para ayudarlos a instalar, debo decir señora Yuuki que es muy hermosa la residencia y su disposición al darla sin más.

-No importa mucho, pero lo valdrá si estos jóvenes se comportan como la familia y los adultos que deben de ser-la observo con seriedad mientras que con una escueta reverencia se saludaban.

-Midori-san, pensé que estaba trabajando

-Y perderme esto?, jamás-dijo jocosa mientras hacía avioncito para Saki- Suguha despertó temprano a Kazuto y entre los 3 nos arreglamos y vinimos temprano, yo pedí el día libre pues esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Si claro, tu solo quieres hablar de cosas de mujeres con Asuna-dijo Kazuto saliendo de la cocina con algunas tazas de te

-Tal y como tu recibiste un buen sermón de parte de tu padre mi querido niño-le saco la lengua

Asuna sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su amado entro a la sala observándola entera, las paredes tenían un lindo tono azulado suave, los 4 muebles de caoba, dos individuales y dos para tres personas con un centro de mesa decorado con un jarrón de rosas rojas y blancas. En una de las paredes el televisor de su cuarto, el aparato de sonido que Kazuto guardaba en uno de los estantes, las paredes tenían cuadro de flores y un par de ellos juntos en una cita hace mucho tiempo.

-Todo es muy hermoso, mama, Midori-san-decía con una sonrisa- realmente me tienen sorprendida, no pensé que fuera de esta manera, pero en verdad se los agradezco.

Siguió el recorrido del primer piso de la casa dándose cuenta de que su suegra, su cuñada y Kazuto habían puesto manos a la obra para ordenar todo, paso por el comedor, la cocina amplia y con gran iluminación, dos ventanas panorámicas daban vista a un patio que se le antojaba divino, era grande y tenía algunos árboles con cama de flores a sus lados, una pequeña terraza con todos sus elementos la hizo desear tener pronto un asado allí. Regresaron al interior de la casa y subieron las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, este tenía 3 habitaciones y dos baños, la del fondo el cuarto principal, amplio y hermoso con sus propios ventanales, en el centro una cama que no recordaba que tuvieran alguno de los dos, sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrojaron al máximo, si esta idea era de sus padres, pues no se quejaría esa noche la estrenaría.

Las otras dos habitaciones lado a lado en el corredor eran de mediano tamaño, en una dormiría Saki, la otra seria la sala de estudios de ambos.

En verdad, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar...el sentimiento, la calidez y la sensación de seguridad la envolvieron de tal forma que si estuviera en ALO, estaría volando de felicidad, surcando las nubes en las que su propia mente estaba en este momento.

Kazuto sonrió al verla tan contenta, sus nervios por verla llegar se esfumaron al tenerla a su lado, se acercó sin importarle su madre y su suegra y la beso raudo siendo correspondido de inmediato. Los brazos de el se fueron a su cintura acercándola completamente y los de ella tras su nuca sin querer dejarlo ir.

Él también tenía sentimientos encontrados por el abandono temprano de su hogar, pero el saber que en sus brazos estaba el mejor de los tesoros lo compensaba...su corazón estaba calmo, su mente estaba contenta y su cuerpo en estado de espera para desatar la felicidad que este momento le causaba.

-Kirigaya no sea irrespetuoso en nuestra presencia-dijo Kyouko

-Al menos esperen a la noche-dijo Midori jocosa ganándose una mirada fría de su consuegra- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún, así que sepárense y muévanse.

-Peveido-dijo Saki haciéndolos sorprender y reír después, levanto sus brazos hacia Kazuto para que se alejara de Asuna y la cargara a ella.

-Creo que alguien es celosa papa-dijo Yui riendo

 **++KiriAsu++**

La mañana y la tarde se fueron rápido entre la mudanza, el arreglo, la desaparición momentánea de Kazuto por su cita con el notario, el llanto de Saki por su ausencia y la revisión de la enfermera, la llegada de Shouzou con un panda gigante que hizo sucumbir en encantos a la menor de las Kirigaya y la aparición sorpresa de Kou con su novia, quienes le trajeron ropa y juguetes a su sobrina.

Aunque cabe señalar que la guerra de miradas entre hermano y esposo no paso de comentarios subidos de tono y bromas jocosas...si claro, pensaba Asuna en su mente al ver la cargaba negatividad rodeando a su hermano cada vez que Kazuto la abrazaba para enojarlo.

Suguha brillo por su ausencia, se retiró temprano...

-Es todo tan lindo, Reika-san has hecho una excelente elección- después de la cena y asegurándose que Saki se alimentara por manos de Kazuto, su cuñada le mostraba las compras hechas para la menor. Aun en ese momento toda la familia está presente en la sala...quien lo diría.

-Gracias, intente comprar lo que ella más necesitaría- decía mientras las mujeres observaban con regocijo un lindo conjunto que la menor luciría pronto. Saki jugaba con los cubos y gusanos con su hermana y padre.

-Mama mira!- Saki le puso un patito de hule en sus rodillas

-Es un patito amarillo

-Es mío- dijo con seguridad

-Me alegra que su pureza este aun intacta-dijo Shouzou terminando su café- es en verdad una tragedia que la hayan abandonado de esta manera, pero al menos hay corazones y luces que jamás se apagaran a pesar de todo-observo a los jóvenes padres-estoy seguro que la cuidaran muy bien, recuerden que es su entera responsabilidad.

-Además querido-continuo su esposa- si te has puesto a observarla esta mucho más despierta que cuando la encontramos, su vocabulario es aun pobre, pero ya al menos se desenvuelve muy bien.

-Todavía no puedo creer que sus padres o quienes la tenían no le enseñaran lo más básico del vocabulario- Para Midori esa situación también le hacía sentir tristeza, como todos ella se preguntaba qué clase de vida había tenido hasta entonces, como la cuidaron, si la golpearon, si no le dieron cariño o alimento, todo le preocupaba...era madre para saber todo lo que un pequeño niño demandaba los primeros años de vida y Saki parecía que había carecido de algunos ellos.

-Pero hay gente así en este mundo-susurro Yui aunque todos la escucharon

-Por suerte, ella los ha aceptado como sus padres, si no miren a Kazuto-señalo a su embobado hijo, quien no dejaba de jugar con la menor, cargarla, hacerle cosquillas y hablarle con ternura. Todos sonrieron y como conocía a su hijo, sabía que la pequeña lo había enamorado con solo verla y cargarla...no la rechazaría jamás ni seria del momento.

-Saki quere mucho a papa-dijo dándole un beso en su nariz haciéndolos sonreír, Kazuto la abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Yo también princesa, yo también

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **-** Todo me parece un sueño-dijo Asuna en voz baja mientras observaba desde la puerta de la habitación de Saki, como esta era arropada y dormida por su amado. La pequeña en verdad se había apegado al azabache, solo aceptaba estar con otras personas cuando el tenía que hacer algo o se lo pedían, parecía que tenía miedo que le dejaran sola.

Kazuto le tarareaba una melodía infantil mientras acariciaba el flequillo de la menor y esta con un pequeño bostezo cerraba finalmente cansada sus ojitos verdes. En poco tiempo la mano masculina fue reemplazada por el conejo de peluche mientras que la terminaba de arropar.

-Buenas noches Saki, duerme bien-le susurro mientras besaba su frente

-Papa-escucho un pequeño susurro que lo hizo sonreír

-Sí, soy tu papa y me agrada, no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie-se levantó y se acercó a su pareja abrazándola-tal y como no cambiaría nada con tu hermana y tu madre.

-Ni yo tampoco lo cambiaría-sus frentes se tocaron en una muestra de cariño, sus ojos estaban brillantes y finalmente podían decirse lo que en todo el día no pudieron con la presencia de su familia.

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono

 **Sus familias los dejaron al pasar de los 8 de la noche, prometiendo mantener contacto y en el caso de sus madres recibiendo consejos muy sabios...en el caso solo de Kyouko.**

 **Midori antes de su partida se acercó a abrazarla y susurrarle- No tendrás ninguna queja de mi hijo pues lo conoces querida, te quiero mucho y me hace muy feliz este paso que están dando.**

 **-Gracias Midori-san-le dijo respondiendo al abrazo**

 **-Pero aunque quiero que se porten mal, no quiero nietos aun, con Yui y Saki basta, entendido-le dijo con una pizca de seriedad a lo que ella asintió- espero que estrenes muy bien tu nueva cama hoy, no lo dejes dormir-le susurro al separarse**

 **-QUE!-grito sonrojada recibiendo una carcajada de su suegra mientras que se despedía.**

Kazuto la saco de sus pensamientos cuando la beso nuevamente. Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación de su hija y entraban a la suya, le encantaba el sabor de los labios de su esposa y el placer que resultaba acariciarla...y sin duda al tenerla todos los días a su lado desde ese momento será realmente una absoluta obsesión.

Asuna lo rodeo por su cuello y fue ella misma quien intensifico el pasional beso.

Las manos del azabache la rodearon por la cintura y la estrecharon contra su despierto cuerpo, sentir sus curvas bajo sus manos, sus gemidos, su calor y sus esponjosos pechos lo excitaba en desmesura.

El tímido y parco espadachín negro, se derretía ante el calor embriagante de la vice comandante y lo convertía en un pasional amante dispuesto a todo.

Pronto sus manos cobraron vida y después de pasearse por su espalda descendieron por los glúteos para colarse bajo su falda.

Lo hizo de forma lenta, sintiendo como la textura delicada de las tersas piernas y el lugar más íntimo de su esposa respondían en un estremecimiento general del cuerpo, todos los vellos de su mujer despertaron con sus caricias cuando estas llegaron al lugar donde todo empezaba.

Acaricio sus glúteos desde el interior de su ropa interior mientras que llegaban a la cama y la recostaba con cuidado, la levanto un poco para llevarla a la mitad y así antes de que Asuna pudieran procesarlo, su ropa interior estaba en el suelo con la falda y sus piernas abiertas recibiendo el cuerpo de su amado.

Kazuto abandono sus labios para comenzar el recorrido a su cuello con la punta de la lengua de una forma deliciosa que la hizo gemir con ansias, las manos trabajaban en sus curvas y en su camisa retirándola con rapidez, aun con el pantalón puesto Asuna podía sentir como el miembro de su esposo pugnaba por salir mientras que el erótico vaivén la hacía mojarse con rapidez.

-Kazu, la ropa-le dijo en un gemido mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda y le quitaban la prenda.

-Quítamela- le respondió ronco volviendo a besarle, sintió su mano encendiendo el fuego de su piel, ambas llegaron a su destino despojándola de su brasier y dejándola completamente expuesta.

El contacto provoco que dejara de besarle para gemir, sus pechos seguían siendo muy sensibles, no importaba que fuera en el mundo virtual o en el real y su esposo lo sabía. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero para centrarse en sus piernas, esa debilidad le encantaba a quien mas amaba.

Él le beso el cuello y llego a sus pechos donde reemplazo sus manos con su lengua sobre unos pezones duros y erectos. Su lengua paso a su alrededor, haciendo círculos para finalmente llenarse con él.

Estaba perdida en las sensaciones, la electricidad se estaba yendo por todo su cuerpo dejándola a merced de su amado captor. Sus manos se fueron a la hebilla del pantalón desatándolo y comenzando a bajarlo, sus gemidos y su vista borrosa por el placer le hacían difícil la maniobra pero nada la detuvo hasta que lo vio en su mismo estado...desnudo y completamente suyo.

-Mío, mío, totalmente mío-susurro en gemidos sobresaltándose cuando dos dedos comenzaron a tocarla haya abajo. Se estaba perdiendo en sus caricias, en el fuerte latir de su corazón que le hacía compañía al de él.

-Solo tuyo-le respondió el mientras dejaba sus pechos y bajaba sobre su vientre y a su intimidad, donde en pocos segundos se deleitó con el sabor de sus fluidos logrando que Asuna jadeara con más intensidad- Desde esta noche eres mía señora Kirigaya- le decía mientras sentía como ella se convulsionaba por el placer que sentía, a su lengua la acompañaban dos dedos que en prácticos movimientos de penetración la preparaban para su entrada.

Mantuvo el ritmo de su lengua y sus dedos hasta que Asuna se deshizo en un placentero orgasmo, quedando totalmente relajada entre sus brazos.

-Hazlo, entra Kazuto, se mío-le dijo con su voz enloquecida de placer, sus ojos lánguidos lo observaban amorosamente y traspasando la barrera de su tranquilidad, quería degustarla en la soledad del tiempo que ahora tenían, pero su amada y su propio cuerpo no le daban para esperar más.

Entonces sus labios volvieron a ascender por su cuerpo para llegar a sus labios que lo acogieron con impaciencia, acaricio sus pechos, su cintura y fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que sus dos manos agarraron las deliciosas piernas de su diosa y las separaba.

No se contuvo y de una sola embestida entro en ella, quien no pudo evitar el gemido de gozo que se escapó de sus labios cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, era el momento en que se convertían en uno solo.

Era la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella, lo que hacía que sus ansias de movimiento cobraran vida.

-Solo tuyo- Kazuto la beso con más impaciencia, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con pequeñas y cortas embestidas que con el paso de los minutos se hacían más fuertes y salvajes haciéndola gritar de placer.

-No te detengas-le suplico sintiendo la proximidad de su orgasmo

-Estaría loco si lo hiciera- la beso de inmediato dispuesto a darle sus momentos finales, cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, no le prestó atención y volvió a lo suyo, pero nuevamente se escuchó y esta vez fue mucho más intenso y claro, sin duda ambos se extrañaron al reconocerlo, era un llanto.

-Saki!-Grito Asuna contrariada, se levantó retirándolo de su interior y corriendo a la entrada agarro una bata mientras abría la puerta- Que ocurre!

Se encontró con su pequeña hija en el pasillo muy cerca de su puerta, quien apenas la diviso corrió hacia ella- mama!- la acuno en sus brazos sintiendo que el placer y el calor sofocante de su encuentro se perdía y se concentraba en el delicado cuerpo que tenía a su lado.

A su espalda escucho un gruñido de protesta, su amado no estaba contento

-Tranquila mi amor, acá estoy, que paso?, pensé que estabas durmiendo?

-Mostro malo hace dao a mama- decía mientras señalaba a su recamara a lo que ella abrió sus ojos en shock- papa, onde está?, mostro malo?

-Que?

-Acá estoy princesa-Kazuto se dejó ver con el ceño fruncido, pero con mirada paternal- no hay ningún monstruo en la casa, tal vez tuviste un mal sueño

-no, mostro malo hacer gritar a mama y abandonar a mi

-Kirito-le susurro entendiendo

-Tranquila-le asintió-nadie está aquí princesa-la agarro- me quedare contigo nuevamente en la habitación hasta que te duermas, veras que cuando salga el sol aun estaremos aquí, no temas

-Pero-su verde mirar estaba dudoso

-Mama y papa estaban haciendo cositas de papis, estábamos jugando antes de dormir como la linda Saki

-Jugar?-pregunto contenta mientras una vena salía en la frente de Asuna, bonita manera de manejarlo.

-Si, como cuando a Saki le gusta jugar con sus juguetes, mama y papa también tienen sus momentos y son muy divertidos-le dijo acomodándola de nuevo en su cama y prendiendo la lámpara a su lado-dejare la luz prendida para que veas que los monstruos no existen y que solo estamos nosotros aquí, si quieres hablar y estamos dormidos-le paso su augma y lo prendió dándole la visita de su hermana mayor- Yui estará contigo siempre, te parece?

-Si

Entre Yui y el se encargaron de volver a dormirle y esta vez estando seguro de que no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente se levantó dejando a sus pequeñas y volviendo a su recamara. Antes de cerrar la puerta volteo mientras sonreía observando la escena de Yui abrazando a Saki mientras ambas arropadas compartían el sueño.

-Buenas noches.

Cerro la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba como unos nudillos se cerraban con fuerza y un aura frio se colocaba tras el...trago en seco

-Asuna yo..

 **Continuara..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, el gran sensei Reki es el encargado de su creación.**

 **Advertencia Lemon**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 3**

-Buenas noches.

Cerro la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba como unos nudillos se cerraban con fuerza y un aura frio se colocaba tras el...trago en seco

-Asuna yo...-retrocedió dos pasos al voltear a verla y observarla tan enojada, aunque solo la puerta lo contuvo.

-Tu qué?-pregunto fríamente, sus ojos avellana estaban brillando en peligrosidad, sus manos empuñadas con ganas de desenfundar su espada y su cuerpo tenso no tenían nada que ver con su interrumpido encuentro de hace unos minutos-eres un descarado Kirito-kun!

-Oh vamos-se acercó con cautela-es solo una niña, no sabe porque estábamos desnudos, no nos vio y además se creyó lo del juego, así que su inocencia sigue intacta-comenta con cierta diversión en su voz mientras una sonrisa se instala en su faz, le gusta el reto de tenerla enojada con el

-Solo eres un pervertido!-le trato de golpear empuñando su palma derecha, pero unos fuertes brazos la apresaron-suéltame!

-Baja la voz que la volverás a despertar-le dijo en un susurro en su oído mientras que le soplaba haciéndola estremecer- es tu culpa en primer lugar que ella se haya despertado

-Mi culpa?-pregunto ofuscada no gustándole su actitud, el menor la había llevado de vuelta a su habitación con facilidad- quien fue el que empezó!

-Hasta donde yo sé, tú eras la que gritaba porque entrara en ti-su mano derecha fue hacia el lazo que ataba la bata de su amada-es tu culpa por gemir tan fuerte

 **Sí, no puedo negarlo, cuando el me toca, me besa y me hace suya siento como mi cabeza queda en blanco y mi visión me manda a un hermoso lugar que Kirito-kun se encarga de crear para nuestra unión.**

 **Siempre que estamos juntos sea en VR o en la realidad, siento que lo amo más y más, siento que ya no puedo vivir sin que el este a mi lado, porque estar unida a él, es el mejor de los placeres que la vida puede darme.**

 **Pero, eso también puede causar que deje ir mi voluntad a sus órdenes y como ahora el sienta que puede manejarme con la palma de su mano, me causa vergüenza pero también es un furia, porque no soy capaz de refutar sus palabras o acciones.**

-Todo es tu culpa-le grito bajando la voz y demostrando su furia al sisearlas.

-Mi culpa que te derritas en mis brazos?-le pregunto sugerente mientras besaba su hombro derecho y aspiraba el olor de su cuello descubierto.

-Pervertido

-Solo para ti-le dijo mientras que un camino de besos suaves se dejaba caer desde el cuello, su cuerpo se tensó ante eso- porque me gusta verte feliz, porque aunque las cosas no salieron como las planeamos sé que te alegras que finalmente estemos juntos-le tomo del mentón-además puedo disfrutarte como mi mujer, eso es malo?-le pregunto con una mirada afilada y oscura, esta excitado aun.

-Que si es malo?-arrugo el entrecejo aún más y separándose de su férreo control- tú crees que ser tratada como un objeto de tus fantasías no es malo, sabes cómo me siento?, si...me gusta estar contigo no lo niego, pero tus palabras rayan en lo absurdo de lo descarado con la niña y lo que creo que quieres hacer.

-Asuna

-No me toques-señalo la cama-creo que aquí falta otra cama, no quiero dormir al lado de un aprovechado insensible que no entiende nada!

-Eso jamas!- le corto en tono frio, enarcando las cejas de enojo y haciéndole tragar en seco- nunca permitiré que duermas en otra cama, tú me perteneces!-sentencio-nada tiene que ver Saki en todo esto, no me culpes por mis palabras, porque en primer lugar tu fuiste la que tomo la decisión que nos trajo aquí, así que cuida lo que dices!

-Me culpas por adoptar a Saki y adelantar nuestros sueños?-le pregunto asustada

-Sí, te culpo por eso y mucho más-el agarre de sus dos manos aumento causándole un poco de dolor-pero porque te amo tanto, es que puedo pasar todas tus ideas por mas descabelladas que sean y por eso, por este asunto que nos une esta noche, jamás permitiré que vuelvas a dormir en otra cama, Saki ahora es nuestra hija y tú eres mi mujer que eso te quede claro-le dio un medio beso- de ahora en adelante cualquier locura que quieras hacer me la consultas primero, no quiero sentirme como el payaso del mundo cuando todos saben algo y yo nada.

-Pe..

-Pero nada Asuna, ya en SAO me saliste con el cuento de las dos camas y perdimos dinero por eso, ahora no tenemos fondos ilimitados así que contrólate-la apretó más fuerte y acerco su rostro dándole un beso profundo y significativo en los labios. Un gemido más alto surgió de la aturdida Asuna, quien no pudo atajar aquel impulso salvaje característico de su amado, la mordisqueo frenéticamente, lamió y exploro esa conocida cavidad una y otra vez quitándole el aliento. El aire poco a poco le fue faltando por lo que en búsqueda de ese preciado aliento de vida, se alejó de su boca y aspiro profundo tratando de regularse- Entendiste!, te juro que nada les faltara pero no me lleves a límites que no deseo, jamás lo intentes porque no estás jugando sola, esto no es ningún VR, esto no es un maldito juego!

-Perdón por atarte a algo que no querías-nuevamente fue cortada por un brusco beso

-No me malentiendas Asuna, si estoy furioso como te dije antes, pero nunca dejaría de lado a Saki, es mi hija y espero que le ayudemos a crecer con buena salud y amor- le susurro sobre sus labios- que tu amor por ella sea el mismo que el de Yui y jamás la abandones

-Jamás lo haría

-Entonces demuéstralo y comienza a comportarte como un madre y una adulta, no fue esa tu decisión al adoptarlas?, querías que fuéramos una familia y por eso yo acepte, no porque me agrade lo demás, así que calladita y ven acá que tu esposo quiere celebrar nuestra linda noche de recién casados.

 **En parte tiene razón, lo estoy obligando a una situación de la que ninguno estaba preparado, pero por aquel inmenso amor que le tengo es que acepte todo lo que se nos viniera.**

Asuna no comento más, los ánimos se habían vuelto a relajar, el ambiente se había tornado más pasional, un ambiente que reconocían y amaban por completo. Su mirada había vuelto a tornarse cálida, gris y apasionada,, sus besos habían hecho que necesitara el tacto de su piel desnuda contra la de él.

Le encantaba sentir las diferencias físicas, sus colores, sus sabores y su entrega total. Quería vivir el presente y dejar de preocuparse por el momento por ese futuro incierto que nadie puede predecir. Vivir sus sueños un paso por día, compartir sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus triunfos y su amor.

Kirito por su lado, después de estallar en furia por aquellas palabras de su esposa, decidió demostrarle con hechos sus sentimientos, no buscaría su aceptación, le haría el amor una y otra vez esa noche para hacerle entender que está equivocada, la ama y por eso acepto ese reto.

Con una necesidad de hacerla gemir y gritar su nombre sin importarle que Saki los escuchara, le quito por completo su bata que antes le había desamarrado.

-Me encanta verte desnuda y tener la libertad de acariciar cada parte de tu deliciosa piel-susurro excitado mientras la observaba de arriba hacia abajo.

 **Que me digan que soy un degenerado, pero solo lo soy con ella y lo sabe, su cuerpo es mi alimento y la fuente de mis energías diarias, así que no tiene por qué quejarse por amarla con tanta intensidad.**

Dejándola de pie, bajo y quedando de rodillas lentamente comenzó a besar esas perfectas piernas, delineándolas con su lengua y alternando mordiscos que rápidamente lamia y besaba. Asuna sentía ese delicioso estado de excitación surcando su cuerpo de nuevo, comenzó a jadear sintiendo aquellos besos y caricias, se movió un poco llegando a estar atrapada entre la pared y su amado mientras atrapaba mechones de su amado cabello negro.

El deslizo sus manos por sus muslos, dirigiéndose a su trasero que apretó y masajeo, era tan redondo, suave y perfecto que podría compararlas con sus pechos.

-Ka..Kazuto espera-suplico

-No lo haré-le dio una lamida rápida a su centro separando un poco sus piernas. Las rodillas de la mayor temblaron y se agarró de sus hombros, como pudo lo alejo haciéndolo tropezar en el suelo, momento que ella aprovecho para colocarse a horcadas entre las piernas de su amado-pero qué?

-Quiero hacerlo- le susurro, apoyo la palma de su mano contra el trabajado pecho inclinando su cuerpo hasta besarle lentamente-déjate hacer-sus labios fueron bajando hasta el cuello mientras sus frágiles manos tocaban deleitados sus hombros anchos, sus bíceps trabajados que últimamente el gimnasio le había dado, su vientre marcado, sus piernas, todo, todo lo que componía a Kazuto le encantaba. Se había convertido en un niño en un adulto hermoso y sexi en tan solo 3 años, se relamió en éxtasis al pensar que en los siguientes años vería de cerca más de sus cambios.

Su lengua saboreo su piel con sensualidad atravesando su torso desnudo. Lentamente los besos viajaron a la entrepierna del menor, le quito de golpe su ropa interior con los dientes sacándole una sonrisa mientras jadeaba, así fue como libero su despierta virilidad.

Se acercó sintiendo el aumento de la respiración de su amado y lamió la piel sensible frente a ella, primero lo masajeo con sus manos para después lamer y besar toda su extensión subiendo y bajando. Escuchaba contenta los roncos gemidos que salían de el con su nombre impreso, pero su propia excitación la llevo a saltar un poco al sentir como los curiosos dedos de su amado trataban de tocar su punto de placer en rendición.

-Asuna, espera voy a terminar rápido si sigues así

-Quiero escucharte-le dijo sin separarse de su trabajo haciendo movimientos con más rapidez

-Y yo a ti- Kirito se separó un poco para moverse, la tomo de las caderas y la giro para que le diera la espalda quedando en cuatro sobre el mismo. El bajo un poco su cuerpo para tener la intimidad de su amada sobre su boca, así mismo Asuna tenía el miembro del menor a su disposición.

Llevando sus lenguas y bocas al miembro íntimo del otro comenzaron la doble sesión, llenando la habitación de pequeños gemidos y chasquidos con los labios, el sonido atenuado de la lengua buscando lo más profundo de ese miembro caliente y húmedo. Kirito besaba, lamia y succionaba toda la extensión de los labios vaginales separándolos en sesiones de penetración de sus dedos, además acariciaba a sus anchas la parte de su trasero y sus temblorosas piernas.

-Ahh..Kazu, espera..ahh-Asuna dejo de masturbarlo cuando sintió como su vientre estallaba en esas conocidas mariposas liberando su esencia sobre su rostro. El espadachín bebió con gusto aquel manjar de su amada mientras que alcanzaba su liberación con un ronco gemido.

Kirito se incorporó y observo a su amada acostada boca abajo respirando agitadamente después de su orgasmo, sus ojos avellana deslumbraban en placer. Beso toda su espalda y mordió su trasero en varias sesiones de caricias y se acercó a ella más íntimamente.

-Solo tú haces que me excite demasiado con solo verte- murmuro con voz ronca en su oreja la cual mordió, bajo a su cuello mientras le hacía notar su aun estado excitado-esto es lo que causas en mi

-Ahhh Kazu, Kazu!- Asuna grito sin poder contenerlo tras sentir como en esa posición el entraba en un fuerte, constante y certero impulso. Sentía los besos de Kirito en su espalda haciéndola ronronear cual gato por sus mimos y sus constantes embestidas a las que sus manos se anclaron a cada lado de su cadera sin darle escapatoria si no de sentir a gusto como su amado le hacia el amor.

Al tiempo que ella también comenzaba a mover sus caderas para ayudarle con el descontrolado movimiento, una de las manos las usaba para acariciarse sus pezones. Kirito al darse cuenta de esto la levanto de improviso dejándola contra la pared aun de espaldas y sin salir de ella sus manos fueron directo a los pechos y clítoris de su amada atendiéndola y escuchando como se derretía entre sus manos.

-Eres mía Asuna

-Si..siempre!-le grito en medio de uno de sus orgasmos. Esa noche sabía que no la dejaría dormir-No, no tan fuerte, des..despertare a la niña!

-No importa-le susurro mientras que aumentaba las sensaciones. Asuna sentía en medio del agonizante y delicioso placer como su trasero era golpeado rítmicamente por aquel grande e hinchado miembro. Sentir como su virilidad entraba y salía de ella, era sentir la gloria.

 **La cama será la menor de tus preocupaciones mi hermosa Asuna, esta noche no dormirás si de mi depende y aunque me supliques, no me detendré, es tu castigo por tus palabras y por dejarme tanto tiempo esperando por tu cuerpo y atenciones.**

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **Continúa en la primera escena del cap anterior**

 **POV de Kazuto**

Hicimos el amor toda la noche, en un frenesí que supongo fue el resultado de la tremenda tensión sexual que vivimos en estos últimos meses por culpa de mi trabajo y nuestros estudios. Sonreí al ser consiente que perdimos la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos después de que ella se rindiera a lo inevitable y me dejara degustarla como siempre en mis sueños suelo tenerla.

-mmm-Ella se removió gustosa ante mi toque en su espalda y vientre. Recorrí con mis labios la piel que tenía a mi alcance sin tener que moverme demasiado. Al despertar ella se giró buscándome y me deslumbro con una hermosa sonrisa cansada, sus ojos se notaban cansados ante la faena, pero me saludaban con ese amor de mujer, que aún me sorprendo de tenerla a mi lado después de tantos obstáculos. Se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver que mis manos no habían dejado de acariciarla ante su despertar- Bue..buenos días Kirito-kun

-Buenos días mi princesa- le bese de forma tenue en sus labios

-...-sus delicados brazos se pusieron detrás de mi cuello- esto no es un sueño verdad?-enarque las cejas- quiero decir, esto es real?

-Tan real que hay un par de angelitos en la habitación contigua y estamos en una casa solo para nosotros.

-...-Me beso con anhelo-no quiero que esto acabe jamás-su mirada era segura ahora-te prometo que no dudare, estaré allí para ti y para ellas, seré tu pilar así como tú el mío, no me dejes sucumbir a las inseguridades y se mi compañero toda la vida.

-Jamás te dejare y lo sabes, deben de matarme primero para eso.

-Kirito-kun, no digas eso!-me grito golpeándome un poco en el pecho. Ante ese hecho tome rápido su mandíbula y la bese con fuerza dejándola sin aliento.

-Te amo, eso jamás lo dudes- le dije mientras que rápidamente me colocaba sobre ella, le abría las piernas y me enterraba en su interior arrancándole un gemido intenso. Uní nuestras manos sobre su cabeza, mis labios se entretuvieron en sus pechos y mis caderas comenzaron el balanceo constante de las embestidas. Normalmente la abría preparado con un orgasmo inicial, pero poco me importa el protocolo cuando ella está bajo mi cuerpo retorciéndose en placer- así tenga que hacerte el amor todas las horas del día, todos los años de nuestra vida, jamás te dejare de amar, eres mía y siempre estaré a tu lado.

 _Sonido de la puerta abriéndose_

 **Pov Normal**

-Ni que fueras un conejo Kazuto-se escuchó una sarcástica voz desde la puerta haciéndolos sobresaltar del susto, Asuna se atraganto en su saliva mientras que Kazuto se golpeó con la cabecera de la cama.

-MAMA!-gritaron ambos al notar un par de rostros en la puerta, Kyouko con Saki en sus brazos con un aura oscura y ojos de asesina, mientras que la matriarca Kirigaya tenía una expresión de gozo, movía su mano derecha como si le restara importancia. Como pude cogí las sabanas y las arroje sobre la desnuda Asuna

-Arréglense y los esperamos en el comedor-Dijo Kyouko saliendo de la habitación mientras que se contenía de matar a alguien, ya que la sonriente Saki estaba en sus brazos.

-Da gracias de que sus padres no los descubrieron-dijo Midori sonriendo-recuerden que tenemos la llave y habíamos quedado de vernos temprano, así que no nos culpen por estar en otro mundo- se dio media vuelta-Asuna-chan me alegra que mi niño te atienda bien, se nota que pasaron una noche muy ajetreada.

-Mama!-Grito Kazuto mientras que se levantaba con rapidez para buscar sus cosas, la mirada jocosa de su madre se desvió hacia cierta parte de su anatomía

-Qué recuerdos me traen de mi juventud-susurro mientras que salía, sus ojos se toparon con una figura que estaba oculta detrás de la puerta- Suguha porque te escondes?

-Eh, bueno...pienso que no debí de venir con ustedes-dijo en un susurro, mientras que Kazuto la observaba con ojos abiertos al máximo.

Los hermanos se observaron mudos y Kazuto supo que esa mirada dolida era por aquel encuentro que hace años atrás debieron de completar, trago en seco cuando Asuna enarco las cejas y la observo oscuramente. Ella se fue levantando y se acercó a la congelada Suguha.

-Vamos hija, dejemos que los tortolitos se arreglen, tenemos que arreglar el desayuno.

La agarro del brazo y la saco del lugar, sabía que la habitación se había sumido en un silencio aturdidor por ese encuentro y no quería que las cosas se salieran de su curso.

Kazuto se acercó a la seria Asuna y la beso, sus miradas decían todo sin tener que hablar mucho, pero ella se lejos de su contacto y fue a vestirse

-Asuna

-Habla con ella o lo haré yo- sentencio.

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **Pov Kazuto**

Después de que pasamos por aquella escena bizarra de nuestras madres encontrándonos teniendo relaciones, nos vestimos apurados y bajamos al comedor donde mi madre hacia alarde de su cocina. Toda la mañana la pasamos entre el control médico de Saki, las bromas de mi madre sobre mi virilidad, las oscuras miradas matadoras de mi suegra y la llamada que tuve de casi conferencia con Kikuoka, quien enterado de mi reciente paternidad, no dudo en felicitarme y darme "muy" buenos consejos de cómo debía de comportarme y no dejar que las hormonas se descontrolaran.

Le colgué completamente abochornado mientras que por el rabillo del ojo podía notar la melancólica figura de mi hermana, trague en seco, era hora de arreglar las cosas y dejarlas claras.

Le pedí que saliéramos a caminar y por insistencia de ella fuimos rumbo al parque cerca de la estación. Lucia realmente triste y se aferraba a mi brazo de una forma que me preocupo, temblaba y fue ella quien comenzó a hablar.

-Nissan, porque?

-Ya deberías de saberlo Sugu, nunca te lo he ocultado, Asuna siempre ha sido y será la persona que más amo en este mundo

-Porque insistes en hacerme daño?

-Hacerte daño-pare y la aleje un poco para que me viera. Sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas- eres tú la que se hace daño sola en pensar que en algún momento yo pudiera sentir algo por ti, tu misma te engañaste, porque por mi parte jamás negué lo que sentía por ella.

-Me prometiste que volverías a casa cuando la rescataras-bajo su mirada-me prometiste que hablarías conmigo

-Lamento que no hubiese hecho, pero las cosas ya no están para hablar de cosas que ya están muy claras

-Para mí no son claras!-Me grito-tu haz jugado con mis sentimientos, me diste esperanzas que volviendo a casa me darías mi lugar en tu corazón, pensé que lo de Asuna-san era solo un capricho del momento!

-Jamás he jugado contigo Suguha

-Porque quieres angustiarme con semejante actuación, esto es un maldito sueño!- tome una bocanada de aire y pedí al cielo una iluminación divina que me pudiera ayudar a contestarle y no herirle más, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle ella agarro mi mano y continuo con una sonrisa extraña- Kazu, ven conmigo, vámonos lejos de todo y todos, recuperemos lo que teníamos en la infancia y abramos nuestros corazones a plenitud, sabes que yo te amo, se mío y déjame ser tuya, abandona todas esas obligaciones que no quieres y vivamos tranquilos en un lugar alejado- Ella se recargo en mi pecho y la mire a los ojos más de cerca. Suguha era una chica hermosa, no lo niego, podría conquistar al chico que quisiera y no entendía porque tenía que estar suplicando por el cariño de una persona tan cobarde como yo.

-No lo haré Suguha, jamás me harás abandonar lo que más amo-ella se me acerco y rápidamente me robo un beso en los labios- Oye!

Empecé a sentir una terrible culpa y tristeza por mi hermana, no quería verla así, era como verme a mí mismo cuando sentí que iba a perder a mi amada en el pasado.

Mis recuerdos dolorosos no me dejaron pensar en nada más y sentí como me faltaba el aire. También pude ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Suguha.

-Nissan que te pasa?- su gesto de tristeza cambio a uno de preocupación

-Lo siento Sugu, jamás podría dejar de amar a Asuna-me acerque a su cuerpo y la abrace fuerte. Sentí como su cuerpo entero tembló mientras que mis lágrimas salían sin contenerlas- ella ha sido la razón por la que pude sobrevivir en SAO, ella es la razón por la que me esfuerzo tanto día a día, porque amo verla feliz, porque amo tenerla a mi lado en esta vida, en este momento y en esa casa-acaricie suavemente su cabeza cuando escuche sus hipeos, también estaba llorando- yo le pertenezco a Asuna en cuerpo y alma, mi vida es suya, todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a ella, porque su luz me guio en un camino lleno de oscuridad, porque su sonrisa y su fuerza fueron el soporte al cual llegue, después de caminar en un rumbo desconocido toda mi vida.

-No!, no puede ser..no es cierto!, tu eres mío, siempre estuviste destinado a mí!- rompió a llorar más fuerte y no le dije nada, solo la deje desahogarse. En un instante me empujo golpeándome fuerte en el pecho y me miro furiosa- Si no dejas de decir mentiras es porque esa bruja te está manipulando, Asuna-san es una embustera, tu eres mío!- grito y se limpió las lágrimas en un intento de contenerlas.

-Nos casamos en SAO, nos casamos en ALO y aquí en la realidad nos casamos en una notaría ayer con la aprobación de nuestros padres-le dije serio- tu solo estás pensando en ti misma y nunca has aceptado la realidad, ella es mi familia y ahora junto a Yui y Saki es la madre de mis tesoros, nadie me está controlando.

-Así de fácil?, tratas de hacerme creer que nuestros padres y los de Asuna los dejaron casarse en secreto sin que nadie se enterara y pudieran detener la boda?, esas son mentiras!

-Es la verdad, pero como dice mi madre algunas veces, las personas que no escuchan son unos idiotas, tienen la verdad frente a ella y no saben cómo manejarla- dije molesto al pensar que ella pudiera haber detenido nuestra boda relámpago de ayer.

-Me estás diciendo idiota!- Sugu solo enfureció más y me dio una bofetada

Ella era una asidua al Kendo desde que éramos pequeños y por eso había desarrollado una musculatura muy fuerte, por eso ese golpe fue como sentir una barra de metal golpeándote en la espalda sin nada que la detenga.

Suguha me miro asustada y pude ver su inmediato arrepentimiento en su mirada al observar como disimuladamente limpie la sangre de la comisura de mis labios, un enrojecimiento en mi mejilla y el dolor que vinieron consigo me decían que pronto se vería un lindo moretón en el lugar, pero yo me mantuve tranquilo aun cuando ella se merecía que reaccionara, no le daré la oportunidad.

-Ka..Kazuto, perdón, perdón..yo-trato de acercarse, pero de un manotazo la aleje-Nissan

-Eso seré siempre-voltee para regresar a casa-solo tu hermano y nada más, espero que entiendas eso y no me hagas tomar cartas en el asunto, porque si te metes con mi familia, me olvidare que eres parte de ella-la observe fríamente de reojo y ella se tensó por completo- haz un solo movimiento en falso y no será Asuna quien te ponga una mano encima.

Me miro algo asustada y sentí un poco de remordimiento por amenazarla seriamente, pero no voy a negar que eso es verdad. Debe de entender las cosas como son en realidad, sé que nuestra madre ha hablado también con ella para hacerle ver la verdad y aun continúa con su terquedad.

-Espero que seas un buena tía con Saki y sigas apoyando a Yui en su aprendizaje-pare un momento-si entras nuevamente a mi casa, no quiero ver tus intentos por separarnos, porque entiende...jamás lo harás- remarque esa parte y me aleje por completo del lugar, mi esposa y mis hijas me esperaban y yo no podía quedarme perdiendo el tiempo con alguien tan terco como mi hermana.

Algo alejado escuche como algo caía y no tuve que voltear ni parar para saber que Sugu había caído de rodillas mientras que lloraba.

 **Eres mi hermana, siempre lo serás, pero jamás tendrás un lugar diferente a ese**

 **++KiriAsu++**

La tarde de ese sábado continuo con una salida familiar a comprar la ropa de la menor de las Kirigaya, Midori y Kyouko los habían dejado solos por ir a sus trabajos, después de la revisión médica y Suguha no volvió a la casa.

El golpe de su rostro lo tapo con un poco de maquillaje de Asuna, aunque esta se dio cuenta y suspirando en resignación lo ayudo mientras que mantenía una sonrisa tranquila.

-Necesitas ayuda en algo?- Kazuto escucho a una joven vendedora que se había acercado a su lado. Por varios minutos se había quedado observando las pijamas infantiles con todos los colores y diseños que podían tener. Su mente le hacía tener una sonrisa tonta mientras imaginaba a su pequeña con ese traje de oso panda, el de gatita rosa o ese de bailarina con destellos pasteles, la harían ver hermosa.

-No se preocupe señorita, solo estaba revisando las colecciones

-Viene solo- le pregunto de forma algo coqueta haciéndolo suspirar sin que ella se percatara, por eso es que a él no le gusta salir a los lugares concurridos, las mujeres quedan muy fácilmente prendadas a su presencia y sería más complicado si su amada se percataba.

-No, estoy acompañando a mi esposa-dijo haciendo énfasis con la mano que tenía la simple sortija y mostrando el vestier donde la mencionaba estaba, mientras que le ayudaba a Saki a probarse un vestido.

-oh, perdóneme entonces-se disculpó asustada- si requiere alguna ayuda, no dude en hacérmelo saber

-Por supuesto

-Papa Zuto!-grito Saki corriendo a su lado con el lindo vestido pastel en sus manitos, apena llego al lado de su padre se lanzó a sus brazos abiertos. Los ojos verdes de Saki estaban muy contentos, atrás quedo las lágrimas de tristeza de la revisión temprana de la enfermera.

-Que sucede princesa, ya te cansaste de las compras de mama?

-Nop-negó sonriendo-mía, mama y Yui me lo dieron!-le mostró contenta

-Sí, es que te verías hermosa con el- le respondió mientras que le retiraba un rizo de su frente y lo ponía detrás de su oreja para después besarle la frente.

\- Awww que ternura!- Se escuchó un doble murmullo de la vendedora y una compradora cercanas

-Oye muchacho, en verdad es tu hija?-pregunto un anciano que enarcaba sus cejas en seriedad, lo observaba para no perderse de sus acciones.

-Así es señor, es mi hija Saki

-Mama!-grito Saki mientras que se abrazaba a su padre, la mirada de ese anciano y las mujeres la ponían nerviosa y eso lo noto Kazuto, quien la abrazo acariciando su espalda.

-Que sucede mi amor?-le pregunto Asuna mientras que llegaba a su lado junto a Yui, traía en sus manos dos conjuntos más de overol y vestido- oh discúlpeme señor, no lo había visto- se disculpó con el anciano al lado de Kazuto

-Eres la madre de esta criatura?-le pregunto

-Así es señor-se acercó a Kazuto y tomo a su hija, había notado la mirada seria de su amado y el miedo de su niña.

-Hay algún problema con ello?-pregunto una voz masculina que los hizo voltear hacia la izquierda notando la figura del afamado samurái

-Klein!-Dijeron ambos al unísono

-Hola chicos-se acercó y hablo al anciano repitiendo su pregunta

-Pobre muchacha-fue lo único que dijo alejándose del lugar mientras le lanzaba una mirada de repugnancia a Kazuto-tener que aguantar con una sonrisa una deshonra a tan tierna edad, esta sociedad cada vez está más podrida, pobre criatura.

-Si será-comenzó Kazuto siendo detenido por el brazo de su amigo quien negó con la cabeza

-Esto será otro de los obstáculos que deberán de superar ante su decisión chicos, los viejos son unos ridículos tradicionalistas que no entenderán fácilmente-aumento su sonrisa-pero creo que lo harán muy bien, estoy seguro- se acercó a la curiosa Saki y acaricio su cabeza entre las coletas rizadas que su mama había hecho esa mañana para ella.

-Como supiste donde estábamos?-pregunto su mejor amigo serio mientras Asuna suspiraba.

-Tu madre me lo dijo cuándo los llame esta mañana.

 **Los límites de ser padres, los límites de ser esposos tan jóvenes, los límites de ser miembros de una sociedad tan tradicionalista como Japón. Todo el camino de una vida juntos ha comenzado, nadie más que ellos podrá decidir el camino que seguirán, sus padres ya los han aconsejado, saben que estas situaciones se pueden presentar, pero en sus mentes nunca se les pasara el hecho de separarse por algo como eso.**

 **Son familia desde SAO, son esposos desde las líneas delanteras, son padres desde el inicio de su relación y como la pareja más importante de SAO, cuidaran sus espaldas de todos los obstáculos que se puedan presentar...por qué el camino apenas está por comenzar.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Hola a todos, con este tercer capítulo se establece la forma de la relación dorada, desde acá los capítulos no serán consecutivos, serán de momentos de Saki, momentos pasado el tiempo, momentos en el que demostraremos que la vida real no es color de rosa y la responsabilidades no son fáciles de asumir, pero si tienes un amor tan fuerte como el de este par, todo saldrá bien y las cosas marcharan genial.**

 **Eran One-shot, pero sin perder la esencia de esos capítulos anteriores**

 **El lado cómico volverá, junto al enfrentamiento con las demás miembros del harem que no están felices por la idea. Se los prometo.**

 **Antes de marcharme, les agradezco una vez más a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias, esas ideas que una vez que la musa entrega, no es posible dejarla a un lado por más que se intente.**

 **Nos vemos pronto en una próxima actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, les traigo el capítulo adelantado de esta semana ya que tengo tiempo, espero les guste.**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **La edad es lo que menos importa para lanzarse a la aventura si la persona que amas es la indicada, no importan los problemas, no importa lo que dirán, nada puede sacarlos de su burbuja, si saben cómo afrontar el camino diario…el camino del destino.**

-Asuna-susurro con excitación-me encanta tenerte así- le dijo cerca de su oreja

-A mi igual Kazu- le dijo con dulzura mientras su lánguida mirada lo observaba con infinita pasión

-No quiero que le prestes atención a lo que ese anciano dijo-le dijo acariciándola-eres mi mujer, eres mía, así como yo soy tuyo, Saki es nuestra hija por decisión de ambos y vivir juntos ha sido nuestro sueño, no lo pienses demasiado- pronuncio mientras que con extrema suavidad coloco la esponja sobre el hombro de su esposa; esta al sentirlo dio un leve respingo por el cambio de temperatura.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación que aquel contacto le provocaba. Kirito por su lado procuraba ir lo más despacio posible, para acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer a su voluntad y decisión. La esponja fue viajando por los hombros donde el jabón los acariciaba de forma envidiante, seguida de la cálida agua que caía sobre ambos y al final sus propios besos trazaban esa zona en completa dulzura.

 **Esa tarde habían regresado de las compras con un samurái siguiéndolos y aconsejándolos, su salida no había sido como esperaba y la intromisión de aquel sujeto había hecho que Asuna quisiera regresar a casa. Sus orbes avellana no pudieron ocultar las lágrimas que trataba de contener para evitar que su pequeña se preocupara, pero los ojos pétreos de su esposo le decían que se tranquilizara, que no la dejaría sola, que esas tonterías se podrían repetir y ella debía de ser lo suficiente fuerte para afrontarlo.**

 **Terminaron la cena, dejaron a Saki dormida en brazos de su hermana y por insistencia de Kirito fueron a tomar una ducha juntos para quitar esas malas energías.**

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos que en un movimiento en falso la esponja resbalo de sus manos, en ese instante sus dedos rozaron levemente la hermosa y atrayente espalda de la mayor. Trago saliva, quería que estuviera su control en pie para alegrarla y no volver ese momento tan pasional, pero se daba cuenta que era muy difícil hacerlo si la dueña de sus pasiones estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, con sus ojos cerrados y completamente entregada a lo que él le pudiera hacer.

Asuna no tardo en reconocer que era la calidez de los dedos de su esposo quienes tocaban su piel con suaves movimientos. Un fuerte y conocido escalofrió viajo como un rayo por su cuerpo electrizado hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Él se aproximó más a ella, la abrazo con fuerza y acaricio con su izquierda su vientre.

-Kirito-kun-susurro

-Lo siento, no puedo contenerme-le respondió con una pequeña mordida en su hombro que causo que ella diera un gemido más fuerte.

Asuna permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, apoyada completamente en su amado y disfrutando de sus caricias. Pudo percibir como las grandes manos masculinas fueron subiendo pausadamente hasta posicionarse sobre sus senos haciéndola quedarse sin aliento, mismas manos que fueron moviéndose en círculos con algo de fuerza. Su cuello era atacado por un boca feroz que seguramente para el día siguiente le dejaría un moretón.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo le pidiera más acciones, por lo que se separó de él, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente, rodeo su cuello con sus agraciados brazos y se lanzó al ataque de aquella boca que para ella siempre había sido un manjar. El espacio se redujo a cero cuando este uso sus manos para hacerla saltar y tomando sus largas piernas, las enredo en su cadera. Estampo a Asuna contra la pared de azulejos y la beso con fuerza mientras que la acariciaba a sus anchas. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un vaivén exquisito que se combinaba con el agua de caía sobre ellos.

En medio de su beso, Asuna se percató de lo excitado que estaba su pareja, se movió un poco para que su cadera chocara con aquel miembro que pedía a gritos ser atendido por un cálido paraíso, se separó un poco jadeante y le dijo

-Te necesito Kazuto, ya no aguanto

-…-El dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y pudo admirar la mirada turbia por el deseo de quien lo llamaba-Tus deseos son ordenes-La volvió a besar con más fuerza mientras que sus manos fueron tras su trasero apretándolo y haciendo que su miembro ingresara en el cálido paraíso en una fuerte estocada.

-…-Asuna se aferró a él con fuerza y gimió con soltura mientras sentía como se volvía uno con el hombre que amaba-No sé..si es locura lo que siento o es obsesión, pero cada minuto del día quiero que estés en mi interior, que nunca me dejes y me beses hasta que te lleves el último aliento de mi alma-le gimió a viva voz mientras que las embestidas subían en intensidad

-No es obsesión, es amor

Ambos continuaron una danza donde los besos, las caricias y los gemidos eran los protagonistas. Pronto se despegaron de la pared y se colocaron bajo la regadera. El roce era exquisito y las embestidas eran más poderosas, él no pensaba parar hasta que ella le suplicara que lo hiciera.

Asuna se sentía desfallecer, llegando al punto de que fue golpeada repetidamente por oleadas de adrenalina, sus orgasmos y caricias al mismo tiempo. Se sentía suspendida en el espacio, elevada a una éxtasis increíble, su interior se fue apretando de forma tan magnifica que hacia jadear fuerte a su amado, sentía como su miembro caliente se hinchaba más y más hasta que en una fuerte y poderosa embestida que llego hasta el fondo, dejo ir todo lo que contenía en su interior.

Y se sintió llena, llena por completo de su amor, llena de su calidez, de su determinación y de su pasión arrasadora que no la dejaría nunca.

-Te amo- dijeron al unisono

Con la respiración entrecortada abrieron sus ojos sin dejar su posición y se miraron. Se amaban con toda el alma y no hacía falta que dijeran nada, en sus ojos cualquiera podía ver la fuerza de su sentimiento.

Permanecieron unidos en un solo ser mientras compartían un largo beso

Esa noche apenas empezaba.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Saki fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, la oscuridad de su habitación era menguada por la cálida luz de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Parpadeo con sueño y con extrañeza, su mirada verde estaba algo asustado cuando pregunto

-Papa?- no había nadie en aquella habitación que le respondiera a ese llamado y el silencio del lugar le hacían temblar. En su boquita se comenzó a formar un puchero y un pequeño sollozo salió, siendo contenido a tiempo por alguien a quien no había notado.

-Que sucede Saki-chan-una pequeña luz a su izquierda y un cálido abrazo la hicieron voltear con prisa- porque lloras?

-Oneesan-susurro tallando sus ojitos. La mano derecha de la pelinegra se fue a ayudarle a retirar esas lagrimas- no estar sola?, Saki no estar sola?

-Nunca lo estarás-le respondió Yui mientras que sentándose mejor en la cama, llevo a la pequeña a su regazo y la abrazo- nuestros padres y yo nunca te dejaremos, no temas-le dijo notando con su función original de SAO como su pequeña hermana sufría, su mirada y su cuerpo le decían que temía que la dejaran sola

-Yo no quiero irme-le dijo empuñando su puño contra el pecho de la mayor-no quiero

-Saki-chan mírame-le dijo con cariño haciendo que los ojito verdes subieran a ver a los negros-estamos contigo, eres nuestra, nunca te dejare-le beso la frente-te lo prometo, jamás te dejaremos.

-Papa Zuto y Mama Auna no me dejaran también?-la miro como tratando de creerle-yo no soy mala cierto?-

-Que?- pregunto Yui en un suspiro, las palabras y acciones de su pequeña hermana le decían que había sufrido bastante en el pasado y creía que si se portaba mal la abandonarían-nunca Saki-chan, jamás, primero tendrían que destruirme a mi o pasar por encima del cadáver de nuestros padres, para que tú te fueras de nuestro lado.

-No, no quiero-su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar siempre abrazada con más fuerza-no me gutan los mostruos, son malos y decir que Saki es mala.

-No lo eres, confía en ti, confía en nosotros-le dio otro beso en la frente mientras que le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla-eres nuestra familia, eres la hermanita que por mucho tiempo desee, jamás te dejare.

-A dormir Oneesan estará acá?

-Por supuesto-le respondió.

Dos almas pequeñas y cálidas, la menor más lastimada de lo que aparenta, pero poco a poco deberá de reconocer que ya no está en la oscuridad, que las palabras malas deben de salir de su pensar y aceptar su nueva vida…con 3 personas que la aman aunque no sea de su misma sangre.

Yui se quedó toda la noche con ella tarareando las canciones de cuna que sabía mientras Saki se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, sus manitas no la dejaron, siempre empuñaron su vestido blanco aun cuando el sueño la venció.

-Pequeña avecilla lastimada, sal de tu jaula y abre tus alas, aprende a volar, ve hacia el sol que te espera, todos estaremos allí contigo-le susurro acunándola.

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **Es el segundo día en nuestro nuevo hogar, aun me cuesta creer que esto realmente este sucediendo y mi familia ahora este en un solo lugar bajo mis brazos, pero la calidez de mi pequeña Yui, la sonrisa tierna y los abrazos de oso de Saki y el amoroso y sexi cuerpo de Asuna a mi lado, me hacen sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.**

 **Es domingo, solo un día antes de que volvamos a la rutina del estudio y el trabajo, las cosas cambiaran mucho a partir de mañana con el manejo de los tiempos, pero sé que con ella a mi lado cuidándome las espaldas como siempre, no retrocederé, ella es mi pilar, es mi soporte para enfrentar todo.**

Aún no había abierto los ojos tras estar pensando en esto y disfrutar el agradable olor de su mujer, pero una risa contenida se escuchaba en el ambiente. Algo familiar le tocaba sus ojos y sus mejillas con cautela, casi como una pluma, aunque se ensañaba en su labio inferior al que tironeaba y tomaba en sus deditos la saliva que por ella escurría. Cuando esto pasaba su pequeña atacante sonreía más ante su juego.

Decidió no abrir los ojos para dejarle jugar más con él y ver hasta donde llegaría sin su intervención, solo dejo que sus sentidos le dijeran que estaba pasando y sintiendo con aquel pequeño peso que se había instalado en su pecho y vientre no dejándole posibilidad de movimiento.

Su atacante seguía tocándolo con suavidad y bajo a su cuello mientras que le daba pequeños picos que le ocasionaban cosquillas, la respiración tranquila de ella le decía que no quería parar y apenas podía contener sus risas.

Levanto sus manos con cautela de que ella no lo descubriera en su intento de sorprenderla y antes de atacar dejo escuchar su voz

-Me pregunto quién intenta despertarme tan temprano- solo una risa infantil más fuerte obtuvo como respuesta, alzo sus manos rápidamente mientras abría sus ojos y la agarraba de sus costados atacándola con cosquillas- una linda princesita vino a despertar a sus padres eh?

-Jajaja, ya papi, jajaja-le pedía buscando aire mientras que estaba tumbada en las piernas del mayor en medio del ataque.

-…-Dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se acercó a su rizado flequillo al cual beso con ternura-Buenos días Saki

-Buenos días papi-le contesto aun con lagrimitas en sus ojos verdes. Kazuto alzo la mirada y en la puerta vio el rostro sonriente de Yui.

-Buenos días Yui-le dijo mientras cargaba a su pequeña y dirigía su mirada a su esposa.

-Hola papa, perdón por despertarte, pero ella quería verlos-le dijo en confidencia

-…-El tono de voz usado por ella le dijo a Kazuto que algo andaba mal, dirigió su mirada entre sus hijas y Yui asintió en contarle mas tarde.

-Jijiji-sonrio Saki mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- papi, hambre-le señalo su estómago.

-Lo se princesa, yo también tengo hambre-le dijo mientras que comenzó a mecer levemente a Asuna para que reaccionara. Normalmente ella sería la primera en levantarse, pero con los últimos acontecimientos sabía que estaba cansada, no la dejo dormir sino hasta hace poco más de dos horas de acuerdo a su reloj de mesa- Asuna despierta, mira quien está aquí

-Mami-canto Saki mientras Yui se sentaba en la cama, se acercó al rostro de la mayor y le dio besitos mojados-Mami

Un leve quejido le saco una sonrisa más amplia a la menor

-Vamos Asuna, eres una perezosa-le dijo en son de broma

-Como si tu no fueras el culpable de mi estado-le respondió mientras que dejaba el mundo de los sueños y se encontrara con la mirada risueña de sus hijas- Buenos días Yui-chan, Saki-chan, porque están tan temprano en la habitación?

-Mami Saki hambre-le señalo su pancita que en ese momento hacía sentir sus palabras con un leve sonido, haciéndolos sonreír

-Creo que ya te dieron la respuesta dormilona-Kazuto sonrió mientras besaba la pancita de Saki.

-Mama desnuda, no pijama?-pregunto Saki ladeando la cabeza ante los ojos agrandados de su madre.

-..-Esto provoco que se percatara de la posición en la que se hallaba y la sonrisa juguetona de Yui se lo confirmaba. Estaba como dios la trajo al mundo, solo una leve sábana blanca la cubría a ella y a Kazuto, sus piernas enredadas y caderas muy cercanas. Levanto la vista y él le dio una mirada socarrona y prepotente acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta- no te hago nada porque ellas están con nosotras.

-Por mí no hay problema mama-respondió Yui despreocupada

-Y que me harías hermosa Sub comandante?-le pregunto insinuante mientras le dirigía una mirada a Saki-Hija, tu mami no durmió con pijama porque no le gusta y a papi le complace…-no continuo por un golpe en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Te dejo sin desayunar!-le grito mientras que tomaba la bata cercana y sin que la contenta Saki lo notara se la puso

-Nah, como si pudieras-tosió mientras se lo decía

-Puedo y lo hare!-le grito mientras que trato de golpearlo en su hombro siendo detenida con rapidez y en intercambio recibía unos labios paracaidistas de su amado que la dejaron estática.

-No me malinterpretes, me encanta verte desnuda y lo sabes-le dijo en susurros mientras que se escudaba con Saki en brazos cuando ella intento volver a golpearlo-tengo a Saki contrólate

-Maldito

-Mami hambre, jugar con papi a los mostruos después-le dijo con un puchero que hizo tragar en seco a Kazuto y encolerizar más a Asuna

Kazuto no lo pensó mucho, con su bata puesta salió corriendo con Saki en brazos hacia la planta baja siendo seguido por una muy enojada vice comandante, quien quería tener su espada en su mano para matar a ese descarado de su esposo.

Saki reía contenta por los intentos de sus padres en atraparse y antes de que su madre los alcanzara, salto a los brazos de su hermana en el momento que una escoba caía de lleno en la cabeza de su padre deteniéndolo en el acto.

-jajajaja-reian ambas hermanas mientras que una Asuna con escoba en mano, se dirigía a la cocina dejando a un mareado Kazuto en la sala con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Kazuto estaba molesto, por más que lo intentara el idiota de Kikuoka se había auto invitado a la reunión de esa tarde con sus amigos, era como si intentara por todos los medios no alejarse de el para no perderse ninguna novedad de su vida. Parecía más una vieja de barrio en búsqueda de chismes que un integrante del gobierno japonés.

 _No dejes que tus hormonas que controlen, eres aun un niño_

 _Me das envidia, como desearía un cuerpo tan hermoso conmigo todas las noches_

 _Este es el precio por mantenerte fuerte_

 _Una linda niña abandonada, una IA muy especial y una vice comandante de temer, que lindo cuadro_

 _Cuando quieras tenemos una reunión de hombres_

 _Te invitare todos los pasteles que quieras si me cuentas tus correrías nocturnas_

Esas y muchas más indirectas había tenido que soportar del maldito mientras que con una cálida sonrisa trataba de congraciarse con el grupo.

Todos preguntaron por la localización de Sugu y porque no estaba en el lugar, por lo que Kazuto les comento, que desde ese día salía a su campamento de Kendo y no volvería en más de 1 mes, todos se creyeron pues conocían bien el amor que tiene la menor de los hermanos por ese estilo de combate, aunque para sorpresa del espadachín negro, unos ojos oscuros enmarcados lo miraron con una ceja en alto.

 **Nuestros ojos se conectaron desde que piso mi hogar y su pregunta muda me decía que en cualquier momento ella iba a hablar también-suspiro acongojado-la conozco, aunque ambos viviésemos en un pasado casi común, no creo que tenga derecho de conservar esperanzas cuando desde el principio las tenía perdidas.**

-Mama, mira osito, osito!-decía contenta Saki

-Es un pequeño Osito tan lindo como tu mi niña-decía Asuna acariciándole la cabeza-Gracias Liz, le gustó mucho- se dirigió a su mejor amiga quien estaba a su lado sonriente.

-No hay de que, creo que tener experiencia con mis primos ayuda-decía con una sonrisa conveniente-aunque creo que es poco a lo que ella se merece

-No te creas, entre Kirito-kun y yo le compramos muchas cosas ayer

-Oh vaya-se dirigió con su inalterable estilo burlesco al espadachín-así que ya te subiste los pantalones y mostraste la cartera como todo buen hombre?

-Que quieres decir Lizbeth?

-Solo eso, que eres un hombre muy hormonal que no se aguanta el mínimo intento de soledad para llevar por el oscuro camino a mi amiga aquí presente

-Liz!-se sonrojo completamente

-Qué?, no es verdad lo que estoy diciendo?-dijo con un mano en aptitud despreocupada- me imagino que estos dos días han estado jugando mucho, además de que al tener una responsabilidad ya dejo de ser tacaño.

-Ya te imaginaras que estamos casados, así que por supuesto hago lo que estás diciendo y lo que estás pensando-le dijo evadiendo la mirada de muerte de su esposa y la avergonzada de los demás.

-Claro, esos chupones en el cuello de mi amiga no es de un mosquito creo yo-le dijo burlona.

-Que?-grito Asuna parándose para verse en el espejo cuidadosamente. De repente su furia incremento mas de lo posible. Sobre la parte trasera de su cuello tenía varias marcas de posesivos besos y chupones bien marcados, resaltaban sobre su piel como un anuncio.

Enfurecida no noto como una pequeña mirada triste era enviada de Liz al tenso Kirito, solo se volteo con intenciones no muy santas en su mente.

-Prepárate a morir maldito!-le grito sacando una carcajada de los hombres, quienes en el caso de Klein y Kikuoka estaban de la mar de contentos escuchando todo y en el caso del ultimo había saco de quien sabe dónde una pequeña grabadora.

-Asuna-san, tranquila-se escuchó la voz de la esposa de Agil conteniendo la situación- este comportamiento es poco recomendable frente a tu hija, recuerda que lo puede aprender-señalo a la contenta Saki quien observaba con estrellitas en sus ojos la escena, parecía que le gustaba la energía impulsiva y tempestuosa de sus padres.

-Saki quiere familia loca, como Osito también lo quiere-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que buscaba a su conejo. Sinon que estaba pendiente de ella se acercó a su peluche favorito para entregárselo.

-Saki-chan, aquí lo tienes-le tendió el peluche, pero la niña apenas noto su movimientos había parado en seco, la observo con ojos grandes y al final de unos segundos de silencio reacciono dándole un golpe a la mano invasora y quitándole con fuerza su muñeco.

-Es mío!, no robes a Saki!-le grito con lagrimita en sus ojitos. Yui enarco una ceja ante aquel comportamiento al igual que Kikuoka.

-Que maleducada-le dijo con los dientes apretados Sinon ganándose una mirada fría de Kazuto, se iba a acercar a la niña con obvias intenciones, pero este la agarro fuerte del brazo

-Saki no!, no hagas eso-le regaño con voz fuerte Asuna acercándose con el ceño fruncido-así no se trata a las personas que te quieren ayudar!

-Mama no!-dijo Yui

La niña la observo con absoluto pánico, su rostro había perdido todo color y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, soltó los peluches y corrió en un grito afectado hacia la cocina siendo detenida a tiempo por Kazuto. Este ante el llamado de Yui se alertó, al tenerla en sus brazos, la pequeña trato de huir por momentos, pero al ver quien la tenía consigo comenzó a llorar aferrada a su camisa y su cuerpo aumento el temblor.

Todos los jóvenes y adultos quedaron atónitos por eso reacción, pero fue el joven padre quien hablo primero.

-Asuna no le grites de esa forma a la niña-le dijo serio mientras que trataba de consolar a su hija-Vamos Saki tranquila, todo está bien, no te hará daño

-Yo lo siento-Asuna se entristeció notablemente al ver a su pequeña tan afectada

-Esto no es normal-dijo Kikuoka con sus lentes brillantes-Yui-chan tu trataste de detenerla cierto, sabes que le paso?

-No lo sé muy bien, pero desde anoche siento que por sus palabras, sus acciones y los sentimientos que puedo detectar en ella están en un dirección equivocada, creo que fue..

-Maltratada-dijeron Kikuoka, Agil y su esposa al mismo tiempo

-Tranquila mi princesa, papa está aquí, nadie te hará daño- le decía Kazuto a la niña besándole su cabello, aun esta tenía enterrada su cara en el pecho del mayor- pero los médicos que la atendieron solo encontraron su cuadro de desnutrición.

-Su reacción es típica de maltratos, no necesariamente tienen que ser físicos y que muestren evidencias en su cuerpo, estos también pueden ser psicológicos y esos si son imposibles de eludir-comento Kikuoka llegando a su lado y poniendo su mano en su pequeña espalda con delicadeza- princesita tranquila, todo este bien.

-Pero nos ha visto pelear a Asuna y a mí y no es que lo hayamos hecho en voz baja-dijo Kazuto preocupado y más por la vista opaca de su esposa- eso no la afecto para nada, hasta sonreía divertida

-Es porque el maltrato o las palabras no eran dirigidas a ella papa-dijo Yui acercándose a su madre-tranquila mama no es tu culpa, yo tampoco lo sabía al principio.

-Oh por dios, tan pequeña!-pregunto consternada Silica

-Esos malditos desgraciados-secundo Liz observando como las miradas oscuras de Kirito y Sinon volvían a conectarse fríamente- Oye Shino, tu tampoco debiste de reaccionar así, es una niña entiéndela

-Jmm-solo eso dijo cruzando sus brazos y la mirada acerada se achico más.

-Saki, mi amor, ven cariño-dijo Asuna reponiéndose un poco, se acercó a ella siendo aún escoltada por su esposo y Kikuoka e intento acariciar su espalda, pero ella dio un respingo cuando sintió el toque, comenzando a llorar más fuerte. Esa reacción provoco una enorme tristeza en Asuna quien no pudo contener las lágrimas-lo siento mucho Saki, perdóname

-Mala, mala, mala!-grito llorando desde el pecho de su padre-Saki es mala!

-Que!-dijeron todos

-No amor, no-dijo Asuna-tú no eres mala, fui yo la que me equivoque, perdóname por favor

-Saki hija, tú no eres mala, eres una muy niña buena-dijo apoyando Kazuto-tu mama se equivocó, pero no te odia si piensas eso, ella nunca te lastimaría

Saki no estaba prestando atención, negaba con la cabeza aun llorando en el pecho de su padre, parecía que se había encerrado en su mundo, un mundo donde podría protegerse y nadie le haría daño. Con su cuerpo compungido por los temblores siguió llorando por largo rato, sus padres se quedaron con ella y la acariciaban todo el tiempo.

Kazuto alzo la mirada ante las lágrimas de su esposa y negó, alejo una mano de la espalda de Saki y retiro las lágrimas de sus ojos negando.

-No fue tu culpa, cálmate tú también

-Va a ser un largo camino-dijo Kikuoka-esta pequeña no está bien, debe de ser atendida por un terapeuta infantil, deben de quitarle ese miedo, porque seamos sinceros todos somos regañados muchas veces al día, toda nuestra vida.

-Tal vez fue por eso que la abandonaron-dijo Sinon en voz baja-no le enseñaron nada bueno más que ocultarse en una sonrisa falsa y voluntad de cristal como nosotros.

-Sinon cállate-le dijo ofuscado Kazuto

La escena era conmovedora, todos se quedaron el resto de la tarde tratando de sacar a la pequeña de su mundo con palabras, risas, juegos e invitaciones. Lo más sano para ella era que forjara lazos fuertes con personas que realmente la quisieran, para que así se pudiera abrir y ver que el mundo en el que había nacido y fue abandonada no volvería a ocurrir.

La pequeña solo dijo "mami te quiero aunque ya no me quieras" antes de caer rendida en los brazos de su padre. Ante eso Asuna la tomo en sus brazos y se largó a llorar sobre ella pidiéndole perdón, prometiéndole que iba a ser mejor, que no la dejaría jamás.

Kazuto se levantó observando a los 3 hombres de la habitación quienes asintieron mientras que se acercaba a la francotiradora, la tomaba con fuerza de su brazo y la sacaba de la casa.

-Oye pero qué demonios te pasa!-le reclamo estando en la puerta de la casa, pero un golpe demasiado cerca de su rostro la hizo saltar de la impresión.

-…-Kazuto en su ira, golpeo el muro de la casa a centímetros del rostro de la francotiradora-estás loca, en qué demonios piensas maldita sea!

-Pero, pero yo

-No me vengas con excusas, ibas a golpear a mi hija!-le grito conteniéndose de que fuera escuchado por lo demás o los vecinos- por tu culpa ella se puso así

-A mí no me culpes de la reacción de esa niña-le dijo seria-no me creo de su estado delicado, tú lo viste bien, solo quería atención porque su mami la regaño, ja..que estúpido

-Lo que estas es dolida-le dijo conteniéndose, ella se salvaba por ser mujer-Sugu te lo dijo, no es cierto?

-Que?

-Te dijo de su confesión, de mi rechazo y de su partida-le dijo claro-esta tarde tu venias con la misma intención cierto?

-De que hablas?-trago en seco, esos ojos acerados estaban completamente negros y furiosos, pocas veces le había visto esa mirada cargada de odio y sentimientos que no acepta que él tuviera.

-Tú me amas no es así?-le dijo sin rodeos haciendo que los ojos de ella se abrían en sopor-no me creas tan estúpido como para negármelo Sinon-se acercó a ella y quedo a centímetros, tanto que ella podía sentir el aliento masculino- esa promesa que me hiciste en la cueva durante el torneo de BOB, es la punta del Iceberg cierto?, querías que yo estuviera contigo siempre, que te protegiera, que te amara y me quedara como tu único pilar, pero las cosas no son así y tú lo sabes bien.

-No lo digas-le susurro

-Amo a Asuna, eso nunca te lo oculte-le siseo con furia al sentirla temblar-cuando te la presente en la tienda de Agil, confié de que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo, no era necesario que la presentara como mi novia, porque ella es mía desde siempre.

-Pero..

-Como le dije a Sugu, quiero que tengamos la misma relación de siempre si así tú lo aceptas-le alzo la mirada pues esta la había bajado-entiéndeme, eres una gran amiga, una excelente compañera, rival y aliada, tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero ni con eso podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, porque lo que tengo con Asuna es tan inmenso que nada ni nadie podría borrármela de la cabeza.

-Ser tu amiga, en serio?-le pregunto ofuscada, estaba temblando de impotencia, jamás creyó que él le refregaría en la cara su amor por esa mujer-después de que sabes mis sentimientos por ti, vas a borrar las paginas tan fácilmente y hacer de cuenta de que esta conversación nunca paso?

-Exacto-le dijo-y como esto nunca paso, espero que si en verdad quieres seguir con mi amistad, aceptes a mis hijas, a mi mujer y respetes a mi hogar. No quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa si tienes intensiones diferentes a las de apoyar, confiar y renovar la confianza entre todos.

-Pero..

-Vete Sinon-se separó de ella y la empujo hacia la reja de entrada-no te quiero ver hoy en mi casa más tiempo, suficiente el problema que causaste con mi hija, así que largo.

-Espero que esta decisión sea la correcta y que esas niñas y tu mujer lo sean-le dijo de reojo-seré tu amiga, pero no me puedes quitar el derecho de amarte. Aunque sea imposible lo hare, pues fuiste la única esperanza que tuve por mucho tiempo y la que me saco de esa oscuridad en la que me hallaba.

Sin decir más palabras, se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando a un furioso Kazuto detrás quien empuñando sus manos golpeo la pared con fuerza para desahogarse.

Era verdad, siempre lo supo, aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de agradecimiento e ilusión no eran más que un amor naciente y unilateral por parte de ella, jamás le dio alas, jamás le oculto los hechos de su vida unida a Asuna.

-No la puedes culpas Kirito-escucho la voz de Liz a su lado, no la había visto llegar- todas en su momento nos dejamos llevar por el corazón y nuestras almas buscaron la tuya como si fueras nuestra mitad

-Liz..

-Tranquilo-le paro con una sonrisa triste-nunca le he ocultado a Asuna mis sentimientos hacia ti, tu también los sabias desde SAO cuando fuimos a esa misión para forjar la Dark Repulser-le sonrió mientras que se apoyaba a su lado- con el tiempo este calor no disminuyo, pero me sentí siempre contenta de que pude ayudarlos, aconsejarlos y darles mi amistad.

-Eres masoquista Liz

-Puede ser, pero sabes porque nunca luche por ti?-le pregunto y ante la negativa del joven continuo-porque jamás podría competir con un amor que ya llevaba tiempo cultivado y que estaba floreciendo poco a poco-alzo su mirada hacia el cielo recordando-Asuna siempre me contaba de sus citas, de sus reuniones de estrategia, de sus comidas, de todos sus acercamientos aun sin nombrarte concretamente, siempre me conto de su historia desde el principio y créeme, al principio le tenía envidia, envidia porque en un juego de la muerte encontró a aquella persona que la había sentir viva, le hacía sentir ese calor hermoso en el pecho y cuando te conocí lo comprobé-le sonrió de vuelta-tú tienes esa aura que ilumina el camino de todos, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, siempre tú los ayudaras, no importa la situación.

-Yo no lo hago a propósito

-Eso lo sabemos y ese es tu principal atractivo querido-le dijo coqueta a lo que lo sonrojo- eres un don juan sin saberlo, pero tienes una linda amazona que sabe contener a todo el sequito que se mantiene tras de ti babeando por un poco de atención.

Kazuto se le quedo mirando y le sonrió, jamás podría enojarse con esa chica por más que se la pasaran insultándose.

-Gracias Liz

-No hombre-se alejó del muro y se aproximo a la puerta para volver a ingresar a la casa-para eso estamos siempre, así que vamos tienes un doble trabajo que hacer.

-Como quedamos entonces?-le pregunto acompañándola ganándose un fue golpe en su hombro-oye!

-Jajaja, eres un idiota calenturiento, eso me basta

-Qué?-grito-Liz vuelve aquí!

La siguió confundido, aunque en su interior sabía que a diferencia de su hermana y la francotiradora, en ella si podría confiar, lástima que no pudiera reconocerla como algo más.

 **Tal vez si hubiese ocurrido si mis ojos no se hubiesen idiotizado por cierta subcomandante desde el piso 1 de Aincrad**

 **++KiriAsu++**

Verla en ese estado decaído lo lastimaba, su dolor era el propio, era la fragilidad y la fortaleza hecha mujer, pero jamás le gustaba verla llorar, prefería mil veces sus sonrisas, sus gritos y sus gemidos.

Había caído la noche y finalmente todos se habían retirado prometiendo mantener el contacto para saber y ayudar a la pequeña Kirigaya. Hasta Kikuoka con una sonrisa complicada, les dio una tarjeta de un conocido suyo, especialista en estos casos infantiles para que los asesorara, pero Asuna no se había repuesto después de que Saki se alterara, la princesa dormía aun y Yui le prometió quedarse a su lado para que fuera con su madre.

Por eso en este momento la estaba observando desde la puerta de su habitación, ella estaba sentada en el marco del gran ventanal frontal vestida con su sexi pijama, copia de la que alguna vez tuvo en SAO.

-Yui se quedara con ella y nos llamara si despierta o pasa algo- le dijo mientras se desprendía de sus ropas y se colocaba su pijama, pero al no recibir respuesta de su parte, dejo lo que estaba haciendo aproximándose hacia su amada. Se colocó frente a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, aquellos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar se posaron en los suyos

-Qué clase de personas le hacen eso a una bebe como ella?, a un angelito que no tiene la culpa del mundo o los padres que tuvo?- su voz se quebró

-Unas personas que no tienen corazón, personas que no se respetan a ellas mismas-la abrazo con fuerza- personas que no tienen el derecho de tener a alguien tan maravilloso como Saki-la beso en su frente y en sus labios retirándole con sus pulgares las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas- No pienses más en eso Asuna, el pasado es pasado, ahora mira el presente, ella está con nosotros, es nuestra hija y por mi parte jamás la abandonare.

-Pero, pero yo le grite!-le susurro fuerte en medio de su lamento-Yui me trato detener, pero le grite!, me enoje mucho por la forma en la que trato a Sinon, no me importo y le grite a una niña, a mi hija!

-…-Kazuto le tomo el rostro con fuerza-Asuna mírame-le dijo serio-no digas tonterías, solo fue instinto, es una acción común por su actuar, solo fue una reprimenda de una madre a su hija. Hasta yo las tuve infinidad de veces en mi época.

-Me pregunto si estaré calificada para ser su madre

-No seas tonta Asuna-le dio un ligero golpe en su frente lo que la sonrojo-eres muy buena madre y sabes porque lo sé?-ella negó- porque una madre jamás habría dejado abandonada a una pequeña, jamás la abrazaría ni la mimaría tanto como tú lo haces con Yui y Saki, tu amor maternal es el mejor, las cuidas como propias, te desvives por ella, jamás niegas su pasado, pero sabes que son tuyas por decisión.

-Kirito-kun

-Cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos biológicos-unió su frente con la de ella-sé que serás aún mejor

-Nunca te arrepentirás por mis defectos?

-Tú me aceptaste con los míos y yo me enamore de los tuyos- la beso y la abrazo con más fuerza- quiero en un futuro ver correr pequeñas copias de nosotros por los pasillos de esta casa, quiero ver la alegría de todos, quiero ver, quiero construir, quiero forjar toda una vida a tu lado.

Asuna se aferró a su camisa buscando el apoyo que necesitaba, sus labios se dirigieron a buscar a los contrarios de forma ansiosa. Kazuto la acepto acariciando despacio su espalda, esperando a que ella se calmara, no quería iniciar nada intimo si ella no estaba al 100% recuperada.

-Quiero ser el hombre más afortunado de esta vida por tener a la mujer más hermosa y digna a mi lado-la acurruco en su hombro al notar después de unos minutos como ella se iba quedando dormida- El presente es impredecible, el futuro es un misterio, pero lo que si se es que jamás podría dejar de amarte, primero tendrían que matarme o reiniciar el tiempo para evitar conocerte.

Alzo un momento su barbilla y antes de que ella cayera por completo en manos de Morfeo le dio un beso

-Duerme tranquila, mañana estaré a tu lado como siempre y veras que tu rol de madre continuara, te amo.

-Y yo a ti-susurro quedando dormida.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien chicos, gracias nuevamente a todos los que han leído la historia, sus comentarios los tomo en cuenta no se preocupen y aunque no responda por lo general los rewiers como las chicas que me conocen lo saben, a todos les prestó atención y tomo nota atenta.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 5**

-Mami

-Mami

Escucho como aquellas palabras la traían de regreso de su mundo de sueños, parpadeo confundida por la oscuridad que aún se cernía sobre la habitación mientras sus ojos avellana trataban de encontrar la fuente de su despertar.

-Mami

Un quejido más bajo le llamo la atención a su izquierda a lo que alejándose del abrazo que se ceñía de su cintura, capto la imagen de su pequeña hija sentada en el piso de su recamara, sus ojitos tristes contenían lágrimas y sus manitas estaban aferradas a su conejo de peluche.

-Saki-chan!-pronuncio con sorpresa mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba a su hija. Esta al verla primero se tensó y dio un paso atrás, pero al ver los ojos brillosos de su madre quien con tristeza se percataba de su actuar paro en su cometido.

-Mami no estar enojada con Saki?-pregunto en voz baja

-No claro que no-se acercó lentamente y se arrodillo frente a la pequeña para no alertarla con su altura-Lo siento mi amor, no quise gritarte así, solo quería corregirte pero no me salió bien, perdóname-bajo su cabeza en son de rendición, pero sintió las manos temblorosas de Saki alzarle el rostro y darle un sonrisa algo amarga-Saki, lo siento tanto

-Mama- dijo mientras que se lanzaba a sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza-Mami, Saki querer mucho, pero miedo a dejar

-Jamás te dejaríamos Saki, eres nuestra por siempre-acaricio su espalda y sus rizados cabellos-Quiero que seas una buena niña, olvida lo que viste antes, tu vida a nuestro lado es lo que importa ahora-le beso con cariño su frente-eres mi hija, eres nuestra hija

Apenas pronuncio esas palabras sintió como un par de brazos masculinos las envolvía a ambas. Kazuto se había despertado ante el movimiento de su esposa y en silencio había presenciado la escena, así que se levantó y las abrazo dejándolas a ambas entre su cuerpo.

Saki cerró sus ojos mientras que absorbía el cálido aroma de sus padres, aquel aroma que le gusto desde la primera vez que la abrazaron, agarro las manos de ambos adultos y las beso con cariño haciéndolos sonreír, su corazón latía nuevamente con calma.

-Princesa eres nuestra, no tienes que temerle a nada-dijo Kazuto en voz baja observando como su hija se acomodaba en el pecho de su esposa y terminaba arrullada con los sonidos de su corazón.

Ambos con extrema delicadeza se levantaron sin alertarla y se dirigieron a su cama, Saki en medio de ellos se acurruco mientras que era cobijada con una calma y amor que jamás había sentido haciéndola sonreír.

Los ojos avellana y los plata liquida se observaron con cariño y amor. Sus manos entrelazadas entre el cuerpo de su pequeña, cobijándola, llevándola a un estado de sueño rápido que los dejo satisfechos al ver su sonrisa.

Asuna acariciaba sus rizados mechones mientras que la besaba, nunca pensó que en verdad pudiera tener esta calma en su alma, ese amor inspirador en su corazón y ese sentimiento desbordante por su piel. El ser madre con Yui le llevo a descubrir muchas facetas que no conocía de sí misma, pero con Saki era como renacer, como volver a enamorarse, como vivir en un mundo diferente.

El amor arrebatado que sentía por su esposo era infinito, pero ver que podría amar puramente a un ser que no había venido desde sus entrañas le hizo reconocer que vivir y descubrir era lo más hermoso de todo.

-No importa lo que pase-escucho un susurro de su amado que poco a poco volvía a caer en manos de Morfeo- eres la mejor madre Asuna, la mejor esposa y la mejor mujer, nunca te arrepientas de esta decisión, nunca lo hagas.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Sus hermosos ojos se cerraron de forma voluntaria con el ataque arrebatador que le quito el aire, sus pensamientos y adormeció deliciosamente su cuerpo, mientras que su amado entraba y salía de su derretido y entregado cuerpo.

Era muy temprano aun, no rondaba las cinco de la mañana cuando volvió a despertar por un conocido ruido, en su cama solo estaba ella y su hija quien dormía a pierna suelta, por lo que dedujo que su amado de había levantado para preparar sus cosas del trabajo de ese día después de clases y se estaba duchando.

Asuna se levantó con una sonrisa traviesa y arropando a su pequeña entre las mantas y las almohadas se desvistió y entro a la ducha con cautela.

Hacía mucho tiempo se había regañado a sí misma, pues esos actos no eran de una mujer criada bajo una buena familia, pero esos estándares de sociedad fueron destruidos cuando su amado espadachín llego a su vida, conocer su cuerpo, besarlo y entregarse a él era su delirio y ahora que el tiempo les había unido en una vida que habían deseado, debía de aprovecharlo cada día más.

Pero su ataque sorpresa fue rápidamente devuelto cuando su amado la atrapo y la metió a su lado sin que pudiera dejarla hablar.

-Quieres que te lave el cabello?-le pregunto mientras que le besaba su cuello.

-Sabes que me encanta-le respondió con un gemido.

Sus brazos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor de los hombros de su esposo, jalándolo más cerca al tiempo que lo sostenía y se movían rítmicamente. Sus talones se clavaban en su espalda no queriéndolo dejar ir, quería mantenerlo en ese delicioso paraíso, pidiéndole más de lo que ya eran.

El agua sobre ellos caía deliciosamente mientras que el orgasmo los llevaba a la gloria de sus sentimientos, de su calor, de su calidez y de su necesidad. Se besaron con parsimonia mientras que Kazuto agarraba el champú y comenzaba a atender el cuerpo de su esposa de forma tierna, a lavarla con vehemencia y pasión, reconociendo su territorio de otra forma íntima y sagrada para ambos.

Asuna aun con los rastros de pasión se dejó voltear de espaldas de su amado y dejo que le lavara su cabello, que me masajeara sus hombros y besara su cuello con trazos de amor puro.

Solo ella podría conocer el lado pasional, arrebatado y tierno de su amado, solo ella estaba segura que podría tenerlo a su lado sin cansarse de sus detalles.

Por un momento el silencio reino el lugar mientras que la pareja se mimaba, el tiempo transcurría con rapidez y sabían que pronto debían de salir de allí para comenzar el primer día oficial de su vida de casados, una vida que aunque a Asuna no le gustara, su esposo debía de trabajar para sostenerlas.

-Jamás te dejaría a un lado-le susurro Kazuto mientras que terminaba de enjuagar su larga melena y la ataba en una pequeña cola- Eres mía y siempre lo serás.

-Prométeme que no se esforzaras de más-le pidió en un susurro

-Te lo prometo, jamás las dejaría solas..no temas

-No lo hago-beso el brazo que la abrazo al terminar de lavarla. El calor corporal de ambos se unió en un apretado acercamiento, cerraron sus ojos mientras pensaban en la vida que anhelan.

-Se mi guerrera, se mi compañera, se siempre quien cuide mi espalda-le susurro-se todo mi mundo hoy y siempre, nunca te arrepientas de nada y como lo hiciste en aquella solitaria habitación de posada de la ciudad de los inicios toma las riendas de tu vida, que nada ni nadie te diga lo que debes de hacer, aprende, saborea y pasa todos los obstáculos-le beso la coronilla-se la hermosa mujer que me dejo deslumbrado por su espíritu avasallador en la primera batalla.

-Kirito-kun

-Te amo Asuna, nunca lo dudes.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Media hora después de salir de la ducha, Asuna estaba preparando lo que sería el desayuno de la familia, Yui sentada a su lado veía feliz como su madre se desenvolvía tan sueltamente en aquel lugar mientras que con una sonrisa tarareaba una canción.

Las meriendas de la pareja para la escuela y el almuerzo de el para el trabajo ya estaban a su lado y cualquiera que pudiera pasar por su lado babearía al sentir el delicioso olor que emanaban. Su madre era una excelente chef, se había propuesto ser la mejor y lo estaba consiguiendo con rapidez.

Su padre por otro lado se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, permanecía en las sombras del pasillo mientras observaba a su pequeña princesa durmiente.

 _Madre, como puedo ayudarla?_

Pero solo el silencio de la temprana mañana le respondió, continúo observándola intentando encontrar una respuesta, intentando escoger correctamente para el bienestar de Saki, para ayudarla a que comprendiera que el pasado había quedado atrás y que debía de luchar como ellos para seguir adelante.

Al final observando la tarjeta que Kikuoka le dio que sin importar cuanto quisiese proteger a su hija de las crueldades del mundo real, tenía que dejarla experimentar tanto como pudiese, ayudándola y siempre estando a su lado para que aprendiera lo hermoso de vivir y estar en familia.

Como su madre le había dicho antes, aprender era la única forma en que su princesa viviese y creciese.

Arrugo la tarjeta y la arrojo a la basura más cercana con una sonrisa segura.

Le dio una última mirada antes de bajar a la cocina a desayunar.

Se acercó a su esposa mientras que terminaba de colocar la mesa y le beso la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.

-Buenos días papa

-Buenos días Yui-le respondió recibiendo su abrazo, suspiro sintiendo el ligero olor corporal de su pequeña agradecido de que la tecnología pudiera ayudarle a tenerla de esa manera.

-Te demoraste-le dijo Asuna mientras que se quitaba el mandil para subir a despertar a su hija para prepararla también.

-..-Kazuto se sentó en su puesto mientras que la observaba y respondía-solo podemos observarla y apoyarla mientras aprende las lecciones de la vida, abrazarla y besarla para confortarla, pero darle nuestras manos cuando tambalee.

-…-madre e hija asintieron en acuerdo

-Esa es la única forma-dijo Asuna mientras que desaparecía rumbo al segundo piso.

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **-** Mami a dónde vamos?-pregunto una soñolienta Saki al ver que después de desayunar, fue arreglada rápido y junto a sus papis y su hermana que se sentó en su hombro salieron de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

-Vamos a casa de tus abuelos Kyouko y Shouzou-le respondió Kazuto quien la tenía en sus hombros

-Porque?-pregunto sintiendo como la brisa matinal movía su trenza y sus mechones rebeldes se pegaban a su carita. Tenía puesto un lindo vestido azul con patitos en sus bolsillos delanteros y un lindo pantalón negro se coronaba con unas sandalias del mismo tono del vestido.

-Mama y Papa se van a estudiar, así que no pueden quedarse con Saki en la mañana-le respondió Yui con una sonrisa- los abuelos se quedaran con nosotras.

-Solita?-pregunto asustada

-No vas a estar solita amor-le respondió Asuna cargándola en sus brazos y dándole un beso en su coronilla- Sada-san te cuidara junto a tus abuelitos y mami ira por ti en la tarde para volver a casa.

-Lo prometes?-pregunto con sus ojitos verdes tristes

-Por supuesto mi amor, siempre ire por ti, además Saki no puede estar solita todo el tiempo-le dijo con una sonrisa- Saki entrara pronto también a estudiar como tu papa y yo, conocerás muchos amigos

-Amigos?

-Los amigos te ayudaran y te divertirás mucho con ellos-le respondió Kazuto-son personas muy importantes en tu vida y nunca te dejaran sola.

-…-Saki estaba confundida, no quería quedarse sola, pero la palabras de diversión y amigos le llamaron la atención

-No debes de tener miedo princesa, porque el miedo nunca te dejaría ser valiente

-Valiente?

-Sabes porque soy asi de fuerte y valiente?-ella negó-porque no le tengo miedo a nada, porque tengo cosas importantes que proteger y porque es divertidísimo-le hizo énfasis como si se estuviera burlando de algo. Asuna sonrió ante sus palabras

-Saki puede ser valiente como papa?-pregunto

-Por supuesto princesa, pero sabes algo?, te contare una historia muy interesante

 **Había una vez una linda niña que le tenía miedo a hablar en público, era una niña muy divertida, inteligente y amistosa, tenía como sueño ser una cantante y dedicarle lindas canciones a sus padres, a sus amigos y a todos aquellos que la apoyaran, quería ver sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas de felicidad y sus aplausos una vez que ella saliera con un hermoso traje de presentación.**

 **Pero un día en su escuela había una gran celebración, todos los niños disfrutaban alegremente la ocasión, mientras que ella comía sus deliciosos dangos en la parte trasera del escenario donde pronto se presentaría. Estaba muy contenta, su madre a su lado le daba consejos y la animaba para que saliera a darlo todo.**

 **Momentos después su nombre fue llamado y ella salto de la alegría mientras que corría al lugar.**

 **Se acercó a la presentadora que era su maestra y cuando esta le entrego el micrófono le dijo**

 _Buena suerte pequeña_

 **Ella asintiendo volteo hacia su público y allí su mirada se quedó, nadie supo que paso, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos de par en par, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y su cuerpo a temblar mientras que cientos de personas entre los niños y los padres gritaban vitoreándola.**

 **El ruido, los aplausos, los gritos, nada pudo calmar el corazón desbocado de la hermosa niña, quien totalmente asustada dio un paso atrás cuando la pista de su canción sonó con tan mala suerte que se enredó con el cable del micrófono y cayó de espaldas propinando una carcajada generalizada de burla.**

 **Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, hasta su madre reía de su caída, por lo que cerrando sus ojos lanzo el micrófono lejos y grito tan alto que a todos los cercanos asusto, salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos sintiéndose una perdedora, una débil.**

 **Llego corriendo a su gimnasio y entre las colchonetas se escondió mientras que enterraba su cabeza entre sus piernas, cerro sus ojos sin dejar de pensar en que ese día había tenido la oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño y no pudo, ya que el miedo le había impedido hablar, demostrar su voz y su alma, ser libre como aquellos pajaritos que siempre se sentaban en las ramas cercanas a su ventana.**

 **Segundos después entre lágrimas se quedó dormida**

 **Un sueño donde la transporto a la realidad de su deseo hecho realidad.**

-…Kazuto termino de contar mientras que la morada Yuuki se veía próxima, volteo hacia el rostro curioso de su hija y sonrió- sabes quién era esa persona?

-…-La pequeña curiosa negó mientras que una sonrisita salía de los labios de su madre, esta al ser receptora de su mirada se sonrojo-mami?

-Si princesa, esa hermosa niña era tu mami-le respondió a su duda su padre haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendidos-Tu mami tubo mucho miedo cuando era pequeña, pero lo supero así como tú lo harás

-No son malos?-le pregunto Saki a Asuna quien sonrojada negó.

-No, las personas no son malas mi vida, todo depende del momento y la ayuda que encuentres

-Me cantas!-le pregunto con una sonrisa, aquella historia de su padre la alegro mucho, pensaba que ella era la única que había sufrido.

-Esta noche te cantare cuando te duermas, te lo prometo-le dio un beso en la frente mientras que eran recibidos por su ama de llaves-Buenos días Sada-san

-Buenos días señorita, pequeña Saki, Joven Kirigaya-los 3 la reverenciaron en saludo formal.

-Sada, Sada!-Grito Saki batiendo sus manitas para que ella la cargara, acción que sorprendió a los 3 adultos que la observaban. Cuando ella se acurruco en sus brazos le dijo- Mama canta, mama canta!

-Jejeje, así es pequeña Saki, tu mama canta muy hermoso-le guiño a la joven madre quien se sonrojo más de lo que estaba. Su esposo e hija estaban sonriendo discretamente ante aquel recuerdo que la joven les había confiado tiempo atrás.

La historia no era mentira, solo que Kazuto le agrego ciertos adornos melodramáticos para enseñarle a Saki que no tuviera miedo.

-Saki, te portas muy bien hasta que venga por ti de acuerdo?- le pregunto su madre mientras que esta asentía contenta.

-Sada-san-continuo Kazuto- podría entregarle esta nota a Kyouko-san?

Minutos más tarde la joven pareja se alejaba del lugar mientras que una sonriente Saki los despedía con la promesa de que escucharía la canción de su mama y que podría confiar en que ellos regresarían, su hermana mayor estaba a su lado relajada por lo que debía de creer.

-…-Al verlos desaparecer por la esquina, volteo hacia Sada quien la veía sonriente con su conejo y su mochila a un lado- vamos pequeña Saki, entra..tu abuela te espera en el interior

La pequeña asintió mientras que se agarraba de su mano y dejaba llevar, por un momento sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la calle al ver a varias personas cruzar por el lugar, pero pronto el cobijo de aquella gran residencia la lleno por completo.

Confiar en su familia

Oprimió su peluche mientras que sentía la caricia a su mejilla por parte de su hermana.

Ojos verdes y oscuros se cruzaron y sonrieron, sus padres regresarían, nada podría alejarlos de ella.

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a todos por sus rewiers y sus ánimos, sé que no soy de las escritoras más puntuales a la hora de actualizar, así me conocen las personas que me han seguido desde mis inicios.**

 **No tienen por qué preocuparse, puedo demorarme por mi trabajo y la vida diaria, pero de que tendrán su actualización lo tendrán.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, desde acá nos iremos por capítulos separados de días o escenas que se susciten con el tiempo, la interacción de Saki aumentara junto a la de Yui.**

 **Por ahora me retiro, nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 6**

-Mami, esta frio!

Grito Saki mientras que tomaba un puñado de nieve del jardín de su casa y construía un intento de muñeco de nieve. Tenía un gorro rosado y negro con orejas de gato, una bufanda larga que por momentos se le caía, una chaqueta abollonada y un conjunto de lindas carcajadas acompañadas de un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Saki..no te quites la chaqueta hace mucho frio y te puede hacer daño

-Frio, frio..hay mucha nieve!-corría recogiendo a carcajadas mientras que por momentos caía ante el blanco suelo y se quedaba observando absorta el cielo gris.

Asuna suspiro contenta mientras que la llamaba para que entrara al pasillo y se dirigiera a ella, le cambio los guantes que estaban muy mojados y le abrocho mejor la bufanda. Le dio un pequeño beso en frente fría de la menor, entonces dejo que volviera a jugar, se sentó en el suelo de madera del pasillo con una taza de té caliente mientras veía como su princesa continuaba acumulando la nieve y reía contenta.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Saki llego a sus vidas, 3 meses de cambios constantes, de felicidades, risas, alegrías y tragos amargos. Su vida en común con su amado esposo no había cambiado en nada, sentía la mayor parte del tiempo que aún se encontraban de luna de miel, aun a estas alturas no terminaba de digerir que ahora era esposa, madre y la responsable de su hogar.

-Este año ha nevado mucho-susurro observando el cielo, solo las 3 feminas de la casa estaban allí, Kazuto estaba en su trabajo y llegaría al caer la tarde.

-Pero es hermoso mama-escucho a Yui en su hombro-ver los copos de nieve y este ambiente me hacen sentir feliz, jamás creí que pudiera estar presente en el mundo real con ustedes.

Asuna sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte haciéndola regresar a su forma natural.

-Mami, abrazo a Saki!-grito la pequeña ojiverde mientras se lanzaba sobre ambas haciéndolas reír, sentir el calor de su madre mientras que la atacaba a cosquillas y a besos era un gran aliciente para todas.

Yui las observaba contenta, aunque aún faltaba para que ella estuviera al 100% en la realidad, su estado actual no le importaba, esta dichosa como ella misma lo había comentado, sus ojos negros pasaban por toda la estancia trasera de su reciente hogar, ese hermoso patio la atraía mucho, su escena pintada de blanco le traía paz, sus memorias poco a poco la hicieron sonreír cuando el árbol más grande llego a su mirada.

 **Flash Back**

-Esto es hermoso, se siente la paz del ambiente!-decía Asuna contenta mientras que se sentaba a la sombra del árbol más frondoso del patio, se estiro como gato risueño recargándose en el hombro de su esposo.

-Pareces una niña pequeña-comento Kazuto con una ladina sonrisa mientras observaba el hermoso conjunto que su amada portaba y que dejaba sus eternas piernas bajo su entera disposición.

Asuna sonrió ante sus palabras, se retiró un momento e irguiéndose se colocó entre las piernas del menor para poder alcanzar sus labios. Fue un beso tierno que los hizo suspirar, pero mientras Kazuto cerraba sus ojos los avellana se mantenían expectantes deleitándose de la maravillosa visión del rostro maduro, sexi y varonil de su amado.

Llevo sus manos hacia su flequillo y lo retiro por completo ante la curiosidad del menor.

-Me gusta ver tu rostro, me gusta ver tus labios y tus ojos como plata liquida-suspiro-me gusta saber que no estoy en un sueño y que es a ti a quien beso-entrecerró sus ojos mientras que sentía el rozar de los labios masculinos con los suyos, Kazuto se enderezo y tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura para atraerla consigo y sentarla en su regazo, Asuna volvió a besarlo de manera lenta, resbalando sus manos a su cuello con leves toques, cerro sus ojos entregándose sin reservas a esa sensación que desde que lo conoció no ha podido abandonar..su amor puro..aquel amor que la hace derretir, que la hace suspirar como niña de 15 años, que la hace sentir que lo extraña todas la horas del día cuando no lo ve.

-Yo también te amo-le susurro el mientras que la acariciaba con paciencia, en ese momento el fuego común de la pasión no estaba ardiendo, era un momento de simple intimidad, un momento para demostrarse su afecto de diferente manera a la de tener sexo.

Yui se hallaba volando sobre ellos, era claro que no la habían sentido, pero eso a ella no le importaba, pues con una sonrisa podía sentir como aquellos sentimientos de amor, paz, cariño y eterno afecto se podían sentir en el ambiente, tal y como en SAO. Sus padres jamás dejarían que su amor se apagara, siempre buscaban algún momento para estar juntos y las manos enlazadas sobre sus corazones, le decían que esta paz nunca terminaría.

Suspiro contenta mientras que se desvanecía en silencio y buscaba a su pequeña hermana, quien en ese momento recién despertaba de su siesta de la tarde.

 **End Flash Back**

-Mami, puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Saki haciéndola regresar de sus recuerdos

-Claro que si amor, que deseas saber?- le alentó su madre con una sonrisa mientras que le pasaba su taza de chocolate caliente. Saki se sonrojo un momento antes de hablar.

-De donde vienen los bebes?, Saki era una cierto?

Asuna y Yui abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, no se esperaban esa pregunta y aunque para la mayor fue un momento de duda, para la pequeña IA fue como un deja vu, así que sonriendo fue ella la que tomo la palabra.

-Vienen de los campos de coles-su madre soltó el aliento dispuesta a contener la carcajada que pugno por salir al recordar el pasado.

-De las coles?-Saki se estremeció ante el hecho, esas cosas verdes que su mami insistía darle sabían feo. Su frente se cubrió de negro mientras que un goterón salía de su cabecita negando-No!

-Si, es que no es una col normal-dijo con una sonrisa-los papis cuando quieren tener un bebe plantan una linda col y luego se casan-Saki movió su cabeza hacia un lado tratando de entender-cuando la col crece por 9 meses sale un bebe de allí.

-Saki salió de una col?-aun no lo procesaba y los hombros de su madre temblaban.

-Si, Saki-chan también salió de una col, pero sabes qué?, una linda cigüeña llega, la agarra con su pico tiernamente y se la lleva a los papis que la han estado esperando, así llegas a una familia.

-Una Cigüeña-repetía con un dedo en sus labios tratando de imaginar bizarra escena- Pero porque una col, sabe mal!

-No sabe muy rica, mama te da la col donde naciste-le expresa haciéndola sorprender

-Papi ha buscado la col de Saki-chan y mama ha hecho muy buenos platillos para ti

-Entonces vengo de una col?-repetía como Sutra sin poder creerlo y fue en ese momento que Asuna soltó a reírse sin poder contenerse más, agarraba su estómago y un par de lágrimas ya se vislumbraban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Mama?-preguntaron ambas

-No, es nada, no es nada-trataba inútilmente de no reírse, era increíble que con su inteligencia Yui aún se creyera las palabras de su padre y no hubiese buscado respuestas por otro lado- Saki-chan, aunque tú y Yui hayan venido de las coles, su padre y yo las amamos mucho-Las abrazo fuerte manteniendo su sonrisa, esa noche se lo contaría a su esposo y estaba segura que soltaría carcajada limpia.

-En serio?-pregunto la menor de las hermanas

-Así es-la beso mientras que su mirada avellana se dirigía al patio ante la visión de los copos de nieve que caían- está comenzando a nevar nuevamente.

La confundida cabecita risada de Saki no comprendía por completo. Se imaginaba al bebe siendo una semilla y luego creciendo dentro de la col acurrucado, pero y que comía?, la col?. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse ante el pensamiento, su mama cocinaba delicioso pero esas coles las odiaba, como podía un bebe gustarle estar allí tanto tiempo?

Pero si su hermana y su mama se lo decían tendría que creerles, nunca le habían mentido.

Asuna le regalo una sonrisa viendo el rostro aun contrariado de la menor, aquella historia sería muy beneficiosa para ayudarla a comer los vegetales por los que tanto ha luchado hacerle degustar.

Estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando volvió a escuchar la risa de sus hijas y volteo a verlas, pero cuando lo hizo una bola de nieve se le estrello en la cara. Saki reía por su proeza luego de ese mal rato, por eso en el descuido de su madre volvió al patio.

-Saki no comer col, sabe mal-negaba con sus coletas sacando la lengua-mama dar helado!

Asuna frunció graciosamente el ceño, se levantó dirigiéndose al patio, se agacho con la vista fija en las menores y tomo un puñado de nieve con una sonrisa juguetona. Al ver las intenciones de su madre, Yui salió corriendo con Saki a cuestas que soltaba risas cada vez que su madre les atinaba el golpe y ellas trataban de devolvérselo.

Una de los días de nieve terminaban y mientras sus hermosos copos de nieve caían, la familia disfrutaba de un rato agradable entre ellas.

Asuna nunca podría arrepentirse de haber ayudado a su princesa y adoptarla, era como la pieza que faltaba en su vida y aunque sabía que podría darle a su esposo más bendiciones, por el momento se conformaba con los 3 rostros que más amaba en ese momento, vivir, ayudar y compartir experiencias que en su infancia no pudo tener era increíble.

Dos grandes montañas de nieve cayeron encima de su cabeza haciendo que sus hijas pararan y rieran al ver el culpable de aquello.

Sus ojos avellana al salir del blanco manto encontró la mirada juguetona de su esposo, quien sin anunciarse había llegado hacia algunos minutos presenciando desde el pasillo el juego de su reina y sus princesas.

-Papa!-grito la menor mientras que era recibida en los brazos por del espadachín.

Una tarde normal entre familia, besos, abrazos, peleas de nieve y al final cuando la nieve ya era bastante fuerte al caer decidieron ingresar a la casa.

Mantas calientes, Saki entre los brazos de su padre mientras veía con ojos de estrella como su madre preparaba una deliciosa cena.

Sabía que su mama era especial, aun a su edad lo sabía con solo verlo, nadie más que su mama podía iluminar cualquier lugar con una sonrisa, nadie más que su mama le hacía sentir feliz, desaparecer sus temores, contestar sus preguntas, dormir en su pecho y escuchar su maravillosa voz cuando le cantaba en las noches para dormir. Si, amaba a su papa, pero su mama era muy especial y se sentía contenta de que fuera su mama.

-Quieres mucho a tu mama?-le pregunto Kazuto en voz baja

-Sí, mami es muy linda-lo observo un momento y regreso la mirada a su madre, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al notar lo que recién había saco de la nevera- Coles no!

Apenas grito, salió de las mantas y se lanzó a correr a su habitación dejándolos sorprendidos mientras que reían.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos, una vez más les traigo una pequeña escena de la vida en familia.**

 **La escena de las coles creo que ya la conocen, solo la tome prestada porque cumplía con la escena que pensaba, yo me reí como loca cuando vi ese episodio y Kiri le explica a Yui como se hacen los bebes.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer todas mis historias, sea que dejen rewiers, votos o simplemente lean se los agradezco, siempre me ha gustado escribir, pero más me gusta que mis ideas que algunas veces son extrañas las acepten sin mas. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Hay una aclaración que me gustaría hacer, este fic es más temático a lo familiar y puede resultar mmmuuuuyyyyy rosa, por eso lo complementare con Patito Feo que es una historia de más drama y misterio, no pienso quedarme en una sola idea porque muchas veces me estanco yo misma…claro que si aparece alguna salvaje idea del momento la tomare y la hare, los que me conocen saben que algunos One Shot los he escrito en menos de 2 horas después de hablarlo o lanzar algún reto, así que pueden tener otros escritos en cualquier momento.**

 **Por ahora me retiro.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	7. Chapter 7 Parte 1

**Hola a todos, una vez más les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este Fic.**

 **Aclaro que es la primera parte de dos, me estaba quedando muy largo y decidí partirlo para hacer más fuerte la escena y los sentimientos. Aun así deben de saber que esto no es rosa.**

 **Aclaración común: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, su creador es el gran sensei Reki.**

 **Sin más vamos a la lectura**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Parte 1**

La vida era injusta, siempre lo había sabido, las personas eran unas traidoras, siempre una cara de frente y otra cuando no las ves. Sus pensamientos estaban revolucionados desde días atrás, porque cuando caminaba contenta por los pasillos del centro comercial podía escuchar con claridad los rumores y chismes de sus vecinos y personas que apenas si conocía, pero que se habían tomado la atribución de meterse en sus vidas.

Con su cabeza erguida de forma digna y con una sonrisa que poco o nada les decía que sabia de sus palabras, se mezclaba con ellos, siempre con la gran confianza que poco a poco había construido en sus días de Aincrad, recordó que esta era una de las consecuencias de su decisión apresurada, pero eso no la detenía, su orgullo y sus sueños siempre delante de sus ojos no la dejaban flaquear, no quería mostrarle su debilidad a su esposo. Con Kazuto a su lado, las personas no hablarían tras su espalda, su presencia por si sola los haría callar y su mirada pétrea los hacia dudar.

 _ **Eres mi ilusion, eres mi soporte**_

Algunas veces dirían que Kazuto fue obligado a escoger a su esposa y hacerse cargo de algo que no le correspondía, un pobre chico de clase baja que fue atrapado en las garras de una familia adinerada que quería ocultar una deshonra de su hija. Otros señalarían de forma inmediata que la esposa de Kazuto no era una chica de sociedad, que solo era una chica acaparadora que había sido adoptada y abandonada con la pequeña Saki en su vientre.

Ambos eran juzgados por su edad, por la forma en la que vivian, en la forma en la que ella sumisa ante todo aceptada las disposiciones de su familia y su ahora esposo.

Era en ese momento que su lado endeble poco a poco salia, porque las palabras hirientes llegaban mas profundo y doloroso que una herida con un boss en el viejo Aincrad. Asuna pensaba y pensaba, no dejaba de descarriar sus sentimientos, pensaba si en verdad sus acciones eran las correctas, pensaba si Kazuto aun estaba furioso por la situación inicial con Saki, si en verdad la quería y no la despreciaba por adelantar lo que por tanto tiempo habían soñado.

 _ **No es cierto, no es verdad, esto no es asi, no juzguen sin conocernos!**_

Y no solo era el trasfondo de los chismes, sentía poco a poco que las prioridades de Kazuto estaban cambiando. En los últimos 4 meses los había ignorado, pero últimamente su esposo hacia entender que los chismes de su obligación no eran falsos. Saki, Yui y ella estaban en segundo o tercer lugar cuando se trataba de su trabajo y el mundo virtual. Desde que Kikuoka le dio luz verde en su trabajo de tiempo completo, Kazuto siempre pasaba su tiempo encerrado en su estudio o en la sede de la compañía donde laboraba revisando, desarrollando, probando y corrigiendo todo lo relacionado a un gran proyecto de inmersión total y AR.

Llegaba muy tarde en la noche, se iba a dormir de inmediato, sus encuentros se iban apagando y sus conversaciones quedaban en reproches por parte de ella y silencios por parte de el. Su relación con las niñas continuaba, pero Saki ya resentía la poca estancia de su padre en el hogar, sus lagrimas ya eran algo comunes cuando este se ausentaba en la mañana luego de jugar poco con ella y darle un beso en despedida antes de partir.

 _ **Kirito-kun que te sucede?**_

Sus lagrimas poco a poco querían salir, pero el calor de una manito atada a la suya le daba la fuerza para evitarlo. Caminaban a paso lento mientras que dejaba a Saki jugar y disfrutar de su helado de fresa, mientras que Yui a su lado le contaba una nueva historia acerca del mundo virtual.

Sus ojos avellana parpadearon en sorpresa cuando al llegar al portón de su casa pudo notar que una persona estaba esperando en la puerta y quien al voltearse la reconoció como su cuñada.

Suguha la miro mudamente, juzgando su humor. Por su madre habían notado últimamente que su cuñada se comportaba de forma extraña y aunque su relación, apenas y había sobrevivido a los meses, ella estaba allí para saber mas de la situación y apoyar como se debía.

-Tía?-pronuncio Saki confundida. La pelinegra se agacho y acaricio su cabello trenzado con calma

-Buenas tardes, espero no haber interrumpido nada

-No lo haces-dijo Asuna mientras abría la puerta-Pasa Sugu, pensé que aun estabas de viaje

-Llegue hace una semana, pero como los exámenes están a puertas debía de reponer el tiempo que la competencia se llevo-respondió mientras que pasaba y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofá de la casa.

-Ya hablaste con Kazuto?

-Si, desde que terminamos las semifinales del torneo me puse en contacto con el y parece que le esta yendo muy bien, pronto se graduara e ingresara a la universidad que quiere-decía mientras que sentaba a Saki en sus piernas y le ayudaba con un rompecabezas que le había entregado con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Asuna asintió mientras comenzaba a guardar las compras-vamos a comer algo Sugu.

-Gracias, no debes de molestarte

-No lo hago, tranquila-le dio una suave sonrisa e ingreso a la cocina para preparar una pequeña merienda, tenia una sonrisa despuntando en sus labios, parecía que la relación de hermanos de su amado y cuñada finalmente estaba retornando a lo que era, la prueba es que ella estuviera allí.

Minutos mas tarde y aceptando la invitación de su cuñada, Suguha disfrutaba de un delicioso postre de moras silvestres, con sus ojos cerrados disfrutaba del delicioso manjar mientras que escuchaba la voz de la mayor.

-Kazuto me contó que tu ultima cita con Recon fue un desastre

-Lo conoces, se estaba comportando como un idiota- Ese idiota tenia manos curiosas y siempre buscaba el momento para confesarse y darle besos sorpresivos que la dejaban furiosa.

-Es la cuarta cita con el?

-La sexta, es un idiota persistente y yo una tonta por darle esperanzas-sus cejas de fruncieron mientras que recordaba los sucesos pasados.

Asuna por supuesto sabia de esas salidas, Kazuto no perdía el tiempo en contarle de ello en los pocos momentos en paz que tenían y que lo podía tener a su lado. De hecho, sabia los datos de Recon de memoria, ya que de alguna forma Kazuto los repetía de forma constante sin darse por enterado. Su instinto de protección como hermano, era peor que como padre y esposo.

Parecía que su amado trataba de que Suguha no se alejara de ellos, que fueran la familia que siempre habían sido antes de que ella apareciera.

Las mejillas de Suguha se tiñeron cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Sus ojos destellaron al ver el decaimiento de su cuñada.

-Asuna, tengo curiosidad

-Eh?

-Como se siente un beso apasionado?

-Grandioso, porque lo compartes con la persona a la que tu corazón llama, porque sabes que ese paso puede llevarte a tener un encuentro mas cercano e intimo, un encuentro que los lleva a convertirse en uno solo, sin secretos ni tabúes, solo como dos seres únicos-suspiro con fuerza al recordar muchos encuentros de ese tipo, pero que sentía que hubiesen pasado había mucho tiempo, el impetuoso Kazuto aun estaba allí en sus noches, pero ya no era lo mismo, el tiempo y las caricias eran contados.

-Te dolió mucho?-pregunto con un dedo en sus labios en pose de ignorancia, aunque en el fondo estuviera sonriendo al detectar la tristeza de la mayor.

-Sugu-hablo con una ceja enarcada-los besos no duelen a menos que los hagas agresivamente.

-Nah eso lo se, yo me refiero al sexo, con lo impetuoso que es mi hermano en los combates supongo que debe de serlo en la cama, aunque creo que con lo poco que vi cuando los interrumpieron nuestras madres, me dice que no le importa la hora y el lugar, puede darte un muy buen sexo-alzo sus hombros como quien no quiere la cosa-creo que tengo envidia de eso y solo querría saber si yo podría hacerlo así.

Los ojos de ambas se conectaron al termino de esas palabras, Asuna no supo identificar aquellas palabras hirientes, no se le paso por la cabeza y antes de que pudiera contestarle escucharon como el espadachín en cuestión se hacia sentir al entrar.

-Estoy en casa!

-Papa!-grito Saki corriendo a sus brazos. El pelinegro dejo a un lado sus cosas y con una sonrisa agarro a la pequeña-llegaste, Saki te quiere mucho!

-Y yo a ti princesa-le respondió mientras que entraba a la sala-Eh?, Sugu?, que haces aquí?

-Ya me iba, solo le traje unas cosas a mi sobrina-dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba, el rostro ceñudo de su cuñada le decía que no le gusto sus palabras e iba a contra atacar. Despidiéndose de sus sobrinas y de su confundido hermano salio de la casa diciendo-Gracias por la comida Asuna, estuvo delicioso como siempre.

Cuando Kazuto entro a la cocina siguiendo a su refunfuñante esposa, la volteo y deposito un beso en ella. Saki en medio de ambos observaba con una sonrisa como era apretada por sus padres mientras su madre colocaba los brazos tras el cuello de su padre y este con una mano libre la agarraba de la cintura para profundizar su beso.

La corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que lo besaba estaba allí..intacta, pero sentía en su alma aquel vació que poco a poco los alejaba, el vació de la realidad y de las palabras hirientes de todos a su alrededor.

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, extrañas para Kazuto quien se separo de ella confundido.

-Asuna?, que sucede?-llevo su mano a la mejilla derecha de ella retirando las lagrimas que corrían, pero esta se alejo de el-Asuna?

-No es nada

-Suguha te dijo algo?-pregunto con seriedad al ver que sus ojos avellana le rehuían. Las manos de ella solo se concentraban en llenar un vaso de agua para tomárselo como tratando de pasar un mal trago. Dejo el vaso en la alacena con tanta fuerza que termino por romperlo-Asuna!-grito asustado con Saki en shock

-Lo siento, no es nada-observo a Saki-no te preocupes amor estoy bien-decía con una congelada sonrisa mientras que agarraba una servilleta y envolvía su mano con ella.

-Asuna por dios que te sucede!-dejo a Saki en el piso alejada de los vidrios y agarro a su esposa de los hombros, preocupándose mas cuando ella simplemente rió-Asuna?-intento tocarle su mano herida, pero esta se alejo de su contacto de un manotazo. Se sorprendió y sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando aquellos amados ojos avellana se veían dolidos, vacíos, tempestuosos y brillantes, sus lagrimas caían mientras reía negando con su cabeza.

-No me toques-le respondió con una sonrisa fría- lo haces sonar como si los sentimientos que siente Suguha por ti te importara mas que nosotras, como si hubiese sido yo la que comenzó a hablar de los besos y el sexo-respondió perdiendo su sonrisa e imprimiendo mas frialdad en sus palabras-estoy cansada Kazuto-confeso. Estaba cansada de competir con la hermana, con el mundo; estaba harta de escuchar chismes e ignorarlos. Estaba tan destruida.

-De que hablas, le deje muy claro a Sugu que nunca podría tener algo con ella!

-Como si eso le importara y se nota con claridad!

-Pero..

-Estoy harta de toda esta mierda Kazuto-le grito dejándolo en shock

-De que hablas Asuna?-pregunto seriamente, sus hijas estaban estáticas sin poder entender lo ocurrido.

-Si estas aburrido de toda esta mierda de vida que te obligue a tener dímelo!, no te quedes callado!, si nunca quisiste ser padre debiste decirlo con claridad!-le gritaba con sus puños apretados-si tu amor por mi se acabo, dímelo!. Decide de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres y no huyas como un cobarde como lo has estado haciendo estos últimos meses, siempre ausente, siempre dejándonos solas, siempre con excusas!

-…-Kazuto la agarro de los hombros y con algo de fuerza la sarandeo-Calmate y escuchame!

-No, no lo haré-se separo quedando atrapada entre la pared y su amado. Los ojos de Kazuto estaban oscuros, sus reclamos lo estaban enojando-siempre me he contenido, siempre he tratado de ser la mejor novia y esposa, siempre dejando atrás una sonrisa fingida cuando toda clase de mujeres se te acercan!-sus manos se fueron a sus cabellos-todas ellas te alejan, todas quieren tu amor, todas tienen una parte de ti que debe de ser solo mio!

-..Asuna, yo..

-Y Suguha-sus cabellos los jalo con fuerza y sollozando con mas fuerza-ella parece mas importante para ti que nosotras

-Que?

-Es tan importante que la buscaste después de que se marcho, la buscaste para asegurarte de no perder a una mujer que puede satisfacerte como a ti te gusta-lo observo con frialdad-siempre hablas de ella, siempre la sacas a colación en nuestros momentos en familia, siempre Suguha, siempre!..Porque no te casas mejor con ella eh?, porque no la conviertes en tu mujer y nos abandonas como en estos meses y..

Corto sus reclamos sosteniendo su adolorida mejilla, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa y dolor cuando vio a su esposo, quien la había cacheteado para pararla.

-Nunca te atrevas a mencionar esas estupideces de Sugu, jamas lo hagas!-le grito con furia, su voz era fría y sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Incluso si la amara mas aya de la razón, jamas permitiría que se sobrepasara en sus palabras y menos con su familia. Por un momento su mente no lo dejo pensar en sus acciones hasta que vio los ojos estupefactos de su esposa y la marca roja en su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y retrocedió-A..Asuna yo

-Tu nunca, nunca lo habías hecho-comenzó Asuna respirando con mas fuerza. Su corazón le dolía mucho mas que aquel golpe-Si mencione a Suguha es porque estas ciego y claramente mis palabras nunca te llegaran, la quieres tanto que no te importo golpear a tu esposa

-…-Kazuto se observo la mano por un momento con culpa, pero la volvió a cerrar al escuchar esas palabras-Si estas tan cansada de esta vida porque no me lo dijiste!

-Porque nos abandonaste!, en estos meses nos has dejado a un lado y solo me buscas para satisfacerte, ya no me preguntas como estoy, ya no salimos como antes, ya no te veo en la casa, solo dices que estas cansado, no me cuentas de tu día y no me preguntas el mio, tu maldito trabajo ahora parece que es tu esposa!

-…-Kazuto se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la agarro de su nuca y la beso con salvajismo mordiendo sin cuidado sus labios- No hables estupideces que se me esta agotando la paciencia-Asuna sintió dolor y enojada lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, el menor se le quedo viendo irritado mientras que la imagen de prepotencia se vislumbraba de su esposa.

-Paciencia, paciencia!, hablas como si fuera yo la del problema!, tu no eres quien sufre por las habladurías de la gente, la que tiene que aguantar por esta familia las burlas de una sociedad que no entiende la situación, de sus palabras hirientes que oprimen a nuestra hija y la hacen llorar, de mi espíritu que poco a poco se va desmoronando porque no tengo a mi compañero a un lado-Los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron en sorpresa ante aquellas palabras- porque soy yo la que esta luchando todos los días, porque la paciencia se me agoto y porque me siento sola, te siento a miles de kilómetros!-sus lagrimas volvían a salir-Solo siento aquella conexión especial cuando estoy unida a ti, pero parece que últimamente estas tan cansado e ido de todo, que solo me usas como tu servicio particular para descargar tus frustraciones cuando lo desees!...no entiendes, nunca lo haces!, me siento sola, cansada,me siento la mujer mas estúpida de este mundo y en verdad estoy comenzando a odiar la idea de estar juntos, de haber adelantado las cosas, por mi estúpido pensamiento infantil de que juntos seriamos invencibles, pero lastimosamente olvide una gran verdad..este no es el mundo virtual y la fuerza solo es un valor numérico…solo somos unos niños inmaduros!

-Mama-se escucho la voz de Yui tratando de controlarse en no llorar. Saki a su lado estaba temblando y sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas en sus lagrimas.

Asuna no le hizo caso y prefirió irse a la habitación sin mas, Kazuto trato de pararla pero fue inútil un manotazo de su esposa lo alejo antes de que pudiera hacer algo

-Mama espera!-grito Yui-recuerda lo que dijo el medico, no puedes alterarte!

-Medico?-Kazuto pregunto antes de que diera el primer paso hacia las escaleras. Observo confundido el rostro decepcionado de su hija, que mas había pasado en esa casa en su ausencia?, acaso su esposa estaba tan mal como para que tuviera que ir al medico familiar?-A que medico te refieres Yui, que le sucede a tu madre?

-No creo que te interese papa, te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero todo tiene un limite y mama ya lo paso por ti-le respondió corriendo con Saki hacia su habitación. La menor lo observaba con sus ojitos tristes

Kazuto se quedo solo al pie de las escaleras, su mirada pétrea estaba consternada y dolida. Observaba su mano derecha, aquella con la que había golpeado por primera vez a su esposa y lo cerro con rabia, jamas se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacerle eso, pero sus palabras dolidas lo hicieron perder el control de si mismo.

No sabia lo que pasaba y no lo podían culpar, su trabajo y estudio lo mantenían alejado de lo que mas amaba, pero había pensado que todo era normal, que poco a poco las cosas se arreglarían y podrían vivir tranquilos cuando sus finanzas se establecieran. Pero parece que una vez mas se había equivocado.

Seguía viendo su mano, no podía creer lo que había hecho; había lastimado lo que mas amaba en esta vida, lagrimas de culpa y frustración corrieron por sus mejillas, sus oídos le daban un dolor mayor al escuchar los sollozos de su amada en su habitación, estaba destruida por completo y su estancia en el hospital le daba mala espina.

No le diría que le pasaba, ella era terca en ese sentido y sabia que no hablaría calmada, era su culpa, el golpe la hizo odiarlo mas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la par de su mano, su amor estaba alejándose de sus brazos, no, no podía ser así, ella lo abandonaría, lo dejaría por su estupidez, por no estar pendiente, por no cuidarlas como lo había prometido, por no darse cuenta de que ella sufría en silencio luchando por los dos.

No aguanto y corrió a encerrarse en el baño del pasillo.

Paso alrededor de una hora, tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, pero Asuna en su cama hecha un ovillo trataba de controlar su llanto, su mano se movía sobre su vientre mientras que sus hinchados ojos observaban los documentos que esa misma mañana el medico de la familia le había entregado con sus resultados. Estaba por ponerse a llorar nuevamente cuando escucho unos ligeros golpe secos y sollozos que provenían del cuarto de baño, aun con su cuerpo temblando y todo se levanto y salio al pasillo. No eran sus hijas, ellas estaban dormidas, parecía que la tristeza de Saki la había hecho perder el sentido y cobijarse en los sueños era su manera de protegerse del mundo. Siguió su camino hasta la puerta del baño, con sutileza abrió la puerta y quedo helada ante la imagen que se mostraba ante ella.

Kazuto estaba arrodillado de espaldas a ella, estaba llorando, su cuerpo temblaba y lo peor es que estaba golpeando las baldosas del baño con la misma mano que la había golpeado a ella.

-Maldita, maldita, maldita!-decía entre sollozos-juraste protegerla, juraste no hacerle daño, pero lo hiciste, la golpeaste por mi ímpetu, maldita!-continuaba mientras no paraba de golpear las baldosas. Asuna podía decir que a esas alturas las manchas rojas que se podían ver era la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de su mano. Se estaba castigando por haberla golpeado- No la merezco, no la merezco, la deje abandonada, la deje sola!

Iba a dar otro golpe cuando una delicada mano lo detuvo, no levanto la vista, no lo merecía, le había fallado a la mujer que amaba, había fallado en sus promesas y aun cuando sus lagrimas salían y el dolor de su mano eran insoportables, eso no compensaba el dolor de su alma.

Sin cruzar palabras sintió como ella comenzaba a limpiarla con su mano, trato de apartarla pero ella lo evito con fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio mientras que ella lo ayudaba, después llevo la mano lastimada de Kazuto a sus labios y lo beso con delicadeza.

-No lo hagas Asuna, no me ayudes cuando yo te lastime, cuando te abandone y por mi culpa estas enferma-le dijo en susurros

-Esta situación nos sobrepaso, perdóname a mi por insultar a tu familia

-No es tu culpa, lo entiendo..aunque me odies ahora y aunque quieras alejarte, quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres lo mas importante que tengo-cerro sus ojos mientras lloraba-que si quieres divorciarte de mi lo entenderé, pero por favor te pido que no me olvides.

-Tonto- se acerco a el y tomo su mentón alzando su rostro para darle un beso.

Los ojos de ambos no se cerraron, sus labios estaban juntos pero no iba mas allá del contacto. Las ventanas de su alma estaban abiertas para ambos. En los de ella habían ternura, amor, tristeza, terquedad y esperanza. En los de el había vació, dolor, culpa, amor y perdida.

El contacto, el calor de sus labios los hizo con el paso de los segundos corresponder al momento, sus ojos fueron cerrándose aunque de sus ojos aun seguían cayendo lagrimas. Kazuto atino a tomar la cintura de su amada y profundizar el beso, Asuna paso sus manos por su cuello y se acercaron mas.

Se fueron levantando y Kazuto sin querer separarse de su esposa la tomo en sus brazos y así con pasos torpes se dirigieron a su habitación. Si esa era la ultima vez que la tendría antes de que el final llegara a la mañana siguiente, le demostraría que nadie mas que ella puede hacer que su cuerpo, alma y corazón se encendieran de tal forma que la llevaría tatuada en su alma. Si ese era el final y a la mañana ella lo odiara, lo aceptaría.

La dejo con delicadeza en su cama, se separo de su amada y le iba a decir algo, pero ella puso su dedo indice en los labios negando. Unieron nuevamente sus labios degustando el sabor dulce y adictivo, las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse viajando por el cuerpo contrario, pero el fuerte sentimiento de perdida, hacia que Kazuto no se pudiera concentrar.

De sus ojos seguía corriendo lagrimas de dolor, se separo de los labios y su cabeza fue a parar a su pecho. Asuna abrió sus lánguidos y brillosos labios para ver la escena de su amado, parecía un niño pequeño, un niño perdido que solo quería buscar el perdón de quien mas amaba.

Lo abrazo mientras que los espasmos y los lamentos volvían a aparecer, Kazuto en verdad estaba desarmado, de mostrando libre su dolor ante la perdida, por su culpa.

-Perdóname Asuna, perdóname-entre hipeos logro decir, las manos cálidas de ella estaban en sus hombros- no me dejes, no me abandones, no seria nada sin ti, perdón, perdón..por todos mis defectos perdón, por no ser el hombre que deseaste siempre, por dejarte atrás sin saber la verdad.

-No es tu culpa..

-Lo es, maldita sea, lo es!-alzo su cabeza que estaba oculta en sus pechos y ella pudo ver la mirada devastada- en búsqueda de nuestro bienestar las abandone, no fui capaz de equilibrar nuestra vida, deje todo para buscar el dinero, buscar la estabilidad y las abandone, deje a un lado a nuestras hijas, te deje a un lado a ti

-Fue mi culpa, no debí de ocultarte todo

-No, es mi culpa, tu siempre me lo has dicho, siempre te has entregado a mi sin dudar, siempre te has sacrificado para darme a mi la seguridad de continuar, pero no te he regresado nada a cambio. Era nuestro sueño esta vida, era nuestro sueño estar juntos siempre y lo eche a perder. Soy un maldito bastardo, un inútil!

-Si te culpas por todo, yo debo de compartirlo también, debí hablarte de lo que pasaba, debí ser sincera ante todo, pero no quería sobrecargarte de exigencias que yo pensaba podría manejar-tomo su mano herida y la puso en su vientre- solo me sentía como una tonta, una ilusa que podría manejar todo y ayudarte a solventar la situación. Creí que esto no podría pasarnos tan rápido y por eso dude mucho, me sentí engañada, me sentí alejada de todo, por las habladurías de la gente pensé que no era digna de buscar la felicidad, de darte lo que por mucho tiempo desee.

Los ojos de Kazuto se habían quedado fijos en el vientre de su esposa, no solo lo había notado por sus palabras, el contorno de aquella parte había formado una pequeña curva que no estaba allí, no era gordura lo sabia bien. Su corazón corrió como loco mientras que una sonrisa triste de Asuna se lo confirmaba.

Ella se levanto un poco y agarro los documentos de su mesa de noche, con su mirada baja se los entrego

-Perdóname, se que adelante las cosas, pensé en ser egoísta y soñar en que hubiese alguien mas con nosotros, en ver una pequeña parte de ti y de mi corriendo por esta casa, en darle compañía a nuestras niñas- las lagrimas caían mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor, el rostro de su esposo era inexpresivo, eso le preocupo, porque por su egoísmo le daría una carga mas pesada a su amado. Los sueños de los últimos días de angustia y soledad la mantenían en desesperación constante desde que se entero de aquella posibilidad de parte de Yui; su miedo la cegaba en que Kazuto no aceptaría al bebe, que la rechazaría, la abandonaría y se iría a los brazos de Suguha, quien como loba en cacería, esperaba al asecho cualquier debilidad de su parte para tratar de alejar a su amado de su lado.

-No te estabas cuidando?-escucho como le pregunto con voz seca, lo que la alerto

-Lo estaba, en verdad lo estaba, pero el Doctor me dijo que esto podría suceder a cualquiera..lo siento, lo siento, se que tu no querías esto tan rápido.

-Cuanto tienes?-pregunto mientras que su mirada acerada no dejaba de ver el vientre de su esposa. Esta se había sentado cuando le entrego los documentos y aun asi se estaba alejando con cada palabra. Aquella noticia lo había dejado estático.

-7 semanas-respondió asustada al ver a Kazuto levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, tanto que sangre fresca nuevamente caía de la mano herida.

-Cuando pensabas decirme?- pregunto con sus ojos ocultos en sus largos mechones negros.

-No lo se, tenia miedo- dijo ella levantándose, pero se detuvo cuando el retrocedió dos pasos

-Miedo?, miedo a que pensara que no era mio?-ella abrió sus ojos en horror-miedo a que no lo reconociera?, miedo a que maldita sea!

-Miedo a que me dejaras!- dijo ella con tristeza, la mirada que su amado le dirigía era de rabia, enojo, resentimiento y decepción. Siempre había sido transparente y lo podía leer con claridad, la soledad y tristeza aun permanecían.

-Si claro Asuna, sabias que esto no podía pasarnos en este momento, no podemos!-grito enojado llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Lo hice por ti!

-Por mi?-le grito- me reclamaste abajo que te abandone y no se que mas mierdas, me dijiste que podía meterme con mi hermana y ahora me sales con esto!, que diablos piensas, que quieres!-revolvía su cabello con rabia- y yo culpándome por todo, culpándome de haberte golpeado y me sales con esto!

Asuna retrocedió asustada jamas lo había visto así y menos con ella, estaba segura que se estaba conteniendo. Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras que Kazuto se encamino a paso furioso hacia fuera de la habitación donde cruzo miradas serias con su hija mayor. En la soledad de su habitación Asuna volvió a sentarse en la cama y dejo libre sus lagrimas.

Bajo furioso las escaleras y salio de la casa, agarro su moto y sin ponerse el casco ni nada de protección salio con rapidez del lugar, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba calmarse y saber que hacer, trazo su ruta a la conocida tienda de su moreno amigo, el podría ayudarle y dejar de destrozarse la cabeza.

Observo con furia el anillo plateado que brillaba en su mano izquierda, quería quitárselo, lanzarlo y nunca mas volverlo a ver, la decepción y la tristeza lo estaban dominando.

-Kirito-kun, perdóname-se lamentaba con sollozos Asuna, decepcionada, sola. Yui frente a la puerta no sabia que hacer, no quería meterse en la situación, sabia que sus padres solo estaban dolidos y no pensaban bien. Observo con tristeza como la mano de su madre tocaba con cariño su vientre- pero no por eso voy a dejar a un lado este sueño hermoso que crece en mi vientre, si soy egoísta, si soy inmadura lo seré, no te dejare-entrecerró sus ojos en dolor- si no te acepta,no me volverá a ver jamas.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, el dolor del alma y del cuerpo poco a poco la dominaron, sus gemidos poco a poco fueron aumentando, tanto que Saki despertó alarmada y Yui palideció.

Esa noche y el día siguiente iban a ser muy largos.

 **Continuara..**


	8. Chapter 7 Parte 2

**Hola a todos, acá la segunda parte del capítulo.**

 **Tengan presente algo, este fic está hecho con base a la realidad, así que les pido disculpas por la cachetada del capítulo anterior, pero era necesaria por las connotaciones que tenía la escena.**

 **Quienes me conocen desde hace mucho tiempo saben que no me contengo a la hora de escribir y no por eso voy a dejar de plasmar las escenas que concuerdan con ellos.**

 **Advertencia: Como la primera parte esta será muy sentimental…Saki y Yui aparecerán en el siguiente cap.**

 **Vamos al cap.**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Parte 2**

Por algunos minutos mientras que conducía a toda velocidad por las calles y avenidas de Tokyo, Kirito se sintió algo incomodo por el frió de la noche, como no llevaba el casco y una chaqueta que lo cubrieran recibía todo el congelante ambiente. Su destino estaba trazado, la tienda de su amigo Agil, pensaba que si hablaba con el moreno, este lo aconsejaría, le ayudaría como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, pero en ese momento sus propios pensamientos pesimistas no lo dejaban sentirse bien, sus lagrimas se habían secado, su corazón le dolía y su mente le traía una y otra vez aquellos preciados recuerdos que compartía con su amada, amada que ahora la sentía mas lejos que nunca.

 _ **Cuando fue que nos alejamos tanto?**_

Parqueo cerca a la estación de Okachimachi y decidió irse caminando, la multitud de personas que por allí transitaban se escuchaban alegres, los altos sonidos de fuegos artificiales y los múltiples puestos de comidas le llamaron la atención. Estaba justo en la entrada del Ameyoko (Ameya-Yokocho) el mayor mercado al aire libre de Taito y Tokyo, que por entonces estaba en sus festividades. Sus ojos grises apagados se mantuvieron magnéticos hacia una serie de personas que caminaban cerca, pero se concentro en una pareja que tomada de la mano sonreían, comían dangos en palillos y se observaban muy alegres, el hombre acariciaba cada cierto tiempo el vientre de la joven con su obvia condición. Se veían enamorados, alegres y con un jubilo en sus miradas que sintió una gran envidia y remordimiento, su linda sub comandante estaba esperando a un retoño suyo y no sabia que pensar, era miedo, era desazón, era terror, era el sentir que podía hacer las cosas mal, era sentirse abandonado en una felicidad que le era lejana.

 _ **Un hijo, en verdad podre ser su soporte?**_

Cuando la pareja termino de comer se dirigieron hacia unas tiendas de juegos, sus piernas los siguieron mientras que observaba todos los puestos, las tiendas, los bailes, la comida, ambiente que invitaba a unirse y jamas dejarlos.

Mas al fondo, justo detrás del gran edificio de la cámara Yobobashi algo le llamo la atención, era un callejón, su falta de accesorios de fiesta le condujo al lugar. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba mas allá de su amada destello, en todos los problemas y felicidades que le había dado, quería volver, pero no podía, su orgullo le decía que no podía. Amaba con toda el alma a aquella mujer, la adoraba y siempre había pensado en su bienestar sobre el suyo, amaba sus besos, amaba su risa, su ternura, su pasión, amaba su cuerpo, amaba todo de ella, pero en los últimos meses sentía que un gran vació se había instalado en ellos, algo había pasado que lo dejo perplejo, la distancia,las obligaciones y el poco tiempo para ellos comenzó a hacerle mella en su animo, buscaba mejorarse económicamente, buscaba darle todo lo que ella acostumbraba a recibir de sus padres, estaba obsesionado con ser mejor sin importar que sucedía a su alrededor.

El mundo de las responsabilidades al que su amada lo llevo al adoptar a Saki lo había sobrepasado, lo había hecho tomar decisiones apresuradas y aunque se consolaba siempre diciendo que era todo por su amor y porque era lo que mas deseaba, se estaba engañando así mismo, se había dejado absorber, no había pensado en los pro y contras de decir "si quiero"

Sin noción de su entorno, apenas sus pasos se detuvieron el mismo se sorprendió del lugar, parecía que el callejón lo había llevado a las maltrechas y sucias calles de uno de los sectores mas alejados de la sociedad, "un malecón de la perdición", muchos vagabundos estaban reunidos en ese sector, su pinta no era la mejor y las derruidas construcciones del sector le daban la razón, pero para Kazuto no había razón de estar asustado, peores cosas y horrores había presenciado por años en aquel mundo de la muerte.

 **Estos caminos solitarios son parte de mi alma, de aquel espadachín que dejo todo atrás y egoistamente siguió su camino de ambición para ser el mejor.**

 **¿Acaso ocurrirá los mismo?**

Un ruido algo estridente llamo su atención en una esquina de aquella lo calidad, ligeramente oculto entre algunas derruidas casas se encontraba un cantina. Se acerco un poco y el tenebroso lugar le dio el saludo, cada persona que se alcanzaba a ver sostenía en su mano un baso con alcohol, sus rostros peores que los suyos le decían que la vida era mas que cruel, los sentimientos de pocos importaban y su corazón desbocado de ansiedad y tristeza le decía que entrara. Su boca parecía estar de acuerdo con el pues le vinieron grandes deseos de probar un poco de vino.

Es verdad que en el pasado lo había probado, pero jamas había sentido la imperiosa necesidad como ahora, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba olvidar y dejar de sentir aquel dolor que lo envolvía, aquella necesidad de abandonar todo de nuevo y volverse un jugador solitario. La idea de hablar con Agil poco a poco se fue apagando mientras que su mirada se conectaba con la del barman del lugar, sus pasos siguieron camino a la barra sin importar quienes estaban allí.

-Este no es lugar para alguien tan joven-dijo el barbudo barman mientras lo veía sentarse en una banca.

-No me importa-le dijo seco- que tienes para beber

-Eres menor de edad chico

-Que me importa-le dio una ojeada al lugar-como si muchos a nuestro alrededor les interesara eso-sus hombros se movieron arriba y abajo-dame algo fuerte

-Pues vino no sera entonces-dijo mientras que observaba las jarras que estaban en las manos cercanas, un par de brillantes dientes de oro dejaron verse en su rostro mientras que sonreía socarronamente-te daré lo mas fuerte que tenga, pero que te parece si lo combinas con algo mas?-le pregunto sugerente

-…-Los ojos perlas se movieron hacia la dirección que el hombre le señalaba mientras le servia, era una puerta donde una joven mujer estaba tocando y al abrirse un hombre la arrastro al interior en medio de un fogoso beso.

-Las chicas de aquí pueden ayudarte a un muy buen costo.

-No me interesa-le dijo osco tomando el vaso que este le daba a rebosar- que es?

-Absenta Hapsburg Gold Label-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba un vaso de agua al lado-es un Wiskey de Irlanda, espero que tengas buen paladar y cartera.

-..-En medio de sus sentimientos contradictorios Kirito noto varias cosas, destilaba un fuerte olor a hierbas, era de un color verdoso y los cubos de hielo que lo acompañaban junto a una manzana cortada le daban cierto toque azulado.

-Disfrútalo muchacho-le dijo socarronamente mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la barra a atender a otro cliente.

Después de eso Kazuto comenzó a beber, el primer sorbo lo hizo fruncir el ceño, su garganta se calentó en pocos segundos y su cuerpo reacciono en rechazo, pero no le importo, decidió continuar esta vez inmerso en sus pensamientos, sus sentidos los dejo alerta por si alguna situación se presentaba y su mente le repetía una y otra vez que dejara ese lugar, que debía de regresar, que debía de comportarse como un adulto y no como un niño estúpido que huye.

 **Voy a sonreír como si nada estuviese mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretender que es un sueño, y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto no me hace daño**

Asuna

Asuna…

Asuna…..

Ese nombre no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez, su mirada avellana dolida fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de salir de su casa y eso le causaba mas desesperación, sentirse decepcionado de si mismo, porque esa hermosa mujer ahora estaba esperando un bebe…y no cualquier bebe…si no su hijo, sangre de su sangre…cumpliendo así con aquel deseo que ambos siempre habían mantenido desde que se casaron en SAO, formar una familia…darle a su pequeña Yui un hermanito con el cual estar y no sentirse sola, ser una unión completa de paz y armonía, vivir toda la vida tomados de la mano y ser los mas felices del mundo. Crazo error, esas solo eran fantasías de niños, de personas que no conocen la sociedad, que no conocen, no saben, no expresan. De simples mocosos a los que el mundo les dio una oportunidad y no supieron tomarla como debía de ser.

Su misma alma era un compendio de cristales rotos que poco a poco habían sido reparados por aquella hermosa mujer, su vida oscura había sido llenada de calidez por sus manos y por primera vez en su vida sintió que todo estaba bien. Se dejo cegar por al amor, se dejo cegar por las palabras de cuentos de hadas..de aquel "y vivieron felices para siempre"…

La amaba, no lo dudaba, pero en realidad no había sido claro con ella, no le había dicho sus temores hacia aquella unión tempestuosa al aparecer Saki, no le había dicho de sus pesadillas, de su insomnio, de aquellas noches en vela que pasaba mientras la observaba dormida y pensaba, pensaba en que hacer, como ser mejor para ella y sus princesas. Siempre el bienestar de ellas por sobre el suyo, casi no dormía desde que vivían juntos…era un terror constante a que despertara un día y no estuviera a su lado, que todo fuera un maldito sueño o que en realidad como ahora le hiciera tanto daño por no saber cuidarla que lo abandonaría para siempre.

Nunca le dijo a Asuna que pensaba sobre la paternidad, sobre ver un ser hermoso creciendo en su vientre, siempre pensó que con el paso de los años sus temores ella los entendería, que como en un espejo ella siempre vería la verdad y lo comprendería…hijos si los quería, pero no ahora, no en dos o tres años, no en este mismo instante…solo con Yui bastaba para sentirse dichoso.

Amaba a Saki como a Yui, eso no lo iba a dudar, esa pequeña de ojos verdes lo encantaron tanto que de un día a otro lo llevaron a aceptar la loca decisión de su por entonces prometida. No le rebatió, la dejo actuar, la dejo tomar las riendas de un camino oscuro que creía que estaba bien.

Y lo acepto, lo acepto por cobarde, porque no quería verse débil ante sus suegros y padres, no quería que lo catalogaran como un inepto y alguien inadecuado para Asuna, que la alejaran de el, que destrozaran aquel frágil castillo de cristal que había construido con el tiempo.

 **En verdad puedo ser feliz a tu lado, en verdad soy digno?**

Su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle ante tantas confusiones, su trago era muy fuerte y lo estaba mareando, tomo del vaso de agua y mordió de la manzana mientras que por detrás de el pasaban varias personas que lo observaban con creciente curiosidad, muchos querían lo que traía pero se retraían por el aura fría que adornaba su cuerpo, su presencia era poderosa y sus ojos de temer, parecía alguien acostumbrado como ellos a la mala vida…como si en cualquier movimiento en falso que hicieran los pudiera despedazar.

El ruido de la cantina, las mujeres bailando, el barman sirviendo y riéndose de cualquier desgraciado llevaban los oídos de Kazuto mientras que terminaba su bebida, sus ojos se pasaban del vaso vació a los rostros de todas las personas a su alrededor sin dejar de pensar. En verdad que la vida los trataba mal a veces, pero si se esforzaba duro podría darle muy buenas recompensas.

Por un momento ese pensamiento le causo que por poco se riera de si mismo por su estupidez, saco de su bolsillo el dinero que necesitaba y mientras le pagaba al barman noto que tenia varias llamadas y mensajes perdidos en su celular. Pensando que era Asuna lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo y le pidió una cerveza antes de marcharse.

 **Ni contigo ni sin ti mis penas, amor y felicidad tienen remedio, contigo porque me matas y sin ti porque me muero**

Al salir del lugar se topo con una fuerte lluvia, el cielo no le ayudaba y el clima tempestuoso y frió había aumentado, pero aun así no se detuvo por nada. Caminando bajo la lluvia dejo que lo empapara por completo, sus lagrimas de pena volvieron a salir y su corazón le pedía decidirse…en regresar a casa o simplemente desaparecer, desaparecer en la oscuridad de la ciudad y jamas volverse a mostrar.

A unas dos calles de la cantina y casi regresando al mercado de Ameyoko sintió como alguien se acercaba a el con rapidez, fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar hasta que se sintió en el piso lodoso y con alguien encima suyo…la mejilla derecha le ardía por lo que capto que lo habían golpeado

-Pero que?

-Eres un imbecil Kirito!-escucho la voz del Samurai

-Klein?-abrió sus ojos sorprendido lo mas que la lluvia se lo permitía y allí lo identifico, el Samurai amigo estaba sobre el, su mano izquierda la tenia sobre su cuello atando a su camisa, los ojos normalmente alegres estaban oscuros y llenos de furia- Que demonios te pasa!

-Que que es lo que me pasa, pasa que eres un cobarde!-le grito lanzando un nuevo golpe directo a la mandíbula.

-Arg-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el peso del pelirrojo desapareciera y una mano mucho mas fuerte lo levantara. Abrió sus ojos y reconoció a su amigo-Agil?

-Liz nos llamo alarmada, fue a tu casa por un llamado que recibió de Yui y encontró a Asuna llorando a mares encerrada en su habitación, ella nos dijo donde encontrarte por el GPS, ya que no te dignaste a contestar las llamadas.

-Porque demonios no piensas las cosas!, acaso vas a tirar todo por la borda!-le grito Klein tratando de acercarse. Las personas cercanas se estaban reuniendo ante los gritos por lo que los dos adultos resolvieron marcharse con rapidez. Agil saco del pantalón de Kazuto sus llaves.

-Oye!-le refuto al ver como su moreno amigo le lanzaba las llaves de su moto a Klein

-Llévala hasta mi tienda nos vemos allá-le dijo serio mientras que mantenía a Kazuto de sus brazos

-Arg, de acuerdo-le dijo mirándolo con seriedad-Te desconozco imbécil

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Kazuto-la voz seria de Agil quien lo dirigía a su tienda lo alertaron-como por empezar porque andabas en esa clase de lugares?,no podías ir a verme?

-….

-Ademas estas bebido y dejaste sola a Asuna y tus hijas, todo por un malentendido que ninguno de los dos quiso terminar.

-Tu no entenderias

-Lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago y las penas no se ocultan con la bebida-le dijo mientras que lo arrastraba al interior de su local siendo vistos por todos los clientes y la esposa de Agil que lo atendía- Querida voy a estar arriba un rato, tráeme por favor la cena con un cambio de ropa y cuando Ryotarou regrese dile donde estamos.

-Esta bien Andrew-le contesto extrañada-joven Kazuto esta bien?

-No, no lo esta-Agil le contesto por el pelinegro llevándolo al segundo piso.

Ambos hombres al estar en el segundo piso entraron en una especie de sala de juegos y Agil lanzo sin remordimiento a Kazuto a uno de los sillones rojos.

Este sin querer decir nada mas solo se sentó dejando que las gotas de lluvia que caían de su cabello y ropa mojaran todo el lugar. Su cabeza inclinada y su flequillo largo ocultaban sus ojos, pero podría leerse con claridad su expresión devastada e intranquila.

-Me recuerdas la lamentable imagen que tenias cuando los gatos fueron asesinados en aquella mazmorra-escucho de parte de su amigo quien le puso sobre la cabeza y hombros un par de toallas comenzando a secarlo como un niño pequeño. El frió intenso que había estado sintiendo durante tanto tiempo le comenzó a pasar factura pues el calor agradable de la habitación lo hicieron temblar.

La esposa de Agil llego pocos minutos después con una bandeja y un cambio de ropa para el mas joven, por lo que en silencio Kazuto quien estaba temblando se dejo tratar por las gentiles manos de su amigo. Este con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba lo ayudo a secarse y cambiarse,le dio su cena, le curo las heridas del par de golpe de Klein y lo abrigo con un par de mantas que estaban sobre una silla.

Sentir aquel calor, aquella comprensión, aquella atención muda y aquella sonrisa paternal que no había tenido en mucho tiempo lo hicieron desarmarse, sus ojos se inundaron de inmediato.

-Liz me volvió a llamar, se quedara…-Klein paro sus palabras al presenciar la escena. Kazuto estaba convertido en nada mas que una marea de llanto, sus puños estaban cerrados y su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras dejaba salir todo su pesar, todos aquellos sentimientos que por mucho tiempo había guardado para si. Agil quien servia de soporte lo abrazaba como un niño pequeño y le acariciaba la espalda en busca de consolarlo, en darle calor y demostrarle que no estaba solo.

Los ojos del samurai se aguaron ante aquello, era como ver el pasado cuando su querido amigo sucumbió a las muertes de su gremio. En aquel entonces se había auto impuesto una mascara de frialdad y se alejo de todos con temor a arrastrarlos al final, siempre solo, siempre pensando que era su culpa, siempre arrastrando sentimientos negativos que se alegraba no lo hubiesen llevado a su propio suicidio.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, en espera como Agil que comenzara a hablar y así fue que sucedió minutos mas tarde. En medio de sollozos finalmente Kirito comenzó a contar lo ocurrido.

-Fue mi culpa no decirle lo que en verdad sentía y quería-sus palabras como cascada salieron sin tropel. Sus amigos lo conocían y no lo dejarían ir sin la verdad, por lo que pensando que era su tabla de salvación les dijo sus miedos, sus temores, sus sueños, sus palabras, sus encuentros, su discusión y finalmente el hecho de que una nueva vida estaría pronto en este mundo.

-Te arrepientes?-pregunto Agil tomando su hombro derecho y levantando su vista

-Hay muchas cosas, pero..

-Pero piensas que las cosas se adelantaron mucho con Saki-chan cierto?-lo corto Klein rascando la barba con una mirada brillosa

-Si lo creo-le constato

-Crees que si la princesa no hubiese aparecido en sus vidas ustedes no tendrían estos problemas en el futuro?-le pregunto Agil

-No lo se

-Kazuto ten presente algo-le dijo el moreno-la vida es una sola y tal como no le tienes miedo a la muerte no le puedes temer a la vida, si te equivocas bien, si aciertas es genial, pero ten presente que nada aquí ha sido dicho, eres tu quien forja su destino, quien forja su camino y desde SAO todos tuvimos la fuerte convicción de que ustedes estarían siempre juntos. Ambos eran y son la pareja de oro, un par de guerreros que no se dejaban derrotar por nada ni nadie, pero como todos, ambos son humanos y cometen errores.

-Tener tu edad o tener la de nosotros dos por ejemplo no es excusa para escoger la mentira como el cuadro perfecto de tu vida amigo-siguió Klein-el amor puro, el amor verdadero es tener discusiones tiernas, divertidas y algo tontas, que llevan a las más hermosas reconciliaciones y a darse cuenta, mirándose a los ojos, lo mucho que se importan, negándose mutuamente sus propios placeres para complacer al otro. Y cuando los dos se niegan por el otro, entonces ambos reciben más amor del que pudieran darse a sí mismos...ustedes se aman, ustedes se idolatran, son la envidia de todos y me incluyo, pero demuestran que es verdad que se puede encontrar a tu media naranja-lo observa con una sonrisa-tu haces de todo para verla feliz y ella hace lo mismo por ti, ustedes siempre han sido como el agua y el aceite, se complementan de una manera que es difícil separarlos.

-Sabes Kazuto-continuo Agil-hace mucho tiempo me dijeron que hay que amar solo lo justo y dejar espacio para uno, pero eso lo dice la gran mayoría que confunde la pasión, la calentura, la obsesión o el simple interés con el amor. El amor todo lo da, y si dos almas se aman, entonces se darán tanto mutuamente que ninguno sentirá carencia alguna de nada... a menos que se separen por unos pocos minutos. Entonces sentirán las frías necesidades y la dolorosa soledad hasta el maravilloso reencuentro-Kazuto asintió era justo como los describía a ambos-Esa clase de amor es muy difícil de encontrar, ese amor es el que ustedes siempre han tenido, es el que viven y hacen todo juntos, incluso sus sueños, no creo que pueda verlos separados mucho tiempo sin que se depriman-le revolvió los cabellos como un niño pequeño-Tu amas a Asuna en verdad?

-Mas que a mi vida-le respondió

-Entonces, por ese gran amor que le tienes no le mientas, si tienes temores, si tienes dificultades cuéntale, ella debe de hacer lo mismo contigo, porque esa linda relación que ustedes tienen no puede deteriorarse por mentiras y falsas expectativas.

-Pero, yo me comporte muy mal con ella-sobo su herida vendada de su mano-la golpee y la abandone cuando me contó lo del bebe, no se como pedirle perdón sin que me odie

-Ya te dije amigo-dijo Klein-habla claro, habla sin mentiras como lo hiciste en este momento y no vuelvas a tomar la tonta decisión de tomar por despecho, eso lo peor que puedes hacer y lo digo por experiencia.

-Y que vayas a ser padre debe de ser motivo de gran felicidad-Agil lo palmeo en son de felicitación-solo busca tu equilibrio, busca la forma de hacer las cosas sin olvidarte de lo mas importante, no abandones tus sueños, búscalos a todos en su debido momento-la sonrisa aumento- se un hombre Kazuto y veras que en el futuro veras hacia atrás y te reirás por las tonterías que piensas.

-…-Kazuto bajo la mirada gris que derramaba aun lagrimas de impotencia-no se como le haré, debe de estar furiosa y con sobrada razón, no se como haré que comprenda que la amo y que no quiero perderla, pero que también tengo miedo de todo lo que tenemos ahora.

De pronto se vio asaltado por un par de brazos que reconocía a kilómetros, sus amigos sonrieron mientras que se alejaban del lugar sin hacer ruido. Los ojos grises estaban abiertos en sorpresa y terror, sus oídos solo captaban la respiración de su acompañante y los temblores que los envolvían.

-Asuna-pronuncio en un susurro dejándose envolver por el ambiente- _escuchaste todo_ -pensó, pero de alguna forma ella asintió haciéndoselo saber.

Ya no se sentia la tension de un principio, solo se oian los llantos debiles de aquellos dos jovenes abrazados con fuerza.

-Perdóname- hablo primero Asuna dejándolo sorprendido-se que no tengo derecho de pedirlo después de obligarte a toda esta situación, pero perdóname te lo ruego, te amo, te amo!

Se separaron para verse a la cara, pero en ningún momento se soltaron, no querían estar lejos del otro. Ella trataba de buscar aquella decepción y odio que sintió cuando se entero de su estado pero nunca los encontró, solo veía las lagrimas que salían de aquellos ojos plata que tanto amaba, de aquel chiquillo que conoció años atrás y que jamas había logrado salir de su corazón.

-Tu perdóname a mi-medio sonrió-te amo demasiado Asuna- Descendió hasta posar sus labios contra los de su amada, recibiendo unos deliciosos labios dispuestos a ser besados y un par de ojos avellana que no podía contemplar con reverencia al estar cerrados- perdóname por todo y en especial por el golpe, jamas lo volveré a hacer lo prometo- le dijo al interrumpir el beso y delinear con cariño la mejilla donde la había golpeado aquella tarde-la siguió besando mordiendo sus labios haciéndola gemir, gemido que aprovecho para profanar su cavidad con su lengua e iniciar una guerra sin cuartel.

En medio del beso Asuna sintió como una de las manos de su amado acariciaba suavemente su vientre y la otra se iba a su cabello parando su movimiento y dándole mas acceso a su boca en un beso mucho mas demandante. Se sentían perdidos durante las horas de su separaron, su presencia era necesaria y se sentían como unos estúpidos por no haber hablado antes.

Al finalizar el beso se separaron,pero solo un poco apoyando sus frentes en la otra.

-Por favor, no nos abandones jamas-le dijo ella en tono de suplica

-Nunca lo haré, te lo prometo, te amo demasiado…jamas podría vivir sin ti-no pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron apresados nuevamente por su amada.

-Nunca ames a nadie más que a mí-le suplico

-Nunca lo haré, ninguna otra mujer me importa en los más mínimo. Nunca amare a Sugu, nunca será más que mi hermana, nunca otra mujer podrá ocupar tu lugar, eres mía jamás te dejare!-le dijo mirando directamente sus ojos- Yo soy tuyo Asuna, mi vida entera es tuya. No podría ser de nadie más.

Asuna cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar nuevamente, el abrazo se apretó y si bien era tierno, paso a ser uno completamente apasionado.

Se separaron un poco y se sentaron de nuevo en uno de los sofás amplios de la habitación. Kazuto aprovecho para tocar su vientre, ella se tenso pero al segundo siguiente se relajo al ver la expresión esperanzada y amorosa en su rostro.

El espadachín se sintió muy feliz…iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba..no debía de ser una ocasión triste, el no era perfecto, pero era el padre de ese bebe, era un parte de su sangre y de Asuna convertida en carne, era un gran razón para no rendirse, no era un obstáculo, era una razón mas para salir adelante. Asuna, Yui, Saki y ahora este bebe eran sus razones mas importantes del mundo para no sentirse derrotado. Era increíble que con solo conversar y decirle la verdad a quienes mas confiaba le ayudarían a dejar caer la mascara de su rostro, su calor, sus besos, su presencia y su amor inalterable eran lo mas importante.

Después de besar la pancita ante una emocionada Asuna se re acomodo en el sofá, se recostó atrás de su amada dejándola entre sus piernas y que ella descansara en su pecho. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y volvió a destapar el vientre acariciándolo una y otra vez sin detenerse mientras que besaba aquellos dulces labios impertinentes.

-Sera un hermosa niña como su madre…

-No, quiero que sea un niño igual a su padre…

Agil, Klein y Liz estaban en la puerta observando con una sonrisa aquella escena, la idea de que Asuna escuchara toda la verdad había sido del Samurai, quien llamo a la herrera y puso en altavoz la conversación sin pensar que Asuna había salido de su casa para ir a buscarlo dejando a sus hijas al cuidado de Silica quien acompañaba a Liz.

A todos no les agradaba que la pareja estuviera distanciada, habían notado la lejanía de los últimos meses, pero pensaron que no debían de meterse en cosas que no les concernía sin saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Ahora con toda la verdad revelada esperaban que las cosas retornaran a como eran antes. Si debían de entrometerse y ayudar lo harían…nunca los dejarían solos.

Esa noche, la pareja se quedó dormida en aquella posición, abrazados y con sus rostros demostrando paz y calma. Arropados de tal manera que parecían un lindo capullo al que cierta herrera no dudo en tomarles una serie de fotos y mandarlas a Sinon, Silica y Leafa con la leyenda:

" **Ellos jamás dejaran de amarse, ahora nos bendicen con una nueva luz así que alegrensen..Seremos Tías!"**

Solo una leyenda en especial fue mandada a la petrificada Suguha, quien al ver la foto y la leyenda de Tía quedo pálida y lágrimas salieron a raudales de sus ojos.

" **Nunca lograras separarlos con artimañas Sugu, esta noche están más unidos que nunca, así que si en verdad lo amas como todas lo hacemos déjalo ir..apoyarlo desde un lado, se la tía y hermana que esperamos seas y no guardes rencores..recuerda que desde un principio jamas le hubieses gustado a este idiota"**

A la mañana siguiente, Asuna comenzó a despertar e inmediatamente miro a las perlas de Kazuto que ya estaba despierto hacia minutos atrás. Cuando se conectaron sintió como sus sentimientos aumentaban y lo hacían amarlo mas que antes, las manos masculinas no dejaban de tocar su cuerpo bajo las mantas en reconocedores de espacio, descubriendo los cambios que estaban mostrándose ante su embarazo.

-Te amo-dijo el mientras la besaba despacio

-Y yo a ti…abrázame por favor, abrázame mas fuerte y que este no sea un sueño

-Sí, claro que si-le beso su cuello llevando acabo su petición-eres mi vida, mi luz, mi único amor, gracias por darme tantos regalos, gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de todo-se separó un poco del abrazo para besar una y otra vez el rostro de Asuna…todo ella..sus mejillas, sus labios, su frente, sus ojos, su cuello (mordiéndolo) y luego la recostó en el sofá para besarle el área donde guardaba al bebe. Asuna lloraba de la felicidad al ver que sus temores se habían evaporado.

Ambos tenían un largo camino de recorrer, pero ahora claros en sus miedos y sus sueños podían continuar sin obstáculos..reconstruir lo que tenían y fortificarlo con más cemento, con un cemento de amor, de compresión, de escucha…jamás volverían a ocultar secretos.

Esta vida juntos era lo que deseaban….y sus hijas eran parte de ello.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capitulo 8**

Asuna se encontraba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas. Estaba pensativa

La relación con su amado había mejorado mucho, Kazuto se había abierto mucho más y la escuchaba, la podía entender y demostrar que estaban allí, como esposos y que ya nada los separaría. Sus inseguridades poco a poco él se fue encargando de borrarlas, de hacerle ver que no eran más que fantasmas que podrían eliminar con simpleza. Solo con confiar en el otro como siempre.

Por culpa de Suguha y sus inseguridades hacia Shino casi acaba con lo que más había anhelado desde que se enamoró perdidamente. Hasta la palabra divorcio había rondado por su mente al pensar que ella ya no era lo suficiente hermosa y digna para ser la guerrera que su amado espadachín necesitaba, que el tiempo los había cambiado y le había hecho recapacitar a Kazuto de que ella no era la mujer que esperaba. Todas aquellas inseguridades de boca de aquellas dos mujeres y la de los vecinos la habían hecho caer en una depresión que casi acaba con su vida.

Sus ojos avellanados se posaron sobre una foto que hace poco estaba posada en su mesa de noche. En ella su esposo estaba sentado en el patio trasero teniendo a sus dos princesas en sus piernas mientras que ella en su espalda lo abrazaba con amor. Las sonrisas de los cuatro le daban a entender que ya todo mal estaba subsanado y que en adelante no habría nada que la detuviera en demostrarle al mundo entero que ese hombre y sus hijos eran su vida.

Sí..hijos..no había olvidado en ningún segundo que una nueva vida estaba creciendo en su vientre, una semilla que representaba el gran amor que sentía por su amado. Acaricio el lugar con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al espejo de cuerpo completo del baño. Se retiró la camisilla que llevaba y palpo el pequeño lugar curvado donde ya podía sentir los cambios.

-Perdóname amor, por poco sucumbo a la desesperación y te dejo sin tu familia, te prometo que cuando llegues a este mundo serás rodeado de un amor incondicional y de una familia que jamás te abandonara. Crece seguro de que mi amor por ti y el de tu padre jamás será reemplazado por nada.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Kazuto seguía en la sala de juntas de la compañía, aun a esas horas le quedaban muchas piezas e informes que revisar, así que trataba de simplificar las explicaciones para la junta que tendría con Kikuoka y Koujiro al día siguiente. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquella discusión que por poco acaba con su matrimonio, las cosas estaban más calmadas y su corazón no podía estar más que contento al poder volver a dormir como le gustaba y más si podía abrazar a su amada hasta saciarse.

Se retiró los lentes de descanso y se dispuso a levantarse, debía de llegar a casa temprano, se lo había prometido a Saki y no pensaba faltar a sus promesas. Su pequeña princesa puede no haberle dicho, pero la sentía nerviosa cuando se marchaba y cuando regresaba lanzaba un gran suspiro que lo oculta con una suave carcajada, era claro que aun recordaba la pelea y que solo al día siguiente habían regresado para aclarar las cosas. Estaba asustada y era su culpa.

Termino de acomodar los documentos y los guardo en el cajón junto a su portátil y demás accesorios, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza a sus compañeros de área y salió de la enorme habitación. En cuanto dio dos pasos hacia la salida se topó con un hombre de traje y una presencia elegante, el olor a tabaco era perceptible y una suave sonrisa le hizo alzar su cabeza a verlo mejor.

-Ah…Nakanishi-san disculpe, no lo vi llegar..-se alejó de la puerta dándole espacio

-…-El hombre quien trabajaba en el sector de la seguridad y estaba en la junta directiva le sonrió aún más jubiloso, con una mirada brillante en su común aspecto serio. Vio como traía una caja de almuerzos del combi más cercano y supuso que estaba buscando al resbaladizo de Kikuoka.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba metido en mis pensamientos-una nueva sonrisita lo dejaba con la duda-has visto al idiota de Kiku?

-No señor, esta mañana solo vino a compartir un café y se fue, parecía que tenía una reunión porque se fue muy apurado-Las cejas de Nakanishi se fruncieron cómicamente.

-Ese maldito-mascullo

-…-Kazuto levanto sus cejas curioso ante su expresión irrefrenable

-Que sucede Kirigaya-kun?

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…porque estas tan feliz?...mataste a alguien?-tampoco es que fuera un secreto que ese hombre estuviera involucrado en las fuerzas militares, su afición en mantener un par de armas en su cintura y su placa en su cuello lo delataban.

-Ojala pudiera hacerlo, la central de inteligencia que es esta maldita junta directiva no sabe cómo lidiar con mis energías- se encogió de hombros-y sobre mi felicidad…pues…es que lo estoy, estoy dichoso!, ahora entiendo tu cara de idiota desde hace dos semanas!-le grito

-Eh?

-Mi esposa está embarazada!, por fin!...después de tantos años de intentos y burlas de Kiku, finalmente está esperando un hijo mío!

Kazuto sonrió nervioso mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda a modo de felicitación, observaba con gracia como aquel alto hombre parecía niño de cinco años abriendo sus regalos de navidad, se notaba que no cabía de felicidad y no podía contenerlo. Sus gritos llamaron la atención de su compañero Higa quien venía con una bandeja cargada de café y dulces de limón. Los ojos tras aquellos lentes le sonrieron jubilosos y sin saber de dónde el idiota de Kikuoka apareció dándole un golpe en la espalda casi dejándolo en el suelo y luego abrazándolo en felicitación.

Parecían todos grandes compañeros a pesar de sus diferencias, era raro esos momentos, pero demostraba con creces que la vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas agradables.

-Estamos embarazados, finalmente lo estamos!-grito mientras abría una lata de cerveza que saco de la bolsa del combini.

-Es ella la que está embarazada Nakanishi-san, no tu-le respondió jocoso

-…-El hombre le sonrió de igual manera y se alejó de Kikuoka para dale un gran golpe en sus hombros mientras que le ponía sus manos dejándolo estático-Tú me entiendes, al estar embarazados es porque ambos lo hicimos, porque sin saberlo ambos lo creamos, ambos lo amamos y para siempre lo amaremos, porque es nuestro hijo. No importa quién lo geste en su interior…ambos lo estamos por igual.

-…-Se quedó sin palabras

-Tú lo sientes desde hace algunos días, aquella dicha de despertar al lado de quien amas y tocar en su vientre cálido la forma de tu amor-bajo a su altura y le sonrió-te envidiaba, pero ahora te entiendo.

Sus comentarios solo hicieron que Kikuoka aumentara sus risotadas, la felicidad estaba en el ambiente y todo el personal que conocía bien al hombre se reunió para darle sus buenas nuevas. Era obvio por sus comentarios que Kikuoka le había hablado de su vida y no se midió para nada.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió dar media vuelta y bajar las escaleras hacia el camino que lo conducía a la salida, pero antes de desaparecer por completo escucho como este lo llamaba de nueva cuenta.

-Suerte con la celebración de mañana Kirigaya-Kun y felicidades también por ese logro!

El espadachín negro volteo sobre su hombro y asintió en una sonrisa.

Era hora de volver a casa.

El día siguiente traería muchas sorpresas

 **++KiriAsu+**

El sonido de los tambores y demás instrumentos se podía oír con claridad entre el gran alboroto del auditorio, todos los adultos sonreían orgullosos mientras que veían como sus hijos portaban la toga y el birrete de graduación. El ambiente era festivo en la escuela de sobrevivientes de SAO, pues era la primera vez que sus grupos se graduaban, las noticias volaban, el tiempo para todos fue una constante. Para algunos una adaptación, para otros un nuevo comienzo.

Para Kyouko Yuuki, aquella escuela que si bien no le gustaba por su bajo nivel académico, le ayudo a su hija a seguir los sueños por los que había luchado por tanto tiempo y ahora en ese día tan especial, la recompensaba con su graduación como la primera de su curso.

Observaba con una sonrisa a su hija mientras daba el discurso que le correspondía mientras todos los varones del lugar suspiraban extasiados por tan hermosa mujer…todos retenidos por unos ojos grises que los observaba de forma asesina.

Su vestido era liso de color rojo, abierto arriba, con un ligero escote en su espalda, le llegaba casi 10 centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. Las piernas estaban libres dejando a la vista lo saludables, sexis y largas que eran. Un cinturón estaba a juego con sus tacones, collar y pendientes y su largo cabello estaba completamente suelto, pero con risos en las puntas de ellos haciéndola ver más hermosa. Midori-san le había ayudado a maquillarse acentuando sus hermosas avellanas y sus coquetos labios.

Al terminar su discurso los aplausos sonaron por todo el recinto mientras que Asuna los reverenciaba y volvía con sus compañeros quienes con una sonrisa la felicitaban.

La sorpresa la recibió cuando fue a sentarse, pues una pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos dándole muchos besos que cautivaron a más de uno y la hizo reír. Saki se había bajado de las piernas de su padre y había corrido hacia donde estaba su madre. Se sentó en sus piernas abrazada por ella y siguieron escuchando la ceremonia. Kirito negaba divertido desde la parte trasera del público, Yui tenía sus ojos en forma de estrella en el hombro de su abuela Midori y está entusiasmada grababa todo sin perder detalle.

Ahora era el turno del director de hablar:

 **Estimados padres, profesores y alumnos…el día de hoy esta institución tiene el honor de graduar a su primera generación en un acto de vital importancia en sus vidas.**

 **Ha sido un largo trayecto para todos y me honra haberles servido en este camino, haberles proporcionado las herramientas para que continuaran sus sueños aplazados y volver a la sociedad como se lo merecen. Una segunda oportunidad que han sabido acoger y llevar hacia adelante.**

 **Sé que los exámenes finales los han llenado de tensiones, ya que esto conlleva a decidir qué carrera o qué futuro tomaran, pero tengan por seguro mis queridos jóvenes que poco a poco verán los frutos de su esfuerzo germinar y brillar en todo su esplendor**.

Las miradas de todos estaban brillosas, las palabras les llegaban y sus padres estaban más que de acuerdo con eso. Una segunda oportunidad es lo que habían logrado al volver con vida de ese mundo de la muerte. Vivir una vez más, disfrutar de sus planes, reír, llorar, estar con los seres más amados.

Todos sentían que ese día tomarían un camino en el cual no podrían retroceder, literalmente dejaban de ser niños para decidir su futuro…familia, vida, trabajo y Universidad.

 **Estoy encantado de darle mis felicitaciones y buenos deseos a todos los que lo lograron. Espero que sus vidas y decisiones tomen el camino de la rectitud, porque esta vida es única y deben de disfrutarla al máximo..todos lo saben bien.**

 **Antes de entregar los diplomas y las medallas, debemos de hacer entrega de las menciones y reconocimientos especiales que los profesores, sus psicólogos y el ministerio de educación han querido darles por su rendimiento.-** Todos enarcaron sus cejas en sorpresa, eso no lo sabían.

 **Primero, en sus rendimientos académicos a nivel general y en sus citas semanales de exámenes, se les fue ayudando a desarrollar sus objetivos y por eso fue que algunos lograron graduarse con todos ustedes y con honores-** Agarro de una bandeja un pergamino y una medalla.

 **La universidad de Taito nos ha entregado dos becas completas para los recién graduados que ingresaran a sus áreas de tecnología y quienes por su rendimiento, sus notas, sus exámenes y proyectos se les ha dado el pase para su graduación. Por eso mismo es que-** Paro un momento observando a todos con una sonrisa- **Kirigaya Kazuto y Nikaino Shuji..felicitaciones, se han graduado junto a los de tercer año.**

 **-** QUE!-gritaron todos con sorpresa observando a los dos mencionados. Asuna estaba en shock desde las primeras filas, su esposo le había dicho con una sonrisa que ese día les esperaba muchas sorpresas..tal vez, él ya lo sabía?

 **-Estoy seguro que todos recordaran que en el último año se les dio los pases para presentar las pruebas para las diferentes universidades y estas si los aceptaban les mandaban ciertos requisitos a cumplir por su edad, pues bien, estos dos jóvenes de segundo año rindieron sus exámenes y pruebas todo el tiempo, además de que las áreas donde están trabajando a medio tiempo para desarrollar sus habilidades, les han dado una excelente plataforma para la enseñanza que querían-** Kazuto y su compañero de club subieron al estrado en medio del asombro general. Dos profesores les colocaron sus togas y birretes mientras que en reverencia recibían del director los objetos que los consideraba adecuados para su futuro rol.

Midori, Kyouko y Shouzou tenían sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, aun no creían lo que estaba pasando, solo escuchaban las risas de sus nietas y las palabras de ambos jóvenes quienes le agradecían a todos. Kazuto con una sonrisa observaba con cariño a su esposa y le modulo un te amo, mientras que su gordito compañero tenía problemas para agarrar las cosas por lo nervioso que estaba y más si sus lentes estaban empañados de tanto llorar.

Había que reconocer que aunque le costó demasiado, al fin estaba tomando el camino correcto a sus sueños. La mirada avellana de su amada le traía el confort que necesitaba y lo hacía suspirar enamorado porque un gran peso se le escapaba de su cuerpo.

Y mientras los aplausos de todo el auditorio retumbaban y el director comenzaba a llamar a los graduados de tercer año, Kazuto se dirigió hacia su esposa e hija quienes lo veían sonrientes.

Sin mediar palabra tomo el mentón de su esposa y le dio un beso.

-Te amo, perdóname una vez más por dejarlas solas, pero este resultado compensara esa lejanía

-…-Asuna con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla- no debes de disculparte, la verdad ya ha sido revelada y aunque me sorprendió estoy orgullosa de ti, sabía que lo lograrías.

Se volvieron a besar siendo consientes por las risas de su hija menor y sus compañeros que estaban siendo el centro de atención de todos.

 **-Kirigaya-kun, puede celebrar después-se escuchó la voz del director a lo que el joven espadachín lo observo sobre su hombro juguetón**

Yui se sentó en el hombro de su padre y este a su vez se sentó al lado de su esposa. Saki entre ellos mientras que la ceremonia continuaba.

Sus padres en la parte trasera sonreían orgullosos, si bien la novedad de la graduación del menor de los esposos fue una sorpresa, saber que se había graduado como el mejor y que había obtenido una beca completa en una de las Universidades más importantes y difíciles académicamente era un ejemplo de superación.

Para Kyouko, si bien desde un inicio ese chico no le agrado como pareja de su hija, conforme pasaba el tiempo y más lo conocía llego a entender muy bien porque el corazón de Asuna se ató tan fuerte. Si bien no era un gran hombre de palabras, con sus acciones demostraba que su familia le importaba más que todo lo demás.

Buscar a su hija, rescatarla, amarla y cuidarla casi nadie podría hacerlo, pero es chico al que le veía algunas veces complejo de héroe, tomaba su mano con fuerza sin dejarse amedrentar, sus ojos grises confirmaban que esos sentimientos jamás podrían apagarse.

Estaba orgullosa.

Su sonrisa no dejaba de darle mala espina a su esposo y a su consuegra, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, por primera vez se sentía dichosa de no imponer su voluntad hacia su hija. Desde donde estaba la imagen de la pareja y sus hijas la llenaban mientras que la voz del director volvía a escucharse para la parte final.

 **Todos tomamos buenas decisiones: buenas consecuencias, malas decisiones: malas consecuencias. Es el camino definitivo de la vida y los pasos que damos.**

 **Nadie quiere tener malas consecuencias en su vida, lo normal es anhelar una vida con** **éxito y significado cierto?, pero que sucede cuando un obstáculo se afianza y te impide continuar?. Eso ustedes mis queridos alumnos lo han demostrado y en verdad de mi parte obtienen una gran admiración por haber salido adelante ante todo y regresar con vida para darnos a nosotros una gran enseñanza. La lucha diaria por los sueños si tienen resultados.**

 **El** **éxito en esa meta** **se logró únicamente con su esfuerzo y valentía. Dios mismo dio ésta recomendación a hombres con grandes misiones que cumplir: "Esfuérzate y sé valiente". Y ésta recomendación viene acompañada con una invaluable promesa de estar siempre con ustedes y permítanme asegurarles que son la prueba de eso.**

 **Sus estudios, sus exámenes, su dedicación, su valor, todo ha rendido sus frutos y ahora que se embarcaran en un nuevo camino, estoy seguro que no temerán a nada, lo enfrentaran, demostraran que todos unidos podrán llevar a este hermoso país por un mejor futuro..si es con ustedes guiándolo estoy seguro de eso.**

Todos en el auditorio se levantaron a aplaudir, todos emocionados porque una nueva generación de valientes que lucharon entraran a un mundo que si bien es difícil, ellos lo podrán enfrentar con toda la templanza que han aprendido.

Abrazos, sonrisas, besos y gritos de júbilo se escucharon al unísono cuando todos lanzaron al aire sus birretes.

Rika abrazo a sus mejores amigos mientras que alegre era sorprendida por la aparición de cierto samurái quien sin decir nada la beso.

Kazuto siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y en medio de la algarabía la beso con fuerza siendo vistos sonrientes por sus hijas. Ojos grises y avellanas se conectaron con magnetismo al finalizar el beso, sus frentes se tocaron y suspiraron.

 **++KiriAsu++**

La casa del matrimonio Kirigaya estaba rebosante de alegría, ambas familias celebraban con furor el gran paso que se había dado. Hasta Minetaka había llegado de sorpresa, solo Midori lo sabía y solo tuvo que seguir grabando la escena pues el rostro de su hijo y nuera fue de total sorpresa ante la aparición de su esposo.

Suguha, Kouchirou y su novia Reika también estaban en el lugar, solo la familia celebraba y lo amigos quedaron en auto invitarse al día siguiente.

Por otro lado Asuna estaba muerta de los nervios, había llegado el momento de dar la noticia y si bien se alegraba que su cuñada no hubiese abierto la boca, aun de parte de ella no recibía palabra alguna de felicitación. Su mirada oscura se mantenía alejada de ella y solo escuetas respuestas a sus preguntas le daba.

Llevando una charola de postres recién hechos observo a su esposo quien entendió y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra tanto que se hayan graduado-decía Minetaka mientras terminaba su café-estoy muy orgulloso de ambos chicos, han sabido llevar la vida de casados y sus estudios muy bien. Les tengo envidia

-Al contrario papa, gracias a ustedes por apoyarnos-una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en su faz- y ya que estamos todos reunidos, hay algo que queremos entregarles, pero no habíamos encontrado la forma de hacerlo más que en esta ocasión.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Midori

-Levanta la cámara mama-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras que su esposa les entregaba a sus padres y suegros una caja rectangular- espero que les guste

Suguha se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Kou y su novia se acercaban a sus padres.

Kyouko agarro la caja y lentamente la abrió, su esposo a su lado veía el contenido con curiosidad y ella enarco la ceja en confusión.

Al abrirlo vieron que se trataba de un álbum de recortes, de esos que traen cupones y estaba enrollado en un listón rojo.

-No entiendo-decía Minetaka mientras que Midori sostenía la cámara, algo le decía que la sonrisa de gato encerrado de su hijo era por algo.

-Qué significa esto Asuna?-demando su madre

-Ábrelo, en el interior está tu regalo mama

-Tengo suficiente dinero como para andar en supermercados con cupones de descuentos- decia refunfuñando, pero al ver la mirada enojada de su hija abrió el libro

-Tal vez haya buenos descuentos en la feria de Odaiba-menciono Reika al odio de Kou mientras que este asentía confundido ante la nota que apareció en uno de los cupones.

-Este cupón vale para una tarde de mimos- pronuncio extrañado como sus padres y los de Kazuto que se miraron

-Este vale para una tarde en las piernas de los abuelos-dijo Minetaka y su garganta se seco

-Vale por un chupete nuevo y besos mojados-leyó Midori mientras que su mirada se aguaba

-Vale para juguetes y sonrisas pegajosas-dijo Kyouko mientras que su esposo se levantaba pálido con un cupón en su mano

-Vale para reclamar un nieto nuevo-dijo mientras que observaba a su esposa con la boca abierta.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras que procesaban la información y Saki quien estaba jugando con su peluche levanto la cabeza sonriente y grito al ver el regalo de sus padres.

-Mami tiene un hermanito en su pancita!- se levantó y se fue a sentar con su madre mientras besaba el lugar donde le habían dicho que estaba su hermanito o hermanita.

Kyouko se desmayo

Midori cayó de rodillas

Minetaka quedo clavado en el sofá con los ojos abiertos

Shouzou se tuvo que sentar y tomar el trago que su hijo le dio mientras este y su novia reían.

El mayor de los hermanos Yuuki fue el primero en acercarse a la sonriente pareja y abrazo con efusividad a su pequeña hermanita.

-Así que seré tío?, Baka porque no me lo dijiste!-la abrazo mientras que su novia felicitaba a Kazuto. Le beso la coronilla como cuando estaban pequeños y acaricio el lugar donde se gestaba aquel nuevo integrante de la familia

-No pensamos que te gustara la idea-respondió Kazuto en lugar de su esposa.

-En realidad me alegraría más si no fuera tuyo, pero ya que..auch!-Asuna lo había golpeado ante sus palabras-estaba bromeando, bromeaba!

Se alejó de Asuna y agarro de sorpresa a Kazuto en un abrazo que este le regreso

-Si la haces infeliz te mato-le susurro en su oído-no me hagas cambiar de parecer sobre ti Kirigaya

-No lo harás-le respondió mientras que se alejaba del cuerpo de su cuñado con velocidad al ver como su enojada esposa lo agarraba con fuerza…aunque tuvo que detenerse cuando sintieron un aura fría llenando el lugar.

Asuna y Kazuto pensaron que era de Suguha, pero en realidad una repuesta Kyouko se hallaba ante ellos con sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo, su cuerpo tenso y su aura azulada la hacían sentir peligrosa. Ambos tragaron en seco y trataron de dar un paso hacia atrás sin lograrlo cuando los dos brazos de la mayor se cerraron en torno a ellos.

-Abuela eh?-susurro fríamente-creo que alguien me deberá de dar muchas explicaciones-su brazo izquierdo se cerró con fuerza haciendo sudar a Kazuto.

 **Sé que vienes en camino hijo mío y que es tanto el amor que te tenemos desde ya en este momento que estás en el vientre, que sabemos que pronto ese amor se multiplicará, tienes unos abuelos que si bien quieren matar a tu padre, te aman y te esperaran con ansiedad. Tendrás unos tíos lleno de mimos para darte y unas hermanas que te cuidaran por siempre. Desde ya te amamos, te esperamos con ansias. Crece sano, crece fuerte, te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance, para que así una vez que estés en mis brazos, pueda decir que te amo y que jamás te dejare. Eres nuestro tesoro y desde ya debes de saber que tu padre te protegerá como su persona más importante…aun por sobre mí.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia y por esperarme con paciencia. Aun me quedan semanas difíciles por venir en mi trabajo y en mi vida personal, así que les pediré más paciencia. Actualizare conforme pueda.**

 **Esta historia aún está lejos de acabar y debo de aclarar que era mejor graduar a Kazuto por lo que se le viene encima. Ya verán a que me refiero.**

 **Lo hice corto y como especie de relleno a la trama porque la sustancia y los sentimientos vienen con las siguientes actualizaciones.**

 **Sayo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos:**

 **Lo primero es: (redobles y tambores)**

 **Convocatoria KiriAsuweek 2017:** ****

 **•Fecha del 30/09 hasta el 07/10 inclusive, respetaremos la fecha que usamos el año pasado.** ****

 **•¿Requisitos? Este año pienso que podría ser más light; ¿a qué me refiero? No habrá temática especial, sino que será a elección del escritor.**

 **(Pero si desean que sea por tema (como los anteriores años) se puede conversar. Como saben aún nos queda tiempo hasta septiembre.)**

 **•Esta vez pueden participar con una historia (una sola si leyeron bien) para no presionar, por supuesto si quieren escribir algo para los siete días es obviamente bienvenido.**

 **Adicional a esto hay una idea que queremos que tomen en cuenta y es darle a Yui un día para ser homenajeada (nunca lo hemos hecho). Ella está muy envuelta en nuestro KiriAsu así que pienso que se merece un día solo para ella. Les parece si se lo dejamos para el ultimo día?**

 **Gracias por leer este comunicado y esperamos sus respuestas en los rewiers!**  
 **Cualquier duda pueden hablarlo conmigo o con Fleur Noir.**

 **Ahora si al capítulo de hoy**

 **Pasen y lean.**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Tercer mes**

 **Primeras impresiones**

Un mes había pasado desde la graduación y la develación del embarazo. Si bien sus suegros y padres al principio los regañaron por adelantarse en sus sueños, al final debieron de aceptarlo ante la felicidad que ambos futuros padres destilaban. Solo Kyouko fue recelosa ante la situación y dejo con la palabra a Kazuto cuando este trato de hablarle.

Asuna consiguió lo mismo, pero su hermano y padre le aseguraron que solo estaba recelosa de su nueva condición y que pronto lo aceptaría, después de todo tomo el libro de cupones con mucha fuerza sobre su pecho y blandió una sutil sonrisa antes de desaparecer de aquella casa.

La relación de fortaleció mucho más y ahora era el momento de que uno de los miembros de aquella familia comenzara a pasar por un sendero del cual la mayoría de nosotros ha transitado.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Durante los últimos días de lo único que se habla era de que la pequeña Saki empezaría el colegio. Ella se siente extraña, ya había acompañado a su mama de compras y habían pasado por una linda escuela donde los niños como ella jugaban entre sí, reían, corrían y compartían grandes almuerzos, pero no aceptaba que tendría que alejarse de sus padres.

Fue entonces que su papá se acercó a ella, la sentó en las piernas mientras compartían una deliciosa tarta de frambuesa y la abrazo hablándole

-Mi princesa, ir a la escuela no es malo

-Pero, papi y mami no estarán conmigo-sus ojitos estaban brillantes ante las lágrimas que querían derramar.

-Las lindas princesas no lloran-le decía limpiando una traviesa que se atrevió a bajar por su mejilla-Tu mami y yo también pasamos por esto y ya verás que te gustara, aprenderás muchas cosas.

-Pero..

-Saki debes de ser fuerte, tu hermanito espera que tú le enseñes en el futuro

-Mi hermanito?-pregunto confundida

-Así como tu hermana Yui te ayuda, juega contigo y te aconseja, tu deberás de hacer lo mismo con él bebe que viene-le beso la frente-princesa tú no puedes quedarte solita, debes de conocer a más gente y ya verás estarás muy a gusto, no todas las personas son malas

-…-La pequeña dudosa observa la caja de colores, los libros de pintar, la maleta donde su mami le dejaría la deliciosa merienda y sonríe-me prometes no dejarme?-le pregunta con temor a lo que Kazuto sonríe y la besa nuevamente en su frente

-Nunca princesa, jamás te dejaría por nada ni por nadie

Asuna acepta que tiene miedo, que dejar a su pequeña en manos de personas que no conoce le causa terror, pero no puede cortarle sus alas por su inseguridad, su princesa estaba en buenas manos y tenía que confiar en el criterio de sus padres en que ese lugar era de muy buena seguridad. Su mente dice una cosa, pero su corazón dice otra.

-No te preocupes-escucha la voz de su amado quien la abraza al verla inquieta-Es nuestra hija, jamás retrocederá ante un desafío, ella se adaptara aunque nos cueste dejarla salir de nuestro lado protector

Entonces la besa con vehemencia tratando de quitarle esos pensamientos pesimistas, la agarra de su cintura y de su cuello para evitar que escape y comienza un asalto en la cocina. Sus besos siempre salen de la escala de ella, siente como siempre la envía a un mundo lejano, como si flotara, como si la dejara en completo éxtasis con solo darle de su contacto.

-Tengo sed de ti-le dice con voz trémula cuando se separan un poco

-En serio?, eso puede arreglarse-dijo galante mientras que la apretaba más en su cintura, pero sus intentos fueron detenidos cuando ella de repente se alejó de él y se coloca las manos en la boca. Observándola con interrogación le pregunto-Que sucede?

-Es que eso..que bebiste con la niña…me dio asco arg!-alcanzo a decir mientras se retiraba de la concina y corría hacia el baño ante la visión extrañada de Saki y de Kazuto. Yui en medio de la sala solo reía ante la situación.

-…-Kazuto solo atino a verla correr y observar su taza donde recién había terminado de beber, así lo hizo un par de veces antes de soltar un grito desde su posición- Pero si solo es agua!

 **++KiriAsu++**

Llega entonces el primer día de clases. Saki ya está peinada, con dos colitas en su enrulado cabello, su uniforme azul y blanco, su lonchera y su mochila de princesas. Lleva puesta su sonrisa de siempre, aquella que le encanta a todo aquel que la ve, aquella que derrite a su padre y no puede evitar cumplirle cualquier pequeñez que le pida. Pero unas cuadras antes de llegar al colegio la sonrisa desaparece, se siente extraña, asustada..y en su estómago siente mariposas.

-Estas bien?-le pregunta su madre preocupada a lo que ella solo asiente. Su verde mirada trata de transmitirle lo que siente, pero es infructuoso, su madre sigue el camino.

La joven maestra saluda a su mamá con una sonrisa que no sabe identificar, se presenta a la niña, e inclinándose le habla

-Hola Saki-chan, me llamo Yuri, Shibuya Yuri, soy tu maestra-le toco la cabeza con su palma-eres muy linda y tu bolso también lo es

-..-Saki está seria, su sonrisa sigue desaparecida de su faz y da un paso atrás siendo contenida por su madre. La maestra entonces trae a otra niña mayor para relajar el ambiente y les propone que jueguen. La pequeña Kirigaya observa contrariada a aquella desconocida y mira a su mama quien asiente.

-Ve a jugar Saki, aprende mucho

-Mami?

-Te vendré a buscar en la tarde-le dice con seguridad aun cuando siente que no es lo mejor, que su niña aún está muy pequeña y que todavía podrían cuidarla en su hogar por mucho tiempo más. Yuri la observa y niega, debe de dejarla ir.

La niña que se ha nombrado Ai le dice que jueguen en los columpios y la pequeña Saki dudosa, acepta, y las dos salen corriendo a encontrarse con otro grupo de niños. Asuna, aguantando el llanto, se va del colegio sin dejar de preguntarse si es lo mejor, su mente le da miles de imágenes, miles de tragedias, no sabe si en verdad debe de irse..tal vez debe de espiar que todo esté bien?..pero como previendo sus sentimientos y acciones Kazuto le envía un mensaje justo cuando pierde de vista a su pequeña .

" **Es duro dejarla ir, pero debe de crecer, todos debemos de hacerlo Asuna. Cuando llegue a casa abrázala, mímala y demuéstrale que este es solo el primer día de muchos que vendrán, solo la experiencia nos puede dar ese sentido de la seguridad y es lo que Saki debe de aprender, tú lo sabes bien"**

Al regresar, la casa en completo silencio le recuerda que la pequeña Saki ha empezado a aprender a hacer vida independiente en la escuela y Yui esta con su padre en una de sus conferencias. La ausencia de ruidos la pone un poco triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la soledad, se palpo su vientre y medio sonrió

-Bebe, me siento asustada, ojala que tu hermana aprenda de esa seguridad que tu padre domina.

Para pasar el tiempo decide hacer los quehaceres de la casa, habla con Rika quien la visita y deciden preparar un delicioso banquete para cuando la familia se reuniera esa noche, pero entre los olores de la cocina ella se marea, pierde su color y ante la preocupación de su amiga corre al baño. Esa tarde sería larga, los malestares del embarazo poco a poco estaban apareciendo.

La pequeña Saki para su sorpresa sale muy animada del colegio, y al verla, corre a abrazarla y le cuenta con desboque que hizo dibujos, pintó, canto, corrió y jugó con las otras niñas.

 **En verdad se divirtió sin ella**

Sus ojos verdes están brillantes y sabe que Kazuto tiene razón, deben de dejarla aprender, deben de dejarla ser ella misma y mostrarle los caminos alejados de la oscuridad en la que había crecido hasta que fue encontrada, pero aunque su razón lo entiende su corazón se muestra endeble, es su niña y no por eso la dejara a sus anchas, la mantendrá en sus brazos hasta que sienta que no puede más.

-…-Aun asi Asuna respira aliviada y la felicita por haber superado el primer día de clases- ¿Ya viste amor?, es bonito estudiar, tu papi te dará una linda sorpresa esta noche entre sus abrazos de oso y cosquillas.

\- Sí mami- dice la niña, sonriendo. El resto de la tarde, la menor Kirigaya brinca divertida en el patio y canta una canción que aprendió de su maestra. Su mamá sonríe al verle sus ojitos hinchados, esta eufórica, no pensaba que sería tan lindo.

Saki no mentiría al pensar que cuando no pudo ver a su mama, sintió grandes deseos de llorar y de correr a buscarla, pero la maestra y la pequeña Ai le aseguraron que regresaría.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Era tarde y Asuna se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado sacando la última carga de ropa de la secadora, a esa hora su pequeña estaba inmersa en videos AR en su Augma mientras que Yui la guiaba para que no tuviera problemas. Esa tarde después de que tuvo aquel repentino impulso por vomitar tras sentir los olores de los alimentos habían decidido descansar y Rika se encargó de algunas cosas de la casa mientras ella se reponía. No le gustaba sentirse enferma, pero si era por el bienestar de su bebe, no podría quejarse mucho.

Mientras que pensaba se llevó la cesta y salió al pasillo exterior donde la hermosa noche con luna llena le daba una esplendida vista. Se sentó justo en la entrada al patio y prefirió hincarse en el suelo para poder estar al aire libre y disfrutar del delicioso ambiente que hacía en ese momento.

Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía como Saki corría contenta por la sala en un juego de carreras, las voces alegres de sus princesas le daban una paz que muy pocas veces sentía en el pasado.

 **Esta vida de casada, esta vida de amor y fantasía, de aventura y amor. Esta vida contigo ha sido lo mejor que hubiese podido desear. Los malos ratos han quedado atrás y las risas han vuelto a sentirse en los rincones de esta casa, en mi corazón y en mi alma.**

Ella estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, pero no la podrían odiar por haber pensado mal, por dejarse llevar por el que dirán, por las palabras hirientes de aquellas personas que no la conocían, porque en el momento en el que creyó perdería a su esposo había abierto los ojos. Las palabras de confesión que escucho de su espadachín le habían hecho aprender la clase de amor que sentía por él. Era un amor puro, era inmenso y jamás se extinguiría, podrían pasar décadas y jamás lo perdería, podría transformarse pero estaría completamente segura y tranquila que seguiría estando a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Ser jóvenes los había hecho madurar rápido, todas las situaciones extremas los llevaron al ahora

Sentía de vez en cuando la culpa de haberlo lastimado, de haberlo llevado a derrumbarse por la sobrecarga, por hacerlo anticipar sus sueños por sus caprichos. No podría más que agradecerle a la vida que le haya dado un hombre tan paciente como Kazuto, que la amara aun con todos sus defectos, que la aceptara como era y que estuviera a su lado en este hermoso hogar.

Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos con una camisa de Kazuto a medio doblar entre sus manos, veía el paisaje y sentía la brisa del viento. Ahora estaba en verdadera paz, había encontrado el ancla que necesitaba, estaba agradecida de haberse dado la oportunidad de por una vez en su vida ser egoísta, de dejar de lado su terquedad para aceptar lo que ahora tenía.

-Aquí estas-escucho una voz muy conocida que hizo sobresaltar su corazón y erizar su piel, había sido un susurro demasiado cerca de su oído. Sintió un cálido pecho en su espalda y un par de brazos que la rodeaban con ternura mientras que tocaban con suavidad su vientre. Suspiro y giro su rostro para encontrarse con un par de gemas plateadas que la veían con amor, la sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba en aquellos carnosos labios que invitaban a besarlos con ahínco, era hermosa. Dejo caer la camisa y se giró quedando por completo entre sus brazos, llevo sus propios brazos a su cuello al que acaricio con delicadeza y lo atrajo hacia si para besarse, atrapando la esencia de vainilla de la boca de su esposo dentro de la suya.

El beso fue tranquilo sin segundas intenciones, lento para disfrutar, lento para saborear y conectarse. Su calor la arropaba, sus manos la acariciaban con tranquilidad. Era increíble la hermosa conexión que sentía con su amado, de cuanto extrañaba sus besos y su presencia en el día, pero ser recompensada con esta entrega era el regalo más maravilloso al finalizar el día.

Se separaron poco a poco cuando el aire escaseo, pero no se alejaron, sus frentes se juntaron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Estoy en casa

-Bienvenido-le acaricio levemente la mejilla-como te fue?

-Muy bien, el proyecto del STL avanza con rapidez y estoy orgulloso en decir que le gane al idiota de Higa-decía con suficiencia.

-Me alegra, ese es mi genio-le dio un pequeño beso

-Y tu como estas…cómo están?-se corrigió tocando su vientre aun por sobre la tela de su camisa

-A Saki le fue muy bien en la escuela, creo que la disfruto a pesar de la dejamos solita, se asustó, pero lo supero-se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo mientras este se sentaba completamente y la llevaba con él.

-Ves?, te lo dije, no le iba a ir mal, debe de aprender que no todo es malo-su nariz se perdió en medio de su cuello suspirando a gusto.

-Aun así, no me gusta dejarla solita-hizo un puchero al sentir un beso en su clavícula y su cercanía más la envolvía, su aroma la atrapaba en su cálido ser.

-No debes de ser tan sobreprotectora con ella Asuna

-Mira quien lo dice

-y el?-le pregunto sin dejar de tocar el lugar donde su hijo/hija crecía, solo una leve curva se veía en su tercer mes de embarazo y para aquellos que no lo sabían, tenía el placer de ver los cambios en el cuerpo de su esposa, quien a contra luz de la luna y la oscuridad de su habitación podía ver la pancita que salía. Como le encantaba.

-Creo que será tan comelón como su papa-escucho una risa que casi se pierde en su cabello-me hizo comer mucho y de igual forma vomitarlo-frunció el ceño

-Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado

-Sí, ahora ya estoy bien, Rika me ayudo cuando tuve que estar en el baño..fue horrible

-Debiste llamarme-le dio un abrazo más fuerte al sentirse mal por ella.

-No te preocupes sabes que es normal-le dio un beso para no preocuparlo más, aunque tuvo que separarse rápidamente siendo el quien la vio extrañado, pero al ver como su rostro cambiaba de color y se tapaba la boca le pregunto inquieto.

-Que sucede?, acaso…-dejo la pregunta en el aire cuando ella se levantó rápidamente

-Es tu perfume, no lo soporto más!-grito mientras salía corriendo por el corredor hasta llegar al baño encerrándose y las niñas la observaban con curiosidad.

-Mi perfume?, pero si es tu favorito!-pronuncio con rostro afligido mientras que se rascaba su cabeza y escuchaba con desconsuelo como su amada devolvía todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

 **++KiriAsu++**

-Disfruta Asuna, todo para ti!-pronunciaba Feliz Midori

De pronto tuvo un humeante y delicioso plato de Karekaisu frente a ella, todos en la mesa sonrieron al notar su mirada fija y sorprendida. Kazuto tomo asiento a su lado mientras sonreía de lado

-Para que no digas que no te cumplen los gustos, mi madre te lo ha cocinado para ti y debo agregar que es delicioso.

-Tanto como para que tu asaltaras la cocina hasta que terminabas con la olla en tus piernas comiendo hasta el fondo-respondía su madre haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Es para mí?-asintieron-gracias!

-Aunque no apruebo esa clase de comidas para embarazadas-mascullo Kyouko

-Eso según tu-Midori se sentó a su lado-las verduras no es lo único que puede comer, mi nieto saldrá verde y odiándolas!

-No digas estupideces-le respondió mientras que chispas salían de sus ojos y sus esposos negaban.

-Come-dijo Kazuto dándole la cuchara

-Pero ni creas que te daré por más que te portes bien conmigo-le saco la lengua

A Kazuto le salto una venita, el que se había tomado la molestia de mencionarle a su madre del gusto de su esposa y ahora venía con el berrinche de no compartir. Era su esposo por amor al cielo, que no todo era compartido?

-Comparte, a mí no me trajo nada-le susurro muy bajito como niño regañado para que su madre no lo escuchara

Asuna lo ignoro mientras que los demás sonreían, sus hijas estaban sentadas entre los abuelos y degustaban los platos que se les había preparado. Hasta Saki se comportaba con la seria de su abuela Kyouko cuando le sirvió un plato de verduras con las coles como ingrediente principal.

Ver esos ojitos verdes pidiéndole ayuda le hacía sucumbir, pero no podría ayudarla porque entre la payasa de su madre y la seria de su suegra la hacían comer y Yui le daba ánimos para que lo terminara.

Ese día era Domingo y ya que todos descansaban decidieron hacer un almuerzo familiar según su madre para afianzar los lazos de ambas familias y darle el gusto a su esposa.

Su padre levanto un vaso de Sake que había sacado de quien sabe dónde y con una brillante sonrisa departía con Shuzou, parecía que lo habían traído en secreto porque una palabra fuerte de su suegra hizo que el mayor de los Yuuki se derritiera en cumplidos y compartiera sus experiencias.

-Bueno, comencemos con la parrilla, hay que salir y comprar más carne y por supuesto más Sake, aunque no creo que sea necesario Shouzou-san tiene un reserva en su estudio no?

-Por supuesto-le respondió algo serio

-…-Kyouko se levantó de su lugar para golpear la mesa con ambas manos- compórtense los dos!

-Abuela-llamo la atención Saki-Saki-chan puede tomar de ese juguito de los abuelos!-todos abrieron sus ojos

-Por supuesto que no!-gritaron Kazuto y Kyouko

-Pe..pero-trato de hablar nerviosa por el grito

-No te preocupes princesa-respondió Midori abrazándola- yo te hare un delicioso jugo que te encantara-le beso la frente-quieres unos Takoyakis?

-Si!-grito feliz

-Bien Kazuto, ya escuchaste prepáralos para ella

-Qué?-sudo frio-porque yo!

-Porque es tu hija y tú debes de responsabilizarte-le señalo con un dedo

Los ojitos de estrella de su hija lo doblegaron, su madre era una manipuladora, primero lo ofrece y luego lo obliga, cerro sus puños mientras que se burlaban de él, volteo hacia un lado, Asuna había estado callada, observaba fijamente su plato indecisa, no había probado nada

-Asuna?

Todos prestaron atención, de la nada ella se llevó una mano a la boca y se levantó de la mesa para salir corriendo al pasillo. Abrió la puerta del baño de golpe y corrió al retrete abalanzándose, por poco y caía sino fuera porque Kazuto había corrido tras ella y la abrazaba para evitar el golpe. Los mareos y las ganas de vomitar habían aumentado con los días y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera. Verla vomitar hasta lo que habían desayunado ese día le hacía recordar lo que el medico les dijo en su última consulta.

Continuarían por al menos un mes más si el cuerpo de su esposa se adaptaba bien a la dieta que le mandaban y a las vitaminas.

-Aléjate-le dijo apenas en un susurro tratando de tomar aire- hueles muy fuerte, me produce más asco!

-Que!

-Kazuto aléjate-dijo Midori entrando y alejándolo de su esposa para contenerla y ayudarla-yo me encargo, ve con las niñas que se preocuparon.

Asuna no pudo contestar más, el líquido y el mareo fueron más fuertes, por lo que volvió a inclinar la cabeza para vomitar. Su suegra trataba de contenerla a la par que le acariciaba el estómago. De tanto verter fuera de su cuerpo termino por desmayarse justo cuando su madre traía un té.

El olor fuerte del Karekaisu y el olor corporal de su esposo hicieron que de la nada su estómago se contrajera y sintió muy tarde cuando todo se veía por su boca por lo que tuvo que correr.

Kazuto estaba con un nubarrón sobre él, sentir que tu propio olor era muestra para que las náuseas de su esposa afloraran era como un castigo para él. Comprobó que no era su perfume lo que la hacía enfermar, era el mismo. Dos pares de gruesas manos fueron a dar a sus hombros y al alzar la mirada se topó con la de su padre y suegro quienes le sonreían en confidencia.

-Todas las mujeres pasan por lo mismo-dijo Minetaka abrazando a Saki-sus malestares apenas empiezan así que ármate de paciencia y no pienses que es contra ti. Muchos olores afectan a las mujeres y desgraciadamente para ti es tu propio olor.

Solo pudo ver que después de esas palabras, como Kazuto se hallaba inclinado en un rincón de la pared de la habitación haciendo círculos en el piso. El nubarrón había crecido y lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras que pensaba en lo otro que ellos no sabían.

A causa de su rechazo corporal por su olor…su esposa no permitía que la tocara y tomara en las noches.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien, con esto seguimos los 9 meses de tortura para Kazuto y los cambios hormonales en la pobre de Asuna. Puede que me salgan cortos porque no quiero abonar mucho en ello, lo único que deben de saber es que nuestro Kirito sufrirá mucho jejeje. Saki estará metida en todos para no abandonar su esencia.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia y en verdad espero buena respuesta para la convocatoria arriba mencionada. Saben que esa semana es especial para todos.**

 **Sayo.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Cuarto Mes**

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una sonora carcajada de Saki que se adentró en su aun adormilado cerebro. Se estiro cual gato en su cama mientras gemía de gusto y cuando mando su mano a su lado noto que estaba solo en el lecho.

-Asuna?-pregunto al ver que no estaba, volteo su cabeza hacia su nochero y descubrió en su reloj que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Entonces entendió, lo habían dejado dormir hasta tarde por su extenuante semana y todos abajo disfrutaban de su domingo dejándolo a un lado.

Las carcajadas de Saki se mantenían mientras que escuchaba como corría por el pasillo trasero y se perdían en el patio. Intrigado se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo del primer piso aun con su pijama puesta y cabello desarreglado. Al menos no fue consciente de eso hasta que paso a un lado del espejo del final de las escaleras y pudo vislumbrar su deplorable aspecto. Además una sombra de barba se podía apreciar y suspirando recordó que esa semana no había tenido tiempo de arreglársela. Se dirigió al baño y procedió a asearse.

Asuna se había dado cuenta de su despertar y con pasos lentos se dirigió al baño que ocupaba disfrutando la escena de su esposo. No era un secreto que todos los cambios físicos de su amado le agradaban, desde aquel muchacho desgarbado de 14 años hasta el hermoso espécimen de 18 años que tenía frente a ella y debe de decir que aquella barba que poco a poco se dejaba ver lo hacía más sensual.

La calentaba, la calentaba demasiado. Debió de morder su labio para contenerse

-Debe de ser un crimen que tu esposa te espié en el baño-Kazuto le hablo mientras pasaba la maquina por debajo de su barbilla. Sus ojos la detectaron desde el reflejo del espejo.

-Pues debe de ser un crimen mayor si tu esposo no cumple con tus antojos-le respondió sensual mientras que entraba al lugar y lo abrazaba por la espalda. Ambos se sonrieron en el espejo.

-Así que mi esposa tiene antojos?-enarco una ceja divertido-y que será?

-…-ella no le respondió en el momento, solo llevo su nariz y sus labios a degustar su cuello. Kazuto daba gracias a que sus episodios de rechazo por su olor hubiesen finalizado y pudiera disfrutar de esos mimos. Asuna alzo su mirada avellanada-deja que crezca

-Eh?

-Déjate crecer la barba, te ves sexi con ella-le beso su mejilla-quiero que nuestras princesas vean el hermoso espécimen que tienen por padre y que cuando él bebe nazca lo sepa también.

-…-sus hombros vibrantes denotaban lo divertido de la situación-en serio?, no te molesta?

-Nunca lo hará sabiendo que eres tú

-..-una media sonrisa instalada en su faz denotaba cuan alegre estaba-si así mi esposa me lo pide así se hará-dejo a un lado la máquina, se limpió lo que el jabón tapaba y se volteo abrazando a su mujer por la cintura.

La llevo a apoyarse a la pared viéndola con una candente mirada y procedió a besarla de forma delicada en los labios, beso que fue subiendo a apasionados conforme pasaban los minutos sumergiéndose en su mundo privado. Sintió como sus finos dedos acariciaban sus cabellos provocándolo y las suyas no perdieron el tiempo en buscar los conocidos caminos de su cuerpo.

Cuando la falta de aire se dejó sentir se separaron un poco y solo unieron sus frentes.

-Buenos días Kirito-kun-le dijo mientras que sus manos se perdían entre su camisa de dormir

-Me encantan estos despertares-susurro-buenos días-su mirada cayo un poco por su cuerpo al darse cuenta por su toque la clase de ropa que llevaba- me encanta tu pijama.

Como era domingo y el estaría en casa, habían hecho un pacto mudo de estar en sus ropas de cama hasta tarde y disfrutar de sus ratos en familia. Aunque por la temporada, le encantaba que su esposa llevara aquella sensual prenda que le recordaba a la que había conocido en sus 2 semanas de luna de miel en SAO.

-…-Asuna le dio una sexi sonrisa besándole su mejilla como respuesta

El aprovechando ataco su cuello y su oreja con rudeza, sintiendo los sutiles gemidos por las acciones de sus labios, encantado con lo que le generaba. Subió lentamente las manos para colocarlas por debajo de la fina y transparente tela sintiendo su delicada piel, la fue subiendo hasta que pudo quitársela por completo dejándolo extasiado. Le encantaba que no llevara sostén y así poder apreciar su cuerpo a gusto.

Su pétrea mirada se clavó en aquel sagrado lugar que con ya cuatro meses mostraba una pequeña pancita, sonrió mientras que bajaba al lugar y lo besaba-Buenos días bebe-le susurro mientras sus manos iban rumbo a los senos.

-Ambos han crecido-susurro no solo al notar el crecimiento de su bebe, si no que los senos se veían más exuberantes.

-Te gusta?-le pregunto ella mientras que acariciaba sus anchos hombros y se detenía en su barbilla, daba gracias de que no se la alcanzara a rasurar, le encantaba la sensación al tocarle.

A modo de respuesta él se lanzó al ataque de ellos con sus labios, mientras que una de sus manos participaba, tocándola y besándola con una ansiedad desbordante. Verla en esa pijama, tener ese delicioso cuerpo y presenciar sus cambios lo encendía de sobremanera. Chupando como niño pequeño no noto como una nueva sombra aparecía en la puerta.

-Linda forma de despertar-se escuchó una socarrona voz femenina

-Mama!-Kazuto grito alejándose de su esposa como si quemara.

-Lo siento Midori-san, subí a buscarlo pero nos entretuvimos-respondió Asuna con una sonrisa apenada como quien no quiere la cosa (aunque si la quiera)

-Sí, ya lo note querida-dijo ella sonriente mientras que veía a su pálido hijo-me alegra que despertaras, tus hijas ya estaban preguntándose si estabas enfermo.

-Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto sudando frio, su madre era loca, pero su mirada le decía que en cualquier momento lo reprendería como cuando era niño y verla enojada era peor que enfrentar a la misma Asuna.

-Vino a pasar el día con nosotros-le respondió su esposa con una sonrisa ya vestida nuevamente-Midori-san

-Dime hija- le respondió al verla acercarse con sus ojitos brillantes, parecía que estaba interesada en lo que traía en su mano derecha.

-Me haces Unagi donburi, onigiri y tonkatsu de cerdo?..por favor…-suplico con ojitos brillantes a lo que su suegra sonrió.

-Estas de antojos querida?-pregunto aumentando su sonrisa y vio como ella asentía como niña pequeña-por supuesto que si hija, si es mi nieto quien lo pide con gusto, vamos!- como madre sabia como era ese estado y feliz se dispuso a satisfacerla.

-Gracias!-se dejó llevar por la mayor mientras que en el baño su esposo solo la veía con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien, se había olvidado por completo de el solo por la comida.

Regreso su mirada al espejo y llevo su mano a su barbilla.

-Dejarla crecer, en serio?

 **++KiriAsu++**

Iban tomados de la mano mientras Saki estaba en los hombros de Kazuto, por suerte los mareos de su esposa habían disminuido así como sus vómitos y así podían tener un momento en familia afuera.

Saki iba degustando una barra de dangos de colores, sus ojitos verdes destellaban de dicha.

Asuna iba caminando a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada avellanada radiante, mientras degustaba un helado triple de chocolate con avellanas, sin algún cuidado más que de evitar que callera alguna gota en su género blanco que ese día lucia.

Parecía una niña pequeña mientras que su cabello dividido en dos trenzas la hacía ver más hermosa y juvenil que nunca. Miradas masculinas cargadas de deseo eran enviadas en su dirección cada vez que se topaban con su persona.

Kazuto iba con una nube depresiva, habían decidido ese día salir al carnaval cercano y ahora consideraba si había sido una buena idea..al menos para su billetera y su celos.

En su mano derecha mantenía tres bolsas llenas de chocolates, frutillas, dangos, wagashi, amanatto, mochis y helado por montón.

-Mami, cuando lleguemos a casa comeremos todo cierto?-le pregunto sonriente Saki

-Claro que si!-le respondió-vamos primero por ese helado antes de la cena!

-Si!-grito contenta con sus brazos estirados en alto

-Eh, Asuna-la llamo dudoso a lo que pensaba

-Dime

-Acaso piensas comerte todo esto?-pregunto refiriéndose a las bolsas en su mano derecha

-Claro que no tonto-el suspiro-Saki y Yui me ayudaran-respondió sin dejar de lamer su helado.

El suspiro cansado mientras se resignaba, los antojos habían aumentado por cosas más extrañas, aunque hoy se había dedicado a los dulces y el helado, pero no se quejaba, le encantaba esa dulce expresión que tenía, parecía una niña pequeña. Después de todo como decía su madre esta era una faceta más de su embarazo y debía disfrutarla.

El la disfrutaba, pero no así su billetera.

Asuna se sentía un poco avergonzada de que el hiciera y complaciera cada uno de sus gustos, se sentía un poco mal porque era el quien suplía el dinero de la casa y aunque sus padres ayudaran, no era lo mismo, desde el descubrimiento de su embarazo les cargaron con casi todas las responsabilidades de la casa. En ese momento una idea asalto su mente al ver por unos segundos su delicioso helado y las bolsas que su esposo cargaba.

Con una sonrisa traviesa paro en su caminata sorprendiéndolo y lanzo su brazo libre a su cuello sin separar a Saki y le dijo en su oído

-Y qué te parece si esta noche usamos ese helado y las frutillas que compraste?-le murmuro de forma sugerente besándole la barbilla.

-Usar cómo?-pregunto atontado

-No sé, dime tu-le susurro de nuevo alejándose un poco y retomando su camino con una sonrisa sexi.

-Mmm, no sé...tal vez-le respondió mientras que su mirada acerada ardía en deseo. Claro que le había entendido y esperaba que no se retractara más tarde. Se acercó a su esposa con rapidez y maniobrando con su carga la beso con fuerza-no puedo esperar.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Asuna miraba con extrañeza a su mejor amiga y a Keiko. Estaban reunidas junto a Kazuto y Midori en la sala de su hogar viendo una serie de revistas y compras que ellas habían traído como regalo de la pareja. No era lo extraño de verlas, si no de que estas se encontraban empecinadas en que debían de comenzar a planear el Baby Shower.

La verdad es que eso en vez de alegrarla, la hacía sentir extraña, no porque no le gustara celebrarlo, si no porque estaba más preocupada en pensar en otras cosas. Desde días atrás sentía extraños calores y antojos repetidos, no de comida cabe aclarar, por mucho que sus amigas, su madre y suegra pensaran no era de sus platillos, era Kazuto.

Si antes veía a su amado y un sonrojo se instalaba en su rostro ahora con verlo hacer cualquier cosa, así fuera cocinar un simple plato, ella empezaba a sentir como su temperatura aumentaba, su cuerpo se sofocaba y reaccionaba haciéndola avergonzar.

Miro de reojo a su esposo, como recién llegaba del trabajo aun tenia puesta sus anteojos y en concentración leía lo que sus amigas le mostraban mientras tenía una sonrisa instalada en su faz. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su camisa estaba desabotonada de la parte superior y su barbilla mostraba una incipiente barba que ella ansiaba siempre en tocar todas las mañanas. Se mordió los labios sin prestar atención a la conversación, solo quería llevarse a Kazuto a su habitación y pasar allí todo lo que restaba del día y la noche.

Se regañó mentalmente al ver el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban. No otra vez.

Tenía que hacer algo con eso, nunca se había visto así de descontrolada, se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida y hasta creía que estaba siendo infiel. Algunos jóvenes que tenia de vecinos eran muy guapos y siempre le daban una que otra sonrisa o piropo al verla pasar. Sus labios, sus cuerpos esculturales, sus atenciones, todo…todo la tenía alborotada.

Pero ver el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo todas las noches y mañanas era lo mejor, más sublime, más sensual. Suspiro exasperada mientras se acariciaba su pancita y trataba de comer los panes bollos dulces con él Te que se había preparado.

 **Mi amor, eres el mejor regalo que he podido recibir por el amor de tu padre, ambos te hemos concebido y aunque no esperábamos que sucediera tan pronto estamos muy contentos, porque sé que vendrás para alegrar aún más nuestra existencia.**

 **Pero debo decir que aunque alegre por tu llegada, también me frustra que seas el causante de esta ansiedad desmedida por tu padre. En un mes lo odiaba por su olor y ahora es su propio cuerpo el que me tiene como colegiala de 15 años.**

 **Dios, me he vuelto una pervertida**

 **Estoy enferma!**

Se sonrojo aún más por aquellas imágenes repentinas que su mente le mandaba ahora, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Se mordió su labio en un debate mental mientras que miraba disimuladamente que nadie estuviera pendiente de ella y deslizo con mucho cuidado su mano para tocar el muslo de su esposo debajo de la mesa. Kazuto dejo de hablar al sentir con sorpresa como la mano de su amada comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su parte más sensible y que no debía de mostrar en público.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Silica extrañada ante el rostro de sus amigos, una nerviosa y el otro sorprendido.

-No es nada Keiko-chan-respondió Asuna con su mano libre- solo pensaba que podríamos hacer la fiesta la semana que viene, Kazu estará libre esos días cierto?-le pregunto coqueta mientras esos ojos grises habían bajado un momento al notar que ella estaba muy contenta tocando sobre sus partes.

-Eh, si..claro que si-respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras que la mirada. Ella quería que entendiera que quería seguir en lo suyo. La conversación siguió animadamente por unos minutos más mientras Kazuto comenzaba a sudar, no se podía concentrar en la conversación y su amada no paraba de torturarlo bajo la mesa.

Detuvo su mano y no tuvo más opción que pedirles a sus amigas que se retiraran con una excusa barata y que seguirían con los planes de la fiesta los días siguientes.

-Qué te pasa Asuna, estás loca!-le reclamo al cerrar la puerta y volver a la sala-te pudieron descubrir..tu no sueles hacer esto, estas bien?

-Si claro. Estoy bien-le respondió con su mirada oculta

-No te creo..

-Espera un momento hijo-Kazuto se había olvidado que su madre aún estaba en la casa-déjame hablar con ella. Midori tomo a su nuera y se fueron a la cocina.

-Que te sucedió allá afuera?-le pregunto en son de reproche-vi lo que estabas haciendo y no me parece bien querida, en verdad pasa algo?

-Hay algo- respondió Asuna de forma tímida tocando suevamente su vientre

-Dime

-Bueno yo..-Asuna se empezó a sonrojar más-últimamente fuera de las comidas he sentido que me da más calor del normal y yo…bueno..yo..quiero..-se quería morir de la vergüenza, una cosa es decirle a tu mejor amiga y la otra a tu suegra que técnicamente es tu madre-Quiero tener sexo todo el tiempo!

-Oh querida-respondió la matriarca Kirigaya en son de no parecer burlona, pero la sonrisa la dejaba en evidencia-me asustaste pensado que era algo peor jajajaja-Asuna ensancho los ojos-acaso tienes antojos de sexo?-La pelirroja desvió la mirada avergonzada-no te avergüences hija mía, el apetito sexual en el embarazo es normal, en algunas baja y en otras como es tu caso aumenta.

-Pero eso no le haría daño al bebe?-pregunto preocupada, no es que no quisiera a su esposo para eso, solo que el miedo a que el descontrol los dominara y le pudieran hacer daño a su bebe.

-Siempre y cuando no enceles ni prendas como una antorcha a mi hijo estará bien-le contesto sonriendo-sé que Kazu es una fiera en la cama y no puedes negármelo, así como también sé que es muy cuidadoso contigo, por eso no debes de sentirte mal, háblale de tu antojo y el sí sabrá muy bien como complacerte-su sonrisa parecía la del gato Cheshire

-Pero..pero algunas veces siento deseo cuando él no está, no se

-Con esos vecinos guapos que tienes cualquiera babearía, pero tranquila te repito que es normal, yo también pase por eso en el embarazo de Sugu y créeme que la madre biológica de Kazu también. El instinto llama y no se puede negar cuando estamos en ese estado.

Midori volvió a reír para relajar a su nuera y salió de la cocina dejando que su hijo las viera

-Mama?

-No te preocupes Kazu-se dirigió a la puerta tomando su bolso-ella está muy bien, muy hiperactiva diría yo-Kazuto las observo a ambas confundido, la mayor con una sonrisa pícara y la menor casi saliéndole humo por sus orejas.

-A que te refieres mama?

A que mi linda hija tiene antojos de sexo-dijo inocentemente mientras se despedía con una sonrisa juguetona y salía de la casa-hablaremos luego de la fiesta, tienen cosas que hacer.

Ahora si Asuna que un rayo le cayera y la tierra la tragara. Su suegra era una desvergonzada y pervertida. La mirada gris perla de su esposo se tornó negra y una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en su faz.

-Entonces, lo de hace un momento

-..-Ella asintió sin verlo a los ojos

-Asi que…-La pelirroja se tensó su tono había cambiado así como su acercamiento para con ella. Se había acercado y la abrazo- antojos de sexo eh?

-Midori-san me dijo que eran mis hormonas nada más-se tensó al sentir como los labios de su esposo se detuvieron en su cuello para besarlo y morderlo-oye!

-Me lo hubieses dicho desde antes-le susurro poniendo sus manos a trabajar en su ropa-yo lo hubiera solucionado rápido.

-Pervertido

-Quien, yo?-enarco una ceja mientras que la recostaba en el sillón y se colocaba sobre ella-no soy yo quien me estaba masturbando bajo la mesa mientras que sus amigas y suegra están en la casa.

-…-hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras que sus ojos brillaron-si quieres complacerme, trae las frutillas y el helado

-Eh?-él se separó de su cuello y la observo ante su pedido

-No preguntes, mis antojos, mis anhelos, así que aguántate-lo beso impetuosa.

Tenían algunas horas hasta que Saki llegara del colegio, así que tenían la casa para ellos.

 **Una pequeña luz que está por nacer le pregunta a Dios:  
-Me vas a enviar a la tierra siendo yo una simple luz, pero ¿cómo viviré siendo tan pequeña e indefensa?  
Dios le responde:  
-Entre millones de seres en la tierra, escogí uno para ti que te estará esperando. Ella te cuidará, te cantará, te sonreirá todos los días, y tú sentirás su amor y serás feliz. Ese ser será tu Ángel, tu guardián.  
-Y ¿Cómo entenderé cuando la gente me hable, si no conozco ese extraño idioma? - pregunta la pequeña luz quien tomaba la forma humana indefinida.  
-Tu Ángel te dirá las palabras más dulces que puedas escuchar, y con mucha paciencia y cariño te enseñará a hablar. De hecho tendrás dos seres iguales, dos Ángeles que te aman y que desde ya te esperan con ansiedad.  
-Pero he oído que allá hay hombres malos ¿quién me defenderá? - insiste la pequeña luz, de sus ojos que recién se forman salen pequeños destellos denotando sus primeras lágrimas.  
Y Dios responde:  
-No debes de preocuparte, ellos te defenderán, aun a costa de su vida.  
En ese instante la paz que reinaba y la oscuridad del lugar fueron tomando forma y color, los sonidos se escuchaban desde el exterior, pero había uno que le llamo de inmediato la atención a la pequeña luz. Un sonido constante, como un cabalgar, un sonido que le hacía sentir amado y protegido, un sonido parecido al que también sentía en su pecho. Entonces, fue que lo entendió. Uno de los ángeles lo estaba custodiando.  
Entonces, la pequeña luz sonríe, siente su ser tomar forma y le pregunta a Dios:  
\- Dios mío. Si ya me han esperado, dime al menos su nombre. ¿Cómo se llaman?  
Y dice Dios:  
-Su nombre no importa. Tú les llamarás Mamá y Papá.**

 **Continuara…**

 **No tengo mucho que decirles más que estoy agradecida por el apoyo a la historia.**

 **Si ven algún error de ortografía o metida de dedo háganmelo saber para después corregirlo, apenas si pude terminarlo esta tarde porque mi internet murió y lo estoy subiendo desde otro lado. Perdón por lo corto, prometo hacerlo más largo para la próxima.**

 **Sayo.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no m pertenecen, el gran sensei Reki es su creador, yo solo los uso en estas locas ideas para darle un ambiente más fluff y hermoso a esta divina pareja.**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Quinto Mes**

Kazuto salía del baño luego de una relajante ducha, ingreso a su cuarto con la toalla en el cuello, sin camisa y en bóxer. Su sonrisa se ancho al encontrar a su esposa recostada en la cama con la blusa de pijama levantada dejando ver su pancita al descubierto, la cual acariciaba con mucha ternura a la vez que le tarareaba una dulce melodía de cuna. Esta al verlo ingresar le dedico una mirada llena de amor sin dejar de tararear. El la observo con inmensa alegría y sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado, coloco su cabeza a la altura de su panza mientras la acariciaba de la misma manera que ella.

La felicidad de ser padre era inmensa y el gran amor que le tenía a aquella mujer que le acariciaba sus negros cabellos era infinito, pero ese amor que sentía por esa pequeña cosita que crecía en su interior era más, mucho más inmenso. Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por los mimos de su esposa mientras su oído no dejaba de estar en su panza, quería escuchar sus movimientos aun nulos, quería demostrarle que siempre estaría allí para ellos, quería seguir sintiendo aquella cálida y acogedora sensación de paz y tranquilidad que solo su amada le podía dar.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y procedió a darle un suave beso en esa zona para decir con la voz tenue

-Hola bebe, soy papa- volvió a besar aquel lugar mientras agarraba la delicada mano que lo acariciaba y también la besaba- los amo mucho, a ti, a mama y a tus hermanas..los amo mucho

-Así como tú nos amas, nosotros te amamos también papa-susurraba Asuna con una sonrisa mientras que volvía a tararear.

Desde su posición sus ojos se alzaron hasta su mesa de noche y sonrió aún más, porque descansando sobre ella había un portarretratos que contenía una hermosa foto, era la primera ecografía de su hijo tomada dos meses atrás.

Esa hermosa criatura que poco a poco crecía le recordaba todos los días que el esfuerzo valía la pena.

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **-** Mami-llamaba Saki mientras se acercaba con su conejo en brazos hasta su mama que estaba sentada en el sofá doble de la sala.

-Dime mi amor-respondió Asuna mientras dejaba a un lado aquel suetercito que estaba tejiendo y se trataba de acomodar por enésima reacomodando los cojines.

-Tú tienes una col en la pancita?-le pregunto mientras tocaba el lugar donde su papi le había dicho que crecía su hermano o hermana.

-Una col?-pregunto sorprendida y con una medio sonrisa al recordar

-Sí, una col que sabe horrible-su carita se puso algo verde al recordar y su ceño se frunció al escuchar la risa de su madre.

-No mi amor, ven-toco su lado para que ella se sentara-la col donde está tu hermanito no se come, es una verdura muy especial que solo las mamis tienen.

-Solo las mamis?-pregunto confundida moviendo hacia un lado su enrulada cabecita.

-Si claro, aquí-señalo su vientre-las mamis tenemos un saquito en forma de col, cuando los papis quieren tener un bebe simplemente lo llenan de su amor y este va creciendo poco a poco hasta que a los 9 meses ya puede salir de esa Col y podemos verlo.

-Por eso es que comes mucho?-le pregunto

-Así es mi amor, tu hermanito necesita crecer antes de que podamos verlo, por eso necesito comer por los dos.

-Pero Mami, tu estas enorme-le dijo con ingenuidad haciendo que se formara una mueca en su madre

-Ah si?

-Si mami, estas más gorda-decía preocupada mientras que la frente de su madre se pintaba de negro- mi hermanito no se enfermara así?, mi maestra me dice que debes de comer sano y comes de todo!-hizo énfasis con sus brazos abiertos-por eso estas gorda y la Col de mi hermano sabrá muy mal-termino convencida.

-Estoy gorda-repitió en mantra, su hija seguía y seguía diciéndole que debía de cuidarse, que su hermanito o hermanita saldrá enfermo si no se cuidaba, pero sus pensamientos ya estaban en otro lado..la palabra gorda se repitió una y otra vez ese día mientras que en silencio lloraba.

El embarazo la tenía exhausta, nunca pensó que este estado de espera fuera tan agotadora como lo pintaba su médico, pero desgraciadamente con el paso de los días descubrió que era una realidad. Los dolores abdominales persistían, los pies se le hinchaban, le dolía la espalda y sus senos estaban cada vez más grandes y sensibles.

Y su apetito, oh ese maldito apetito aumentaba conforme pasaban los días..pero la verdad sea es que no solo era de comida. Ver a su esposo en cualquier posición la dejaba en estado de alerta increíble.

Y la saciaba, oh claro que la saciaba, su lívido era tal que casi no lo había dejado dormir en los últimos días, dejando a sus curiosas hijas sorprendidas por el concierto que les daban en cualquier momento de la noche. Aunque bueno en esa parte cuando alguna de ellas los interrumpía y ella caía en cuenta del hecho, mandaba a su descolocado esposo a dormir fuera del cuarto con una mejilla roja por su golpe de decencia.

-Mami, estas enorme!-escucho a Saki decirle mientras esta la veía levantarse con claras intenciones de ir al baño de nuevo- no comas tanto que mi hermanito se enfermara!

 **++KiriAsu++**

Respiraba agitado acomodándose boca arriba, su mirada fija en el techo con una sonrisa extasiada, cuerpo sudoroso y corazón desbocado. Cerró por un momento sus ojos disfrutando de la relajación del momento tras el orgasmo, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba los húmedos cabellos rojizos de su mujer.

Un momento después al sentir el movimiento abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su desnuda mujer a su lado, su cabello tras de ella dejándole sucumbir ante los encantos de sus deliciosos pechos, su abdomen aumentado y sus piernas, oh sus infinitas piernas. El encanto de una embarazada era increíble y si sumaba que si antes era un hormonal con solo verla desnuda, ahora esto se había duplicado con aquel encanto que crecía día a día. Sus ojos perla brillaron de sentimientos mientras que hablaba.

-Fue increíble Asuna..estas caliente, muy caliente-se giró mientras hablaba y la abrazaba de costado, beso su frente, sus mejillas y parcialmente sus labios antes de continuar-Me encanta ser recibido de esta manera, nada más relajante que desbocar el cansancio del día en una tarea tan tentadora.

-No lo pude evitar-susurro cohibida-estuve pensando en ti todo el día, nada me calmaba-le susurro mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Debiste llamarme-le susurro mientras rodeaba con su boca sus senos a lo que ella dio un suspiro

-No quería que dejaras la conferencia por mí, tu debut y el proyecto en el que trabajas son muy importantes.

-No tanto como tu Asuna, no tanto- el beso un momento-te amo, los amo-corrigió

-…-Ella le sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba su barbilla, su cuello y su pecho al responderle- y nosotros te amamos a ti..pero-el la observo removerse incomoda

-Que sucede?

-Crees que estoy gorda?-pregunto con sus ojos rehuyéndole

-No estas gorda Asuna, estas muy hermosa y apetecible-llevo su mano a su vientre-estas dándole vida y albergue a nuestro hijo y mientras crece tu estomago lo hará igual, pero no por eso dejaras de atraerme-fue a su oído y le susurro-te puedes quedar gordita toda la vida y aun así me tendrás a tus pies loco de amor-beso el lugar haciéndola suspirar.

-Kazu aun estás cansado?-le pregunto con sensualidad después de su respuesta y masajeaba su parte baja haciéndolo estremecer.

-Aun tienes ganas subcomandante?-le pregunto con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Todo el día estuve pensando en ti, así que no te limites-le susurraba mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre el abriendo sus piernas y mostrándole lo mojaba que estaba-te quiero aquí, por favor dale a esta gordita lo que te pide y a cambio te mostrare unas posiciones que leí y que son muy interesantes…te gustaran.

Kazuto no pudo evitar gemir fuerte al sentir como ella se restregaba contra su miembro que de nuevo se levantaba listo para la acción- "quieres más amigo?"-le pregunto mentalmente al sentir como el calor y la éxtasis recobraba fuerza con espasmos por todo su cuerpo. Por lo que resignado se levantó y con voz ronca le dijo-lo que quieres lo tienes, así que no te quejes-la beso raudo agarrando con fuerza sus sensibles pechos

-Vamos Kazu, hazlo..vamos por la quinta y sigamos toda la noche-entre besos le siguió susurrando-mañana descansas, mañana Saki será llevada de paseo por sus abuelos y Yui la acompañara, por lo que tenemos la casa para nosotros.

-No me dejaras descansar verdad?-le pregunto al momento de entrar en ella y escuchar su suspiro de placer

-No, no lo hare, te necesito y te deseo a cada momento y en cada lugar

-Me encanta que estés embarazada-le sonrió con picardía mientras que atacaba sus amoratados labios y la dejaba bajo sí.

No era mentira que esta era otra de las consecuencias del embarazo, su demandante apetito sexual y su perfecto cuerpo conjugaban en una armonía de lujuria y perversión que lo tenía loco. Definitivamente este era el cambio que el más disfrutaba.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Desde que aprendí a usar mis manos y mis pies he inventado todos los días un juego nuevo con mis papis. Parece que les agrada, mis guardianes no han parado de moverse conmigo en las noches y aunque escucho sus palabras hacia mí y me hacen feliz, también escucho sus susurros amorosos y sus juegos que parecen estar enlazados a sus corazones. Dios dice que es su amor convertido en palabras…es hermoso.

Es un calor increíble el que siento y es muy acogedor, una canción de susurros me calma y me produce sueño, al parecer mi mama es cantante y mi papa también, ellos dicen que dios les dio como regalo mi presencia y eso los alegra cada día. Ambos me acunan en mi lugar de descanso y yo no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por ellos, las olas acuáticas de mi piscina personal me arrullan ante sus actos.

También he escuchado que mama me pregunta "cuando te moverás amor, quiero sentirte". Parece que aun no me siente aunque yo me muevo con ellos, tal vez deba de animarme a hacerlo solo cuando el silencio y la comodidad reinen el ambiente.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Era hora de una nueva cita con el médico, su siguiente ecografía los tenía muy felices y aunque esa mañana ella no quería dejarlo abandonar la cama y su interior, debió de hacerlo por la promesa de continuar en la noche para celebrar que verían una vez más a su bebe.

Para entonces Asuna ya se encontraba recostada en la camilla mientras observaba como el médico le colocaba ese extraño y viscoso liquido en su vientre haciéndole soltar un suspiro de incomodidad por su frialdad, pero la calidez de la mano de su esposo y las risas emocionadas de sus hijas le hacían perder esa incomodidad para continuar. Todos estaban expectantes.

Kazuto no cabía en sí, estaba dichoso de poder ver a su bebe nuevamente, estaba más grande y saludable seguramente. Observo como el medico pasaba el ecógrafo por el vientre haciendo poca presión para que en la pantalla frente a ellos pudiera ser mostrado su retoño. Pero, antes de verlo, lo escucho, un rítmico ruido se sintió haciéndolo estremecer de dicha, era su corazón.

-Mi amor, esta hermoso-escucho como Asuna hablaba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos. Él se acercó y la beso con una sonrisa.

-Está lindo-escucho a Yui desde el hombro de Saki

-Ese es él bebe?-pregunto acercándose a la pantalla confundida. Entonces el medico la agarro y la sentó en sus piernas mientras que le explicaba.

-Mira Saki-chan-le señalo con su dedo anular-esta es la cabecita, su cuello, sus hombros y si ves bien, se acaba de poner de espaldas jejeje-miro a los padres-parece que no le gusto ser visto

-Igualito a su padre-susurro Asuna con una medio sonrisa

-Gracias-le beso-pero está bien doctor?

-Todo está en orden-decía mientras señalaba para Saki y Yui lo que les estaba diciendo a sus padres-está creciendo correctamente, su peso esta normal y no veo ninguna anomalía.

-y el que no patee es normal?-le pregunto Kazuto

-Es normal, hay muchos bebes que se tardan en hacerlo y este no parece la excepción-termino susurrando lo siguiente-eso o es tan dormilón como su madre.

-Oiga!-grito Asuna al escucharlo y ver como su esposo e hijas lo acompañaban en sus risas.

-Quieren saber el sexo?-pregunto un momento después al ver como por las caricias de su madre él bebe se volteaba.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa por un momento, sin palabras, como comunicándose con la mirada lo que querían. Las niñas seguían enfrascadas en los movimientos de su hermanito o hermanita así que no les prestaron atención cuando ambas miradas volvieron al médico y negaron.

-No, queremos esperar a descubrirlo cuando nazca-dijo Kazuto

-Sí, quiero descubrirlo cuando lo tenga en mis brazos, abrigado en mi pecho y escuchando su dulce respiración.

El medico asintió sonriendo y siguió haciendo sus observaciones frente a la atenta y curiosa familia.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Asuna llegaba en compañía de Saki a su hogar, venía con una canasta de artículos en su mano y ambas féminas traían sendas sonrisas chocolatadas producto del delicioso helado que venían disfrutando.

Apenas entraron a la casa observaron extasiadas como su esposo e hija mayor ya habían llegado y estaban sentados en la sala conversando

-Papi!-grito Saki corriendo a su encuentro y a Kazuto no le importo que tuviera sus manos manchadas de helado, igual la alzo en vuelo, le beso su frente y abrazo-te extrañe papi!

-Y yo a ti princesa-le respondió bajándola y procediendo a besar a su esposa-mmm chocolate con fresas-pronuncio al degustar sus besos

-Si es que cuando estábamos haciendo las compras se me antojo-le regreso el beso sintiendo como este bajaba a su frente y lo besaba.

-Hola bebe, parece que disfrutas de hacer que tu mami te cumpla los caprichos eh?-beso de nuevo el lugar y se levantó para lamber el cono que está aún tenía en sus manos y agarrar la canasta de compras- porque no me esperaste para las compras?-le pregunto

-Porque no sabía a qué hora llegabas y no quería que la tienda se llenara-le respondió ceñuda terminando su helado

-No puedes cargar cosas pesadas y lo sabes

-No estoy lisiada Kazu, estoy bien y además las cosas que traje no eran pesadas, Kouta-san enviara el resto en unos minutos previendo que eran bastantes compras.

-Koutan-san?-pregunto extrañado y frunciendo el ceño al no conocer ese nombre.

-Es el dueño de la tienda, fue muy amable todo el tiempo y hasta nos dio los helados gratis complaciendo mi antojo, cierto Saki-chan?

-Si!-sus ojitos verdes formaron estrellas no gustándole al Kirigaya-me cargo y ayudo a mami en las compras.

-así?-pregunto ofuscado observando a su esposa-porque dejaste que la cargara y aceptaste algo de ese hombre sin chistar?

-Porque siempre ha sido muy amable y porque sería una ofensa rechazar su regalo, no me alcanzaba con el dinero que lleve, así que no alucines cosas que no son-le dijo ceñuda poniendo sus manos en jarras.

-La gente tan amable como esa no me agrada, además no cualquier cliente tiene la suerte de que el dueño le dé algo sin pagar o dar algo a cambio-su mirada se tornó fría ante la negación de sus hijas

-Oh por favor Kazuto, no todas las personas son como te las imaginas!

-Por favor, ese sujeto siempre ha querido algo contigo-entrecerró su mirada-desde que nos mudamos y fuimos a comprar la primera dispensa se sintió atraído por ti y no le importa que estés casada, tengas hijas que cuidar y que además estés esperando un hijo mío!-afirmo con sus ojos negros ante la terquedad de su esposa

-Estas celoso solo eso-le afirmo con su mirada avellanada fría-yo puedo salir sola tu no me vas a prohibir nada me escuchaste!-le golpeo el pecho con un dedo mostrando su punto-y que te quede claro algo, tu apellido es mío, tus hijas son mías, tu sangre está dentro de mí, así que todo lo que tengo es tuyo!, deja de inventar cuentos donde no hay, Kouta-san es solo alguien amable, punto!

-No estoy celoso Asuna, solo quiero que no aceptes regalitos como esos de cualquier hombre con dobles intenciones, todo lo que tú quieras yo te lo doy, nadie más me oíste!

-Tus eres so…-pero se quedó su frase cortada observándolo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se tocaba el vientre y sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Kazuto ni bien noto sus lágrimas y sus caricias a su vientre la abrazo preocupado, era su culpa por enojarla, tal vez le pasaba algo al bebe por alterarla con sus estúpidos celos sobreprotectores y ni bien escucho como ella se largaba a llorar entro en pánico junto a sus hijas.

-Asuna, que sucede?, es él bebe?, que le pasa?, que tienes?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa, vio como ella lo veía ante su pregunta y negaba comenzando a sonreír de una manera tan hermosa que lo dejo embobado

-Pateo-Kazuto la observo confundido-me pateo, lo sentí, me pateo el bebe!-tomo las manos de su esposo que la abrazaban y las llevo directo a su vientre, solo debieron esperar un par de segundos antes de sentir una nueva patadita seguida de un par más, los ojos del Kirigaya se abrieron en sorpresa y felicidad- no es hermoso?-le pregunto mientras veía con ternura como las lágrimas salían de aquellos ojos perla que tanto amaban.

-Es lo más maravilloso que haya sentido después de amarlas a ustedes-se arrodillo quedando su oreja pegada al vientre de ella y la abrazaba, sintió como ella colocaba su mano entre sus cabellos y los acariciaba con lentitud y mucha ternura. Sus hijas se acercaron curiosas y colocaron sus manos sobre el mismo lugar donde segundos después fueron recompensadas con un nuevo movimiento preciso del menor de los integrantes de la familia.

-Se movió!-grito alegre Yui

-Papi, él bebe se movió!-pronuncio Saki llorosa como su padre quien no dejaba la posición donde estaba y besaba a cada momento el lugar donde su retoño crecía y les demostraba su presencia. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y en un murmullo apenas contenido hablo.

-Asuna, perdóname. Lo siento mucho

-No, perdóname tu a mí-le susurro mientras que era ayudada a sentarse y el quedaba entre sus piernas. Sonrió enternecida ante sus acciones pues abrió su blusa materna y procedió a besarla sin ningún estorbo- No volveré a aceptar los regalos de otro hombre que no sea tu, esperare que llegues siempre y que cumplas mis caprichos, porque por más pequeño que sea tu eres el único que quiero en mi vida y al único que permitiré tocar a nuestro bebe.

-Gracias-alzo su mirada y levantándose un momento de suposición la beso raudo, un beso que le saco el aliento y la calentó-no quiero que nuestro bebe sienta que discutimos, solo quiero que sienta y escuche como lo amamos y nos queremos. No quiero que nada malo le pase por mis celos, mi deber es cuidarlos y debo hacerlo bien.

Agradeciéndole sus palabras lo beso acortando la distancia, degustando sus labios y los resquicios del sabor del helado, sintieron un nuevo golpe y sonrieron ante el hecho mientras continuaban besándose.

Mientras tanto Yui grababa con lágrimas en sus ojos la escena, no quería que nada se les escapara de esa experiencia y por eso había decidido grabar los más emotivos momentos para que en el futuro se los mostrara a su hermano o hermana y supiera lo que había sido su espera.

Unos minutos después agarro la mano de Saki y procedió a retirarse del lugar, las caricias de sus padres habían subido de tono y no quería que la pequeña presenciara lo siguiente.

-Pervertida-susurro Kazuto mientras le quitaba toda su ropa y ella no dejaba de acariciarlo

-No puedo evitarlo, te necesito-lo beso raudo, pero este en un movimiento bajo a su vientre y lo beso diciendo.

-Bebe duérmete, mami y papi jugaran un rato.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y aunque lamento no haber actualizado en estos días por mi trabajo, me agrada saber que continúan apoyando está loca idea.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, estos siempre me dan la energía para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Sayo.**


	13. Chapter 12 Parte 1

**Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no m pertenecen, el gran sensei Reki es su creador, yo solo los uso en estas locas ideas para darle un ambiente más fluff y hermoso a esta divina pareja.**

 **Ya saben, esto es un Semi AU, porque aunque está en el plano y época que conocemos, esta vida que ellos llevan es nueva, por lo que sus personalidades pueden ser de plano algo diferentes a las conocidas o ser mostradas con mas fuerza.**

 **Seed Of Destiny**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Sexto Mes**

Desde que me puedo voltear y sentar me encanta hacer uso de mis piernas, es muy divertido, pero al parecer a mi mama no le gusta porque siento un calor en mi piscina que me cubre y una voz maternal que dice "vamos mi amor, ya basta mama está cansada". La verdad es que no le hago mucho caso y todo porque mi otro guardián, mi papa me habla. Siento como acaricia muy tiernamente mi lugar de reposo y cantando escucho su voz mientras que mama lo acompaña.

Algunas veces me regaña y yo no puedo evitar sentirme enojado, porque lo hace?, no es mi culpa, siento que quiero jugar y pensar que no estoy solo. "vamos peque mama esta incomoda y le duele, no te muevas tanto", escucho que me dice y yo no comprendo, solo sé que mi lugar es muy cómodo y sus manos intentan zafarme de la posición en la que me encuentro, entonces lo pateo y escucho como la risa de mi papa aumenta seguido de un gruñido de mama.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Kikuoka venia de una reunión de diplomáticos, estaba cansado y las constantes incoherencias de los representantes del consejo lo sacaban de sus casillas. Gracias a dios su amigo Nakanishi lo llamo para festejar y asi sacarse de encima aquel malhumor.

Apenas puso un pie en el lugar y su mirada se posó sobre la conocida figura de su querido muchacho.

Lo conocía desde hace varios años y su vida le resultaba muy interesante, por eso es que sabía que su actual aspecto no lo hacía lucir muy bien. Lo siguió hasta su escritorio y lo vio desplomarse en la silla mientras suspiraba, tenía ojeras, arrastraba los pies al caminar y parecía taciturno… más de lo normal. Sonrió con envidia imaginando el motivo, tener a una ardiente pelirroja embarazada haría babear de gusto a cualquier hombre y si a eso le sumaba que la esposa de su amigo pasaba por la misma situación le hacía desear encontrar a una mujer con la cual desfogar toda aquella energía guardada.

Sonrió con burla al verlo tomar una bebida hidratante y comenzar a comerse los cubos de hielo

-Vaya Kirito-kun, y yo que pensé que las mujeres eran las únicas con antojos-le dijo palmeando su cabeza

-El doctor dijo que era normal, pero me incomoda-decía el azabache poniéndose sus lentes mientras masticaba el hielo y encendía su portátil.

-Aunque te veo agotado-dijo con sorna-tu mujer no te deja dormir verdad?

-No es que eso me moleste, pero al menos yo tengo a alguien y tú?-le pregunto con una ceja enarcada mientras sonreía con suficiencia. Parecía que el idiota de Kikuoka lo había notado y es que en verdad se sentía agotado.

Desde el mes anterior su linda subcomandante no lo dejaba descansar después de largas sesiones de sexo, no podía mentir, le encantaba, pero con las clases de preparación para la universidad, su trabajo y el agotamiento del día con las niñas, le dejaban poco tiempo para dormir y ya su rendimiento era muy bajo, tanto que su esposa le reñía en las últimas fechas dejándolo muchas veces solo y durmiendo en el sillón.

-Tengo mi mano y con eso desgraciadamente es suficiente-el azabache lo observo con una ceja enarcada

-Sera por tus gustos extraños?-le pregunto recibiendo un reporte de parte de uno de sus compañeros.

-Mis gustos no son extraños-le refuto con un mohín de disgusto mientras veía venir a su amigo-las mujeres son las que no entienden el gusto y glamour de este buen sujeto.

-Si claro, las mujeres te huyen desde que te conozco y no porque seas muy guapo idiota-le respondió Nakanishi al escuchar la última parte mientras que le entregaba a Kazuto una bolsa-Toma, son vitaminas

-Vitaminas?, para qué?-pregunto sin entender sus acciones

-No te preocupes, el médico me las recomendó cuando le pregunte sobre alguna alternativa para recargarnos-pronuncio con hilaridad sonrojando al menor y enojando a Kikuoka-dice que son efectivas para que podamos ser capaces de desfogar toda esa energía que las embarazadas tienen.

Kazuto sonrojado tomo la bolsa con cara de circunstancia mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de área y Kikuoka con una nube negra se acuclillaba en la esquina de la habitación con dos caminos de lágrimas…Nakanishi solo reía.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Observaba con enojo lo que tenía en frente como si fuera un enemigo mortal, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, era su obligación pasar por ese calvario una vez al mes; inhalo fuerte y su mano se apoyó en su cintura como si buscara el pomo de su amado estoque para infundirse valor.

Un par de ojos castaños le observaban con suficiencia, le retaba con la mirada de que era su deber y una patada en su vientre le hizo confirmar la situación. Negó suspirando mientras que daba un par de pasos a su destino.

Cerro sus ojos un momento mientras que sentía marearse a lo que venía y al abrirlos bajo la vista para comprobar lo inevitable y tras hacerlo suspiro de forma cansina. Su mejor amiga se ubicó a su lado y al confirmar lo que ella ya había visto negó

-No has seguido la dieta de tu medico cierto?

-Si, per..

-Pero nada, parece que tu suegra y Kirito se la viven alimentándote como una ballena-coloco una mano en su barbilla mientras que observaba como los hombros de la pelirroja comenzaban a estremecerse-eso es muy malo, podrías afectar al bebe.

La brillante mirada avellanada la observo con odio, ese número inicial allí estaba, seguido de un número que en verdad no esperaba. La maldita balanza, petulante y egoísta le decía que había subido 2 kilos más de lo recomendado

Su piel, sus piernas, su cadera, sus pechos..todo había aumentado de talla y últimamente aquellos vestidos y pantalones que antaño amaba ponerse, ya ni se las podía ni siquiera intentar poner sin riesgo de romperlas. Quería llorar, gritar, hacer berrinche.

Si bien este embarazo era idílico para ella, su relación la estaba viendo decaer últimamente en torno a su ámbito de la alcoba.

Notaba a su amado muy cansado y ya poco la buscaba en las noches, acaso ya no la encontraba atractiva?, ya no podía satisfacerlo como antes?, se estaba cansando de ella?, acaso buscaría a alguien más que lo satisficiera?, acaso buscaría refugio en manos de Suguha y la desaparecida Sinon?...No, eso nunca, Kazuto jamás podría serle infiel, pero conforme más negaba la imagen que recién había pensado, no la abandonaba y la mirada burlona de Sinon la dejaba más enojada al verla con su amado en un abrazo muy íntimo.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza y una patadita de su hijo la hizo volver de sus pensamientos pesimistas dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando y su mejor amiga había desaparecido del baño.

-Soy una vaca!-grito lanzando la balanza contra la tina del baño

-Vaca y todo pero tienes a Kazuto a tus pies-le respondió una voz maternal y al voltear observo como Midori al lado de Liz la observaban con una medio sonrisa. Parecía que mientras divagaba no había escuchado el timbre de la puerta y había sido Liz quien abrió.

-Midori-san-apenas pudo pronunciar antes de ser abrazada por la mujer

-No te preocupes hija, esto es normal, yo también engorde en mi embarazo y lo disfrute hasta el final-se alejó un poco del abrazo y la observo sonriente-los hombres son unos inútiles en los últimos meses y como nos cansamos más rápido es lógico que los dejemos insatisfechos. Pero ya verás que cuando nazca mi nieto tendrás a tu hombre al 100%

-Pero, yo

-Tranquila, olvídate de esa balanza y vamos a comer helado, que te parece?-le pregunto mientras le mostraba la bolsa que traía.

-Midori-san, no creo que le haga bien que coma tantas cosas, recuerde que el medico se las prohibió-la increpo Liz

-El helado no está prohibido querida, además mi nieto y su mama me necesitan y si estoy disponible puedo darle todo lo que ellos me pidan-observo a Asuna acariciando su cabello-algo especial que quieras para la comida?

-Pero debo preparar la cena para Kazuto-le dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-Déjalo que cocine, su mujer e hijas necesitan una tarde para ellas y por un día que no encuentre tu deliciosa comida no creo que se muera..y bien?

-Gyozas Mixtas y Tempura de cerdo-le respondió mientras veía un par de ojitos estrellas asomándose en la puerta al hacer la mención.

-Perfecto!-respondió contenta mientras la sacaba del baño-Saki-chan, Yui-chan me ayudaran a cocinar? Les pregunto al verlas interesadas

-Si!-respondieron las dos menores con Saki corriendo por el pasillo y dejando por un momento a solas a la herrera quien negaba inconforme.

Aun por esas fechas sentía una punzada en su corazón junto al escozor fulgurante en sus ojos, pero pronto trataba de olvidarlo negando y regañándose. Sabía que era algo parecido a la envidia, pero ya le había dejado claro a Kazuto que aunque lo amaba respetaba a Asuna y a su relación, jamás intentaría destruir un hogar tan deseado y un amor tan profundo como el que la pareja de oro se tenía desde SAO.

Con una sonrisa de burla se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina para observar el panorama, mientras que Midori y las niñas preparaban los platillos que la pelirroja había pedido, dejándola a esta rezagada y con un mohín de disgusto conforme pasaban los minutos sin incluirla, por lo que al final termino sola disfrutando el tarro de helado de fresa que su suegra le había traído.

- _Me alegra haber tomado la decisión de dar un paso a un lado, verte feliz es hacerme feliz a mí-_ Pensaba la castaña como espectadora de una de las ya usuales escenas de la familia Kirigaya.

 **++KiriAsu++**

Apenas termino su trabajo salió como relámpago de la oficina, tenía una idea clavada en su mente y no podría sacársela de encima si no la cumplía, por lo que se dirigió a uno de los apartados más conocidos en Akihabara y entro a un establecimiento especial.

Ya había pasado por allí muchas veces y cada cosa que reposaba en los aparadores le llamaba la atención, por lo que decidido entro por las puertas de cristal de dicho local y se dedicó a disfrutar la vista por los pasillos en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba.

Colores, infinitos y hermosos

Olores, disfrutables y soñados

Texturas y diseños

Tamaños y sonrisas

Un mundo abierto a su mente curiosa y emocionada.

El cansancio y la fatiga desaparecieron de su sistema.

Después de unos minutos de emocionarse con los peluches y las sillitas de montar se dirigió hacia una de las vendedoras del lugar

-Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando algo de pintura, sabe dónde la puedo encontrar?

-Por supuesto señor-respondió la joven sonriente y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas al notar lo guapo del joven frente a ella- Para qué clase de paredes la busca?

-Es para la habitación de mi bebe, así que sería algo de interiores, pero colores que no sean muy extravagantes

-Oh ya veo-comento decepcionada-por aquí sígame-decía mientras que lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta el estante correcto.

-Busca un color en especial?, sabe que sexo tendrá?

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero sabe que colores se podría escoger para cada caso?-pregunto algo abochornado, tenía la idea de comenzar a decorar la habitación de su bebe, pero no quería arruinarle la sorpresa a Asuna con algo que no le agradara.

-Claro, pero depende también de los gustos de los padres. Por ejemplo color rosa elegante para una niña, porque está caracterizado a su feminidad y su pureza, la princesa de sus padres.

-Oh

-Naranja tonificante para un niño o un rojo poderoso, ambos demuestran vitalidad y seguridad- el azabache negó sopesando las palabras- verde de la naturaleza, un campo de paz…un azul relajante con música de fondo, una combinación de un jardín con un cielo despejado. Sentirá paz y armonía.

-Un girasol-susurro siendo escuchado cuando la imagen le vino a la cabeza y la vendedora asintió

-Amarillo, el girasol que sigue la corriente del sol, inspira optimismo, felicidad y aclara la mente.

-Me parece bien-decía con una sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a la vendedora

-Falta mucho para que su bebe nazca?

-Faltan 3 meses-respondió contento

-Es un tiempo perfecto para que la pareja comience a decorar la habitación de su bebe

-Eh no, será una sorpresa, mi esposa no está enterada, quiero que sea una total sorpresa para ella.

-Pues muchas felicidades y ya que aún no saben el sexo de su bebe, le parece si junto a la pintura también puede ver algunos diseños unisex?, así puede tomar una mejor idea de cómo proceder.

-Si, me gustaría mucho ver los diseños, gracias

La vendedora con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia un apartado en especial mientras Kazuto activaba su augma y hacia aparecer a Yui.

-Papa que lindo!-grito la pequeña hada mientras que sobrevolaba las camas, juguetes y ropa de bebe que no dejaba de observar admirada.

-Ya sabes Yui, es una sorpresa para Asuna

-Claro papa!, la abuela Midori la está distrayendo y mañana la sacara a pasear junto a Saki-chan, así tendremos la casa para nosotros…Kya!-grito enamorada al ver un enorme oso de felpa con un moño en su cuello y un overol azul sentado en una mecedora.

Había tantas cosas para poder decorar la habitación del bebe que no sabía cuál escoger, todos los diseños estaban acomodados por temas y los colores eran lo que resaltaba en cada uno.

Padre e hija estuvieron emocionados escogiendo de acuerdo a lo que consideraban los gustos de la pelirroja. Uno de ellos era con una temática de mariposas, había una gran gama de accesorios desde pequeños muebles para acomodar la ropa del bebe hasta las transformaciones de los muebles en la misma mariposa. Lo descarto al ver la cara negativa de su hija.

El segundo tema era el que se imaginó con los colores, una granja con un campo de girasoles y un cielo infinito. Ambos sonrieron

El tercero era uno donde habían pequeños elefantes en un oasis, una zona de áfrica con escenarios espectaculares y versiones de los animales en miniatura. Negaron, se vería raro.

Kazuto quería algo campestre como el segundo tema

Yui algo más tierno como el gran oso que la enamoro, un lugar de juego que a su hermano o hermana le costara dejar y que disfrutara al máximo.

La vendedora estaba muy divertida ante sus rostros, aunque en un momento le llamo la atención la pequeña hada que sobrevolaba, para ella era una especie de ayudante automatizada del joven y que programada asesoraba o peleaba con su "padre" de forma muy llamativa.

Siguieron viendo más temas, muebles y colores por las siguientes 3 horas hasta que finalmente consiguieron la combinación deseaba.

Pago todo con su tarjeta de crédito y los hecho en el taxi que lo esperaba, lo demás lo mando por correo a la casa de su madre donde su hermana recibiría y guardaría todo para después trasladarlo al día siguiente a su hogar e iniciar su ansiosa tarea. Ya quería ver el rostro de su esposa al ver el cuarto del bebe terminado.

Klein y Agil lo ayudarían en la tarea llamados por la curiosidad del momento y porque autonombrándose padrinos del bebe, ambos lucharían por el puesto ante la negación del antiguo espadachín negro.

 **++KiriAsu++**

La noche había caído y mientras Kazuto se encontraba en su cuarto terminando la conversación por celular con su hermana, se encontraba en bóxer y camiseta esperando a que su esposa saliera del baño. Hacía poco había terminado de ducharse y despedir a su madre que contenta ante su aviso aseguro que al día siguiente tendría a su esposa e hija menor ocupadas para que no sospecharan nada.

También se había tomado aquellas vitaminas que Nakanishi le dio y en verdad se sentía de maravilla, entre el descanso del baño y esas vitaminas había recuperado las energías que había perdido las últimas semanas por su fogosa esposa.

Dejo el celular en la mesa de noche justo en el momento en que una pensativa Asuna salía del baño. La vio ingresar al cuarto con su sexi pijama rosada y sin poder evitar detallarla con la mirada, deseo tenerla bajo si lo más pronto posible.

La inseguridad hacia su peso aun no había desaparecido de la mente de Asuna y más al volver a pesarse ese día descubriendo que había aumentado más de lo recomendado. Se sentía deprimida, pero ni bien ingreso al cuarto y se encontró con su amado en bóxer que su cuerpo reacciono con la conocida oleada de placer que la embargaba más que nunca desde las últimas semanas.

Su enorme deseo Kazuto lo reconoció, haciendo que naciera en esos labios impertinentes aquella sonrisa burlona que ella quería hacer desaparecer en medio de sus fogosos besos. Quería que la hiciera suya y así demostrarse que para él, ella seria siempre la misma, que le atraía de cualquier forma y que quizás estaba exagerando con sus inseguridades del último mes.

-Asuna-pronuncio suavemente hasta llegar a ella, la tomo de la cintura y se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos para después besarse con ansiedad. Ella quito la camiseta para proceder a acariciar ese tonificado torso y vientre, y el la llevo a la cama acostándola con delicadeza consintiéndola con besos apasionados y caricias reconocedoras en sus pechos, cuello y curvas resaltadas…

Unos minutos después, se ve a ambos separados en partes opuestas de la cama frustrados y sin verse. Asuna tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho observando amenazante a su esposo mientras que este en modo chibi estaba de su lado jugando con los pulgares. Este se hallaba con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo sin saber que decirle, jamás le había pasado antes.

-Asuna, yo..es la primera vez

-Ya no me deseas?

-Claro que sí!

-Pues parece que él no piensa lo mismo-refuto observando el bóxer de su amado y no notar ningún cambio. Frunció el ceño decepcionada, parecía que sus pensamientos si estaban haciéndose realidad- mejor durmamos, tengo sueño y él bebe piensa igual-dijo al sentirlo patear.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tapándose completamente

-Asuna yo..

-Duérmete..

- _Seguramente mi cuerpo necesita más descanso, si eso debe de ser_ \- pensaba nervioso intentando darse ánimos ante su propia decepción.

Dos días después se veía abandonado durmiendo en el sofá y una llorosa Asuna abrazada al gran oso de felpa que le compro reemplazándolo en la cama.

 **Continuara..**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia, aun si tienen dudas le fala mucha tela que cortar y no se terminara con el nacimiento de el/la bebe de esta pareja.**

 **Sayo**


End file.
